La Hija de Hades
by Tamar Taisho
Summary: Un año después de la guerra contra Gaia, dos misteriosas jóvenes aparecen en el Campamento Mestizo, ambas tenían dieciséis años y eran bastante cercanas. Oh, pero eso no era todo. Ambas fueron reclamadas el día de su llegada, una era hija de Apolo, y la otra... Bueno, digamos que Nico tendría compañía en la cabaña 13. ¡SERÁ REESCRITA!
1. Chapter 1

El calor dominaba en Nueva York ese 1 de julio, sobre todo para los semidioses que entrenaban en el Campamento Mestizo, claro, los que no estaban haciendo nada se relajaban a la sombra de los arboles, o simplemente se escabullían de vuelta a sus cabañas. Desde que había finalizado el conflicto con Gaia y los romanos, todos habían sido libres de disfrutar de una vida lo más tranquila posible.

Seis meses antes, en enero, Percy y Annabeth rompieron su relación sin dar razones a nadie, les tomó tres meses volver a hablar como antes.

Hablando de calor, _cierto_ _hijo de Hefestos_ había logrado sobrevivir a _cierta explosión_ y después de un mes había vuelto en un _cierto dragón_ acompañado de _cierta chica inmortal._

Sí, Leo Valdez había sobrevivido, para casi morir a manos de una enfadada hija de Afrodita.

Calypso había sido bien recibida en el Campamento, y se quedaba en la Casa Grande junto a Quirón.

Nico y Will habían desarrollado una extraña relación de amistad en donde ambos peleaban sin razón, pero si no estaban cerca el uno del otro, se buscaban, aunque fuera para pelear, de nuevo.

De vuelta al presente, la tranquilidad se vio rota repentinamente, cuando dos chicas cruzaron la barrera del Campamento como si nada, ocasionando que un sátiro gritara con espanto. Todas las cabezas se volvieron en dirección a la entrada del Campamento, y las miradas de los semidioses se centraron en esas dos chicas.

Una, llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta alta, de ojos oscuros, al igual que su cabello, su piel era ligeramente tostada, poseía rasgos felinos, y miraba todo con atención, como si pensara _me piro a la primera que sospeche_. Era baja de estatura, vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa y converse del mismo color.

La otra chica, poseía cabello negro, ojos de igual color, sus rasgos faciales eran femeninos y delicados, su piel era un poco más oscura que la de la otra chica, de la misma estatura, llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas, unos shorts negros, una chaqueta atada de la cintura de color gris y Nike's del mismo color.

Quirón se acercó rápidamente, seguido de Will y Jake.

-Señoritas...

El centauro fue interrumpido por un halo de luz que iluminó a la chica castaña, y sobre ella apareció un arco y una lira. Era hija de Apolo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y todos los habitantes de la cabaña 7 se acercaron a su nueva hermana.

Ambas chicas parecían confundidas en toda la extensión de la palabra, y la hija de Apolo miraba el holograma sobre su cabeza con una ceja alzada.

Quirón habló:

-¿Les molestaría decirme sus nombres, señoritas?- La voz del entrenador de héroes era calmada, como si no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo la presencia de las dos jóvenes.

Ambas féminas compartieron una mirada, y la hija de Apolo respondió por las dos:

-Mi nombre es Amira, y ella es Karissa.- Señaló a la otra joven, alias Karissa.

El centauro sonrió.

-Las he estado esperando, jovencitas.

Quirón les hizo una seña, emprendiendo camino a la Casa Grande, siendo seguido por Karissa y Amira. Los demás semidioses miraron con esceptismo al centauro y las chicas irse.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

####################

A la hora de la cena, todos se reunieron en el pabellón, expectantes a la oportunidad de saber más sobre esas dos chicas que habían llegado al Campamento sin la ayuda de un sátiro.

Amira se había situado en la mesa de Apolo, y había entablado conversación rápidamente con Will, Karissa en cambio, se mantuvo de pie junto a Quirón.

-Campistas.- Llamó la atención el centauro, con su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Karissa- Como sabrán, hoy se han unido a nosotros dos semidiosas. Amira Loux, hija de Apolo, y la joven Karissa Rodriguez, hija de...

Y una vez más, el legendario centauro fue interrumpido por una intervención divina. Justo encima de la cabeza de la azabache apareció una calavera rodeada de una neblina verde. Un signo que nadie había visto antes, pero que demostraba claramente la identidad de su progenitor.

La boca de Karissa se abrió con asombro cuando miró lo que tanto llamaba la atención, se quedó observando el holograma hasta que este se desvaneció.

Quirón se inclinó frente a ella.

-Salve, Karissa Rodriguez, hija de Hades, Dios del Inframundo, Dios de las riquezas, señor de los muertos.

Un trueno rompió el silencio mortal que se había formado, pero todos hicieron caso omiso y empezaron a arrodillarse, siguiendo el ejemplo de Quirón.

Karissa se mantuvo ahí, de pie, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y una expresión que decía algo como _¿Estás bromeando? Dime que estás bromeando,_ _ **tienes que estar bromeando.**_

Después de unos minutos, que a Karissa le parecieron una eternidad, empezaron a levantarse todos. La recién descubierta hija de Hades tenía una mueca de incomodidad, mientras pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-Bueno, Karissa,- Habló Quirón- Te quedarás en la cabaña 13, y la compartirás con Nico, quien no está presente ahora.

-Eh, sí... Gracias.

La hija de Hades sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, y sabía que estaban haciendo comentarios. Sabía la rutina de los nuevos, llegabas, te miraban, y salían los rumores. _Benditos_ rumores. En su última escuela, habían creado el rumor de que su padre era un mafioso y que por eso nunca estaba en casa, por lo cual la mayoría procuraba no acercarse a ella. _Jamás hubo un rumor que le ahorrara tantos problemas como ese._

Los bravucones no se metían con ella por miedo al padre que no conocía, y los chicos habían dejado de intentar meterse en sus pantalones. Claro, la única que no se había dejado llevar por los rumores había sido Amira, quien era igual de solitaria, pero poseía un aura oscura que no era muy agradable.

Ahora que lo pensaba, considerando que era la hija del dios del sol eso era bastante irónico.

Pero ahora, ¿Dioses?, había tenido tres días para hacerse a la idea, y aún no podía creer que todo lo que su padre había dicho fuera cierto. Hades había hecho una pequeña visita sorpresa a Karissa, explicándole todo sobre el mundo mitológico, diciendo que ella era su hija y revelándole que su única amiga era una semidiosa también.

Hades le había confesado que no confiaba en los sátiros del Campamento, porque Zeus podría manipularlos. Le explicó lo pasado esos últimos seis años, las guerras, el juramento. Todo. Le dejó la dirección del Campamento, y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

Karissa estuvo tentada en más de una ocasión el decirle: _"Eh, espera. Sobrecarga de información, el dispositivo se está sobrecalentando. Intente más tarde."_ Pero no estaba segura de sí el dios no se enfadaría.

Entonces, si ya sabía que era hija de un dios y todo, ¿Por qué la sorpresa?.

Hades le había advertido que hablaría con el encargado del Campamento, Quirón, y le informaría sobre la situación. Que le diría a Quirón. No que iba a hacer esa cosa del reclamo divino y ese holograma tan feo, ni que todos se arrodillarían frente a ella en señal de respeto, ni que se convertiría aún más en el centro de atención.

Repentinamente, una voz conocida hizo su camino a través de los oídos de Karissa, casi causándole un infarto.

-¿K-Kari?

Solo había una persona que le llamaban así en todo el mundo. Su hermano, Chris. Pero eso no era posible, llevaba años sin saber de él y su madre le había dicho que había decidido marcharse con su padre.

Volteó, y su mirada se humedeció mientras observaba a un joven de cabello negro, con ojos de color marrón, de rasgos afilados y cejas arqueadas.

-¿Chris?- Su voz se deslizó por su garganta y salió como un susurro. El chico sonrió, y le abrazó fuertemente.

Ese calor, ese sentimiento de ternura. Ella los conocía. Aún recordaba cada vez que, cuando era niña, Chris iría a calmarla cuando tuviera un mal sueño, cuando él le haría la cena, todo eso lo recordaba.

Envolvió el torso de Chris con sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas tratar de escapar de sus ojos.

Ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

-Creí que... Mamá dijo...- Trataba de hablar, pero su alivio y sorpresa nublaba sus sentidos.

-No debes creer nada de lo que te diga esa mujer.- Dijo Chris, mirándola de pies a cabeza - Diablos, ¡Cómo has crecido! Eres toda una señorita.

Karissa rió, y observó la vestimenta de su hermano mayor. La camiseta naranja del campamento estaba hecha jirones, y sus pantalones tenían unas rasgaduras que sospechosamente parecían garras.

-Chris... ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Karissa procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido, la visita de su padre, sus consejos y advertencias, su llegada al Campamento.

Cuando terminó de relatar los acontecimientos, miró a Chris con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? Oh, es que estaba en una misión, fuimos a acompañar a un sátiro a buscar a unos semidioses nuevos, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Fuimos?- Preguntó la menor, ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

-Sí, Clarisse y...- Repentinamente y de manera alarmante, la cara de Chris tomó un color pálido, y empezó a pasear su mirada por todos lados- ¿Has visto a una chica de cabello castaño, alta, un poco robusta y con un pañuelo en la cabeza?

Karissa se tomó el tiempo de mirar por el lugar, y sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos marrones, que la miraban con furia.

La menor de los hermanos tragó con dificultad.

-¿Te refieres a esa chica detrás de ti que me mira como si me fuera a hacer _ensalada a la Rodriguez_?

Chris cerró los ojos con fuerza, y Karissa pudo ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar. Su hermano volteó lentamente, y sonrió con nerviosismo.

La muchacha le miró con ira y se dió la vuelta, marchándose junto a los chicos robustos que Quirón le había señalado como los hijos de Ares.

Karissa miró a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó con preocupación.

-Sí.- Suspiró- Hablare con ella luego. Ahora, cuéntame que has hecho estos últimos nueve años.

-Bueno...

La menor de los Rodriguez relató todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo en su vida, le contó sobre su amiga, Amira, y Chris le comentó que en el Campamento haría muchos amigos.

Ambos se sentaron el piso, siendo que no podían ocupar lugar en mesas de otro progenitor divino, recibiendo miradas curiosas de vez en cuando.

A la hora de ir a la hoguera, Amira se había acercado, y la había alejado un poco de Chris.

-¿Quién es ese, eh?- La hija de Apolo movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Es mi hermano mayor, se llama Chris.

-Entien...- La mirada de Amira se llenó de indignación al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que le comentaba sobre algún hermano- ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho antes!?

-Larga historia corta:- Rodó los ojos- Mi madre me mintió diciendo que él se había marchado con su padre, y simplemente no me apetecía hablar de algo como eso.

Amira asintió, aunque su boca estaba fruncida con inconformidad. Karissa se sentó junto a su hermano, que le había hecho lugar a su izquierda, y Amira se posicionó a la izquierda de Karissa.

Cantaron al ritmo que marcaba la cabaña de Apolo, y Karissa pudo escuchar por primera vez la maravillosa voz de su amiga. Chris tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, y la cabeza de Karissa estaba apoyada en el pecho del hijo de Hermes mientras observaba el fuego de unos dos metros de alto de un vivaz color naranja. Fue ahí cuando pudo divisar a una niña muy cerca del fuego, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos del mismo color del fuego.

Le comentó a Chris sobre ella, y él le dijo que seguramente era Lady Hestia, la diosa del hogar, y que sólo algunas personas podían verla. Karissa asintió, y preguntó si él no podía verla, a lo que él negó.

La hija de Hades se estaba quedando dormida cuando Chris la sacudió ligeramente.

-Hora de irse a las cabañas.- Anunció él con una sonrisa. Karissa se levantó, y le pidió, entre bostezos, que le indicara cual era la cabaña 13. Él le señaló la cabaña que estaba completamente pintada de negro, con fuego verde en las antorchas. La menor le agradeció y se despidieron con un abrazo.

En cuanto el cuerpo de la semidiosa tocó la suave cama de la litera de arriba, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

####################

Al día siguiente, cuando se había levantado, había una camiseta del Campamento en uno de los escritorios. Se levantó y entró al baño, el cual estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, como si nadie lo hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

Se dió una rápida ducha, usando el shampoo de olor a durazno, cuando salió del baño, cayó en cuenta de que no había llevado ropa al Campamento, con algo de miedo, revisó los armarios, buscando algo de ropa.

Para su suerte, encontró unos pantalones un poco pequeños, pero que sin duda le servían. Se puso la camisa del Campamento, los jeans, sus Nike's y se ató la chaqueta en la cintura.

Tomó un cepillo que estaba en una caja, lo cual demostraba que era nuevo, y se cepilló los dientes con rapidez.

Salió de su cabaña, observando el clima nublado, y solo pudo caminar unos metros antes de escuchar un alboroto en la entrada del Campamento, había mucha gente aglomerada en el lugar, como si estuvieran en la calle y apareciera una super estrella de cine.

Se quedó mirando aquel escándalo hasta que oyó una voz detrás suyo.

-Sí que son exagerados.- Volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Era un chico de tez olivácea, alto y delgado, de cabello y ojos negros. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, y llevaba una espada de igual color en la cintura.

Él la miró, y extendió su mano.

-Soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades.

Karissa tomó su mano y la sacudió con firmeza, sonriéndole.

-Soy Karissa Rodriguez, es un placer.

-Padre me informó sobre ti, te deje la camiseta del Campamento. No pude conseguirte unos pantalones, pero veo que los de Hazel te sirvieron.

-¿Hazel?- Preguntó confundida.

-Nuestra hermana por parte romana.

-Oh.- Dijo simplemente, volvió a mirar a las personas que mantenían su desastre en la entrada del Campamento- ¿Qué sucede allá?

-Sólo es Percy.- Respondió Nico con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Percy Jackson?

-Veo que te han hablado de él.- Dijo, inexpresivo- Sí, el gran héroe, Perseus Jackson.

-Ya veo...

Ambos compartieron una mirada, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon al pabellón. Karissa sirvió una porción considerable de comida en su plato, mientras que Nico se comió lo restante.

En menos de cinco minutos, Nico había terminado de comer y observaba a su hermana saborear sus alimentos, Karissa le miró con una ceja alzada. Ese chico era una bestia.

Me recuerda a alguien, pensó.

Su mirada se encontró con su única y mejor amiga, Amira, poniendo una gran cantidad de comida en su plato, comiendo rápidamente y bebiendo coca cola en su mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó a Chris con la mirada, lo encontró en la mesa de la cabaña 11, comiendo y hablando con los que se habían presentado a ella como los Stoll, aunque tenía un semblante preocupado.

 _Y entonces entró la bestia._

La chica que Chris había señalado como Clarisse se dirigió al pabellón justo después de salir de la cabaña 5, y se plantó furiosa frente al mayor de los Rodriguez. La joven castaña empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que quién demonios era la chica con la que había estado coqueteando y lo descarado que era para hacerlo frente a sus narices.

Karissa entendió, entonces.

Ellos eran pareja.

Sus labios formaron una gran 'O', y se levantó con determinación, ignorando las señas de Chris para que se sentara. Nico frunció el ceño confundido cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia la fiera, y la mandíbula de todos cayó hasta el Inframundo cuando la hija de Hades se posicionó junto a Chris, sonriéndole a la bestia sedienta de sangre que era Clarisse.

-Hola,- Empezó, y decidió que debía apurarse cuando Clarisse le gruñó- Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Karissa Rodriguez, soy la hermana de Chris. Un placer conocerte.

Y las mandíbulas cayeron aún más bajo, _hola tártaro es un placer conocerte._

Clarisse boqueó, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua. Miró a Chris con pena, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un pálido rosado. Karissa sonrió y palmeó a su hermano en el hombro.

-Nos vemos, bro.

Salió del pabellón y fue hacia la arena, según lo que le había dicho Quirón, podía elegir entre tiro con arco y clases de espada. Decidió que entrenaría la espada primero.

Pero claramente, necesitaba un arma para entrenar. Buscó a alguien que conociera que pudiera ayudarle, y su mirada se posó en la persona perfecta.

-Eh...- Vaciló - Disculpa que te pregunte así pero, ¿Eres Travis o Connor?

El chico sonrió travieso.

-No lo sé, podría ser Travis, como podría ser Connor. ¿Quién crees tú que soy?

Karissa dudó, y le miró con atención. Se acercó al cuerpo del chico, y midió su altura. Le llegaba a los hombros.

-¡Eres Connor!- Exclamó alegre, sorprendiendo al menor de los Stoll.

-Demonios.

La hija de Hades sonrió.

-¿Podrías llevarme a escoger un arma?

El hijo de Hermes le sonrió devuelta y asintió, empezando a caminar e indicándole que le siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron a la armería, y con ayuda de Jake Mason estuvieron durante aproximadamente una hora tratando de encontrar un arma con la que se sintiera cómoda.

Habían probado espadas, lanzas, mazos, cuchillas, de todo. O eran muy largas, o muy cortas, muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras.

Simplemente ningún arma se sentía bien en sus manos.

Karissa suspiró derrotada, al igual que Connor y Jake. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de todo tipo de armas mortales.

El sonido de los cascos de caballo llamaron la atención de la hija de Hades, quien levantó la mirada.

-Veo que han estado ocupados.- Quirón dijo, con una sonrisa divertida al ver las muecas de frustración en las caras de los semidioses- Connor y Jake, pueden volver a sus actividades, yo seguiré ayudando a Karissa.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se marcharon, despidiéndose de Quirón y Karissa. El centauro le sonrió, y le señaló que le siguiera, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la Casa Grande, se adentraron a la casa y Quirón le miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Debes subir al ático, busca en la caja que tiene la inscripción "με την κόρη του Άδη".

Karissa dudó, pero asintió, y con pies de plomo subió con desgana al ático de la casa.

El lugar le causó un escalofrío, era algo oscuro, lleno de antigüedades, ella estaba segura de que si respiraba con la suficiente fuerza saltaría el polvo por todos lados. Empezó a buscar con rapidez la caja que Quirón le había indicado, topándose con cosas como: Recuerdo de la Batalla del Laberinto.

Karissa se preguntó por qué alguien querría guardar algo de una batalla. Sacudió su cabeza. Debía concentrarse en encontrar la caja.

Después de rebuscar en unos estantes, encontró una caja de color negro, que era de las pocas cosas que se había salvado del polvo, la tomó en sus manos y leyó las palabras en griego inscritas en color blanco:

 _ **με την κόρη του Άδη.**_

Ok. Esa era la caja, a menos que hubiera otra caja que dijera "Para la hija de Hades". Karissa resopló, y se levantó, arregló un poco las cosas y salió del lugar. Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a Quirón, quien la miraba.

-Ábrela.

El ceño de Karissa se frunció ligeramente mientras removía la tapa de la caja, adentro había un anillo de color negro, con un hermoso rubí en el centro. En el interior tenia talladas las letras _"K. R."_ , la pelinegra miró al centauro con confusión.

-¿No se suponía que buscaríamos un arma?- La voz de la semidiosa destilaba confusión mientras observaba a Quirón.

-Verás, ese anillo es un arma.

La confusión de Karissa aumentaba mientras sus ojos trataban de decir lo que por respeto no comentaba _Ya se le fundió el cerebro al pobre._

-Sujétalo con fuerza.

La hija de Hades empezaba a dudar de la cordura del centauro, pero obedeció y apretó el anillo con su mano derecha. Soltó el objeto con sorpresa cuando comenzó a emitir un brillo rojizo, el anillo brillaba con intensidad, y cuando el brillo se extinguió, en su lugar había una espada de medio metro de largo y unos seis centímetros de ancho, de mango negro y hoja de doble filo.

Cuando Karissa superó la sorpresa, tomó la espada con manos temblorosas. Era ligera y se movía con facilidad, se movía como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, con fluidez.

-Su padre nombró esa espada como _" Kalosýni "_

-¿Bondad?- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder siquiera entender que había traducido con facilidad el griego- Extraño nombre para una espada.

-Lo creas o no, _Karissa_ es variante de bondad.- Sonrió el centauro, disfrutando de la mirada de incredulidad de la semidiosa.

-Y esto... ¿Es mío?

-Bueno, se supone que es para la hija de Hades, y me la entregó Argos hace unos días, de parte de tu padre. Como eres la única hija de Hades por aquí, sí, es tuya.

Karissa volvió a mirar la espada en su mano, sintiéndose extraña ante el hecho de que su padre le había enviado aquel regalo.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, y le sonrió a Quirón, despidiéndose y dando las gracias. Tomó la caja, y decidió que la dejaria en su cabaña para cuando quisiera guardar algo.

Cuando salió de la cabaña 13 miró el Campamento. Era un lugar hermoso, y por lo que había visto hasta ahora, todos -o al menos la mayoría- se apreciaban.

El día se le pasó junto a Jake Mason en la forja, observando el trabajo de los hijos de Hefesto y ayudando de vez en cuando. Los semidioses ahí le agradaban, a pesar de ser de pocas palabras, excepto claro por Leo Valdez, quien parecía un pequeño duendecillo hiperactivo.

Cuando se hizo hora de almorzar, Karissa y los hijos de Hefesto fueron al pabellón, y se separaron en ese momento. Nico había aparecido rápidamente, tomado unos bocadillos y se había marchado a hacer algo que no quiso decirle a Karissa. Eran ya las tres cuando terminó de almorzar, y se dirigió al lago a pasar el rato.

Un sentimiento cálido afloró en su pecho cuando Chris y Amira se acercaron a ella y empezaron a contarle sobre lo divertido que iba a ser jugar Captura la Bandera. Ambos les explicaron como se jugaba y cuáles eran las reglas, comentándoles que la cabaña de Hermes se había aliado con Poseidón, la de Apolo con Atenea y la de Hades era neutral, ya que Nico no había estado presente durante la semana.

Karissa se preguntó por qué Nico no estuvo presente esa semana en el Campamento.

-Claro, lo más probable es que vengan Annabeth y Percy a pedirte que te unas a uno de ellos. Si el equipo con el que te aliaste resulta ganador, entonces los ganadores se libran de las actividades de limpieza y...

Comentaba Chris, y las semidiosas le escuchaban con atención, pero a Karissa le llamó la atención la chica que se acercaba a ellos con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, que le recordó a la que tenia Amira cada vez que le ganaba en una apuesta.

Quiso pensar que la chica iba a otra dirección, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más se hundían sus esperanzas.

La chica se plantó frente a los tres, aún sonriendo y saludó a Chris, para luego dirigirse a las dos chicas.

-Hola, soy Annabeth Chase.- Se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia Karissa.

La hija de Hades apretó su mano con timidez, mirándole. Annabeth poseía cabello rubio y ondulado, atado en una coleta, ojos de un increíble gris y mirada desafiante, llevaba la camiseta del campamento y unos shorts, de cuerpo atlético y ágil.

Cuando se percató de que había estado mirando sin disimulo a la chica desvió sus ojos a su regazo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Yo soy Amira y ella es Karissa.- Presentó Amira luego de estrechar la mano de la chica.

-Es un placer conocerlas. Y díganme, ¿De quienes son hijas?

-Ella es hija de Hades y yo soy hija de Apolo.

-Eso había oído.- Dijo ella. Miró a Karissa y le preguntó- ¿Has oído sobre Captura la Bandera?

-Eh... Sí,- Respondió- Chris me estaba explicando las reglas justo ahora.

-Entiendo, y dime algo, ¿Te gustaría jugar a mi favor? Soy la consejera de la cabaña de Atenea.

-Yo...

Karissa pensó en su situación, apenas había recibido su arma, no había entrenado ni un poco, y ya faltaba poco para que dieran las seis -que era cuando comenzaba el juego-.

-¿N-No deberías preguntarle a Nico? Él tiene más experiencia y-y eso.

-Nico me dijo que te preguntara si querías unirte, después de todo sigues siendo nueva en esto.

-E-Es que...- Dudó- El problema es que no he entrenado ni nada y creo que solo seré un obstáculo.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Tranquila, escucha,- Comenzó- Lo único que tendrás que hacer es distraer a los que se acerquen al arroyo, no es un trabajo muy difícil.

-B-Bueno, está bien.

-Tranquila cariño,- Amira pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros- Yo estaré al pendiente de ti.

Annabeth sonrió una vez más y se marchó. Chris miraba a su hermana con desaprobación.

-No eres experimentada en esto, no debiste aceptar.- Regañó el mayor.

Karissa le sonrió, nerviosa. Chris suspiró y cambió de tema.

Llegada la hora del juego, Quirón empezó a dictar las reglas, que Karissa ya sabía gracias a su hermano. La hija de Hades se sintió incómoda en aquella armadura, pero no se atrevió a quitársela; se acercó a Annabeth, y tocó con timidez su hombro.

-Oh,- Annabeth volteó- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No. Bueno, sí. Sólo un poco.

La hija de Atenea sonrió levemente y palmeó su hombro.

-Bueno, tranquila, ya escuchaste a Quirón. No se permiten mutilaciones, y si te preocupan los chicos de Ares, puedes estar tranquila. No te harán nada si saben lo que les conviene.

-Uh...- Annabeth le indicó donde debía posicionarse y se marchó- Gracias...

Amira empujó su hombro con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba de ella para ir con algunos otros hacia otra parte del bosque, llevando un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas colgado en su hombro izquierdo.

En menos de tres minutos, Karissa estaba en el arroyo, con Kalosýni en mano, usando una armadura el doble de pesada que ella, esperando a que no le tocara enfrentarse a nadie.

Una vez más, la suerte jugaba en su contra, después de algo que pareció como una hora o algo así, cinco chicos robustos que ella recordaba haber visto en la mesa de la cabaña 5 aparecieron, armados con lanzas y espadas.

Ya me morí, fue el único pensamiento de Karissa al ver las sonrisas maliciosas de esos chicos por debajo de sus cascos.

La hija de Hades tragó con dificultad. Cinco contra una. Expertos contra amateur.

Era obvio para ella que no tenía oportunidad, entonces, ¿Por qué sus piernas no corrían?. Una sensación de adrenalina se disparó en las venas de Karissa mientras esquivaba el mandoble de la espada del que parecía ser el más grande.

La pierna de la semidiosa actuó por si misma, pateando el pecho del hijo de Ares con fuerza, haciéndolo caer y golpearse la cabeza con un árbol, lo cual lo dejo lo suficientemente aturdido, como para que Karissa pudiera detener a los otros chicos de seguir avanzando.

Las manos y los pies de Karissa se movían con vida propia, siguiendo aquellos impulsos que la parte racional de su cerebro luchaba por callar.

Su mano derecha sujeto con fuerza a Kalosýni, antes de pegarle uno de de los chicos de lleno en la cara, con la parte plana, claro está.

Dos menos, faltaban tres.

El otro con la lanza trató de darle en el estómago, y Karissa se echó hacia atrás exaltada, con la mala suerte de que cayó, y los otros dos con espadas la tomaron cada uno por un brazo, alejando a Kalosýni de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí. Una pequeña valiente.- La voz del tipo frente a ella era gruesa y rasposa, y su mirada tenía un tinte diabólico que la hizo estremecer.

Karissa maldijo por lo bajo, y sintió el impacto de el puño del imbécil estrellarse en un estómago, seguido de un golpe en la cara. La hija de Hades le miró con desprecio, sin demostrar el dolor que aquellos golpes habían causado.

Eso se estaba poniendo demasiado serio para su gusto, y no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que los otros dos tipos se estaban recuperando de su aturdimiento.

Repentinamente, la figura de una mano formada con agua impactó al chico frente a ella, y ya no sentía el agarre en sus brazos. Sus piernas temblaban, y cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer, unos brazos la atraparon, ella se soltó, pensando que sería uno de los hijos de Ares. Cayó de culo al piso, y alzó la mirada para observar al tipejo.

 _Sorpresa._ No era uno de los retrasados aquellos.

El chico la miraba con una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, y ojos de un color verde mar, las facciones definidas y masculinas. Llevaba una espada de bronce celestial -como le había llamado Jake-.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el chico.

-Y-Yo... Sí...

Con algo de recelo tomó la mano del joven, y él le ayudó a mantenerse en pie hasta que pudo caminar sin dificultad.

Se acercó a su espada, la cual estaba a unos dos metros de ambos. Cuando volteó a ver al joven, la sonrisa se había convertido en un ceño fruncido y mirada fulminante.

Su mirada era, de verdad, lo que más asustaba.

-Ustedes de verdad no aprenden.- La voz del pelinegro era completamente seria, mientras observaba a los cinco idiotas.

Él estaba por decir algo más cuando los gritos se hicieron presentes y la bandera azul era llevaba por Annabeth hacia el territorio de los rojos, en el que estaba Karissa, indicando que habían ganado. La bandera tomó un color gris y un búho se estampó en ésta.

El chico suspiró y miró a Karissa.

-Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo para ser nueva.- Sonrió.

Estaba por marcharse cuando la hija de Hades le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh.- Rió- Lo olvidé, mi nombre es Percy. Un gusto.

Annabeth se acercó junto con los demás campistas. Quirón iba hacia ellos también, con rapidez.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas.- Dijo Annabeth. Ella volteó hacia Percy- Gracias por ayudarla, Percy.

-Como tu dijiste, la ayudé. Ella se había cargado a dos sola.

Annabeth la miró con sorpresa.

-Dijiste que no habías entrenado.

-Mi... Mi cuerpo, no sé, se movía solo, como si supiera que hacer.

-Ya veo...

Fue ahí que Karissa se percató de todas las miradas posadas en ella. Chris se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Su hermano empezó a preguntar si se encontraba bien, que si le habían hecho algo a lo que Karissa reía con diversión, pero aún nerviosa por los acontecimientos. Amira se acercó a ella, abrazándola diciéndole lo mucho que se había divertido y que tenia que contarle sobre lo que había hecho.

El resto de la noche voló para Karissa, los acontecimientos habían causado estragos en su mente, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una camiseta del armario de Hazel, subió a su litera y se durmió al instante.

Sus últimos pensamientos los dedico al Campamento que poco a poco le empezaba a gustar.


	2. Chapter 2

Karissa se levantó a lo que suponía que eran las siete de la mañana, la cabaña era tan oscura que difícilmente podría distinguir si era de día o de noche. Cuando la pereza la abandonó, se levantó, fue al baño y se dió una larga ducha, usando una vez más el shampoo de olor a durazno.

Salió del baño, y empezó a buscar unos pantalones en el armario de Hazel. Encontró unos que se veían algo holgados, de color caqui, no eran muy su estilo pero tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse.

Decidió que ese día hablaría con Quirón sobre las clases, después de todo era domingo, y aún faltaba una semana para que le dieran vacaciones.

Salió de la cabaña, aún con el pelo un poco húmedo, pero con apuro. Ese día en particular, Karissa podía sentir las miradas y los murmullos con más curiosidad, pero también con algo de tensión. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con su progenitor, dios del Inframundo. Desechó la posibilidad, el día anterior todos habían estado tratándola con normalidad, o bueno, casi todos.

Frunció el ceño al divisar a Quirón hablando con una mujer de cabello rubio, con expresión severa y ojos grises, que le recordaban a Annabeth. El centauro mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, y Karissa se dijo que hablaría con él luego.

Repentinamente, fue tacleada por Nico, quien la tomó de los brazos, llevándola a la cabaña 3, donde Percy les esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Ambos la hicieron entrar, y pronto Karissa se encontró admirando la hermosa decoración de la cabaña de Poseidón. Sin embargo, salió de su trance cuando recordó que Nico la había casi secuestrado.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué te pasa Nico?

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la hija de Hades era evidente, mientras observaba a su hermano mayor moverse intranquilamente alrededor del lugar. Percy se mantenía cerca de una ventana, mirando a través de un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas.

Nico gruñó.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema. Ya que nuestro padre te ha reclamado de manera tan abierta, Zeus envió a Lady Atenea a que te lleve al Olimpo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Eso sólo había hecho que Karissa se confundiera aún más, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha y luego revolviendo su corto pelo negro- Quiero decir, la profecía ya se cumplió, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

La respuesta de Nico fue interrumpida por la voz alarmada de Percy.

-¡Demonios, ahí viene Atenea!

Nico se posicionó frente a su hermana, empuñando su espada, mientras Percy se situó justo frente a la puerta.

La mujer rubia -alias Atenea- que Karissa había visto hablando con Quirón abrió la puerta, con la misma expresión severa, siendo recibida por la mirada asesina de Nico di Angelo.

-Baja tu arma, semidiós.- Ordenó con voz firme, recibiendo una mirada que decía si claro, como respuesta. La diosa suspiró.

En un parpadeo, la diosa apareció junto a la hija de Hades, tomando su brazo con fuerza. Cuando Karissa pudo reaccionar, ya no estaban en la bonita cabaña de Poseidón, sino en una sala donde habían catorce tronos de unos dos metros en forma de 《U》.

Las piernas de Karissa temblaron al mirar al dios justo frente a ella, poseía cabello negro, una barba algo poblada, expresión regia y ojos azul eléctrico que lanzaban dagas hacia la semidiosa. A su lado, otro hombre pelinegro, de ojos verdes, con un parecido increíble con Percy, vestido en una camiseta hawaiana, pantalones cortos y sandalias. Completamente distinto al otro hombre, quien vestía un traje elegante y sobrio.

Cuando Atenea se apartó de su lado, Karissa se dió la libertad de observar cada trono y los que se sentaban en ellos. Leyó los nombres inscritos en cada trono de derecha a izquierda, Dionisio, Hefesto, Afrodita, Atenea, Artemisa, Hera, Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Hestia, Deméter, Hermes, Ares y Apolo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, quien la miraba con lo que parecía ser indiferencia, al igual que había hecho hace ya cinco días.

Zeus habló.

-Hija de Hades.- Karissa tragó con dificultad ante el tono venenoso del dios. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, decidió que debía hacer una reverencia.

Sus impulsos, sin embargo, actuaron una vez más, y lo que siguiente que supo fue que estaba de rodillas frente a la diosa del hogar, Hestia.

La atmósfera en la sala se hizo aún más oscura y tensa, y las manos de Karissa temblaron con nervios. Una calidez en su cabeza, le hizo levantar la mirada. Hestia acariciaba con afecto el cabello negro de la semidiosa, y le indicó se levantase.

La joven obedeció, levantándose y sintiendo su corazón serenarse un poco ante la cálida presencia de la diosa del hogar. Se preguntó a si misma, ¿Qué haría Amira en su situación?

Probablemente resoplaría y diría que se quería ir a dormir, o que le valía mierda lo que fueran a hablar porque tenía hambre. Karissa se vio tentada a reír ante el pensamiento sobre su amiga, pero su ánimo murió cuando Zeus le gruñó por lo bajo.

-Deberías mostrar más respeto ante el rey de los Dioses, mestiza.- La voz de Zeus se alzó con irritación.

-Apenas sabe sobre sus raíces, padre.- Protestó Atenea- Obviamente aprecia el sentido de seguridad que le otorga Hestia.

La semidiosa quiso afirmar lo dicho, pero no sentía que podría pasar más de una hora viva.

Y por la mirada de ligera indignación que le dirigía su padre, empezaba a creer que de verdad había hecho mal, hasta que captó la mirada de Hermes, quien le sonría de manera tranquila, al igual que Afrodita.

 _Oh que largo día iba a ser._

####################

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Las manos de Amira sostuvieron el cuello de la camisa de Percy con fuerza, acercando la cara del chico a la suya. El enojo era visible en los ojos marrones de la semidiosa, haciendo que Percy tragara, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Repítelo.- Exigió entre dientes.

-Atenea vino y se llevó a Karissa por orden de Zeus.

-¿Quieres decir que está en el Olimpo, enfrentándose a quién sabe qué, _sola_?

La manera en la que Amira hablaba, con preocupación y desespero, hacía pensar a Percy que algo iba a acabar muy mal de todo aquello.

La hija de Apolo le soltó, sintiendo sus manos temblar de ira. Si a Karissa le llegaba a suceder algo, se desataría el infierno en la tierra. Amira quería gritar a los cuatro vientos todas las maldiciones que se sabía, pero debía controlarse, si no lo hacía, ¿Quién iba a estar ahí para cuando Karissa volviera?

Desesperarse no es una opción, pensó. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en notas de piano, la música de piano solía calmarla.

Respiró hondamente.

Miró al cielo.

 _Ten cuidado Karissa._

####################

Karissa se encogió ante la mirada fulminante de Zeus, mientras el rey de los Dioses gritaba a Hades, recibiendo gritos de vuelta. Cada vez que Zeus la miraba, aunque fuera de reojo, tenía la sensación de que le lanzaría un rayo cuando menos se lo esperara.

Poseidón era el único de los Tres Grandes que se mantenía tranquilo, mirando a una extraña criatura ubicada en un acuario. Por delante parecia una vaca, o bueno, un ternero bebé, poseía el hocico blanco, y por detrás tenía una cola negra y marrón con aletas en el lomo y el vientre, al igual que una anguila gigante.

Karissa permaneció mirando hipnotizada a la criatura, y Poseidón, notando su mirada, le comentó:

-Es un taurofidio.

Le tomó un largo momento para darse cuenta de que el dios le hablaba a ella. Las manos de Karissa se sentían sudorosas, al igual que la parte de atrás de su cuello. La hija de Hades abrió la boca, pero no podía encontrar su voz.

 _-¡...atrevas a hacerle daño!_ -Gritó su padre al Rey de los Dioses, a pesar de que él ya no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

La mirada de Zeus, quien ahora la miraba de frente, era demasiado penetrante para ella. Repentinamente, una sensación conocida invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo, el miedo apoderándose de sus sentidos, su respiración agitándose, sus manos sudorosas.

 _No, no otra vez. No ahora._

El cuerpo de la semidiosa se sacudió ligeramente debido a las náuseas que estaba empezando a sentir, Karissa cayó al suelo, vomitando y llamando la atención de los dioses. Apolo se acercó a ella con rapidez, al igual que su padre; Karissa sentía su cuerpo temblar con violencia y su respiración cada vez era más superficial, sentia su corazón latir acelerado y el miedo no se iba. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, nublando su vista, para empezar a caer por su cara.

Podía sentir unas manos cálidas tratar de mantenerla quieta, pero ella solo quería irse de ese lugar y esconderse en los brazos cálidos de su hermano, escuchando la voz de Amira susurrar palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Pero no estaban ahí. Karissa era consciente de la presencia de Zeus, demasiado; temía que el dios la pulverizaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelinegra se revolvió en los brazos de la persona que la sostenía, tratando de librarse y correr y nunca volver a ver aquellos ojos azul eléctrico que le miraban con furia. El llanto inundaba la sala, y la mayoría de los dioses observaba en shock a la hija de Hades, demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar. Hestia se levantó de su trono con alarma, dirigiéndose a la semidiosa y abrazándola con fuerza.

Karissa sentía el pánico apoderarse de ella, junto con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar, el mareo volvió, y no le importó volver a vomitar, importándole aún menos el llenarse de aquel líquido viscoso. Los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo, y sentía que podría morir en ese instante y no le importaría con tal de parar aquel sufrimiento.

Aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron en el aire cuando sintió unos brazos envolverla con afecto, Karissa jadeó y abrazó de vuelta a aquella persona. Ese calor era tan familiar, era tan parecido a la calidez que irradiaba Chris, sin embargo de alguna manera sabía que no era su hermano. Aún así, logró empezar a calmarse, concentrándose en aquel sentimiento que le transmitía aquella persona.

El miedo seguía surcando su cuerpo, en menor medida, pero seguía ahí. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para parar las náuseas, su cuerpo temblaba con menos intensidad y su corazón había reducido la velocidad. Sentía su cara empapada en sus lágrimas, y trató de limpiarlas con su antebrazo, estrujando su rostro con fuerza .

-Tranquila, tranquila.- Murmuró alguien detrás de ella, la persona le pasó un pañuelo y se mostró ante Karissa. Era un joven de unos 18 años, rubio, de brillantes ojos azules, piel morena y cuerpo de surfista, le sonreía mostrando una blanca dentadura, y se sintió abrumada ante su proximidad.

Hestia se llevó a Karissa a su trono y la semidiosa se sentó a los pies del trono por orden de la diosa. Zeus seguía mirándola, incluso con más dureza, y la impaciencia y el pánico no eran muy buena combinación en el sistema neurológico de Karissa.

-Debería matarte justo ahora, hija de Hades.- Proclamó Zeus.

-Lord Zeus.- La pelinegra se levantó con piernas temblorosas, pero su mirada mostraba irritación y miedo en el fondo de sus ojos. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y casi se cayó, pero se recuperó con rapidez- Si va a matarme por algo que no vale la pena, _hágalo ahora._

-¿Cómo te atreves, semidiosa...?- Los ojos de Zeus centellearon con ira ante la impertinencia de la mestiza.

-Por lo que me han contado,- Comenzó, frunciendo el ceño ante un pequeño mareo- El juramento era para evitar que se cumpliera la profecía, pero ya se cumplió, ¿No es cierto? El héroe de la profecía era Percy Jackson, entonces no veo el porque usted quiere castigar a mi padre por algo que usted también hizo. Ciertamente, yo ya no soy un peligro ni para usted, ni para nadie, ¿O es que tiene miedo de que una semidiosa pueda vencerlo? Sí, los tres rompieron el juramento, _supérenlo._ Al único que puedo ver que no está quejándose como hipócrita es a Lord Poseidón. Ustedes dos, en cambio, se comportan como niños ante algo que los dos hicieron.

La mirada oscura de Karissa estaba llena de fastidio, malestar y miedo, aunque también de determinación. Era humana, después de todo, y no podía evitar el miedo; pero mostraba una imagen completamente diferente a la joven vulnerable que había sufrido un ataque de pánico hace unos minutos.

-Y si me va a castigar por mi falta de respeto, no lo dude y hágalo de una vez, que parece viejita cruzando la vía pública con tanta lentitud.

Con esas palabras, Karissa se dejó caer en el suelo con pesadez, preparándose mentalmente para el castigo que seguramente le impondría el dios.

Atenea alzó la voz.

-Creo que debemos someter a votación lo que debemos hacer con esta semidiosa. ¿Personas a favor de que la maten?

Zeus y Ares levantaron la mano, siendo los únicos en votar a favor de esa noción.

-¿A favor de que la dejen vivir?- Los otros doce olímpicos alzaron la mano, demostrando así que la dejarían vivir.

Karissa estaba segura de que se había metido en la lista negra de la _Drama Queen_ , por lo cual antes de que Apolo la tomara de la mano para llevarla al Campamento, hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia los dioses, si se iba a hundir se hundiría hasta el fondo. Hades miró con irritación al dios del sol, mientras este tomaba la mano de su hija, pero no comentó al respecto.

-Cierra los ojos.- Apolo le dijo, y ella obedeció, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el dios. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia la fuente de calor, y sintió el sueño invadirla- Oye, Karissa. Ya llegamos al Campamento.

La semidiosa abrió los ojos con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor.

Los campistas a su alrededor les miraban curiosos, y algunas chicas la veían con malos ojos.

Karissa suspiró y se soltó de Apolo.

-Gracias... Lord Apolo- Dudó.

-Sólo Apolo, por favor.

La sonrisa de el dios era tan brillante que Karissa se contuvo de voltear la cara hacia otro lugar.

-Ahora, por favor cierra los ojos.

La hija de Hades obedeció, cerró los ojos, y una sensación de calor inmenso se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si la estuvieran quemando viva. Jadeó con sorpresa cuando aquel calor abrumador desapareció repentinamente, abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

Apolo no estaba.

Pero si muchas personas que la observaban, como esperando que ella empezara convulsionar como la niña del exorcista.

Karissa se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para no prestar atención a los espectadores, y sólo atinó a buscar a Amira con la mirada, encontrándola hablando con Chris cerca del lago.

Sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente, y creía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro, pero caminó hacia su hermano y su amiga, ignorando las miradas de los semidioses.

-¡Karissa!- Amira se lanzó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La hija de Apolo se separó de ella, y la miró de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que estuviera en buen estado- Demonios, no me vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué querían los dioses?

Karissa rió.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Y los dioses... Bueno, es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo.- Chris habló, inspeccionando a su hermana desde su lugar.

Karissa suspiró, asintió y procedió a contarles lo sucedido en el Olimpo.

-Verás, Lady Atenea vino a buscarme por orden de Lord Zeus, ya que iban a decidir que hacer conmigo, supuestamente. Después de una discusión un poco muy larga entre mi padre y Lord Zeus, empecé a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, y no me calmé hasta hace unos... ¿Treinta minutos?. Y, bueno, al final quizás hice un pequeño comentario irrespetuoso hacia Lord Zeus y quizás ahora esté en su lista negra, y...

Amira palmeó la espalda de la hija de Hades, mirándola con las cejas juntas en preocupación.

-Hey Karissa, respira, estúpida.

La susodicha detuvo su parloteo y respiró profundamente, sin sentirse ofendida por el insulto de Amira, sabiendo que ella no lo decía en serio.

-Y bueno... Lord Apolo me trajo aquí, y ahora les estoy contando esta divertida anécdota de la que quizás me reiré cuando este vieja, si llego a tal edad, _por supuesto._

Los otros dos semidioses la miraban, y ella respiraba agitadamente después de haber vomitado verbalmente, con los nervios de haberle faltado el respeto al Rey de los Dioses y que quizás éste la calcinaría con un rayo después de haber sido ofendido.

Amira empezó a reír, cubriendo su boca con su mano, y los labios de Chris temblaban, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué?- Se exaltó la pelinegra- N-No entiendo, ¿De qué se ríen?

Amira le sonrió, rodeando los hombros de Karissa con su brazo izquierdo.

-Debías haber visto tu cara, te mirabas tan resignada, como si estuvieras esperando que te partiera un rayo en ese instante.

La hija de Hades frunció los labios, mirando confundida a su amiga y su hermano.

Su hermano, quien ahora la miraba más serio, y Karissa sabía exactamente qué estaba por preguntarle.

-¿Qué es eso de los ataques de pánico?

Sabía que esto iba a ser un largo día.

Miró a Amira buscando apoyo, y la hija de Apolo sonrió, procediendo a contarle a Chris sobre los ataques de pánico de su amiga. Desde cuándo se iniciaron hasta las únicas maneras de calmarla.

Karissa se alejó lentamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y se escabulló hacia la arena, en donde Clarisse impartía el entrenamiento de espadas.

La hija de Ares se giró hacia la hija de Hades, y la miró con seriedad. Karissa podía sentir la mirada de todos en ella, y Clarisse pareció captar su incomodidad. La asesina del Drakon le lanzó una espada de madera -como todas las que se usaban en los entrenamientos, según Amira- y le indicó que se acercara.

 _-Veamos que tienes._


	3. Chapter 3

-Dime que no es cierto.

-Lo es.

-¿Y estás bien?

-¿En que lugar de tu retorcida mente me veo bien, Amira?- Habló Karissa entre dientes, mirándose en un espejo que le prestó una hija de Afrodita, Lacy. No estaba enojada.

¿Por qué debería estar enojada?, sólo le dieron una grandiosa paliza en la arena. Nada menos de lo que ella misma esperaba, en realidad.

No estaba siendo sarcástica cuando decía que no estaba enfadada. Sólo le dolía.

 _Joder que sí dolía._

Resumiendo cuentas, Clarisse le había pateado el trasero en la arena, dejándola un poco más que magullada y un poco menos que muerta.

Will, hijo de Apolo y consejero de cabaña, le había dicho que se aplicara una loción que le aliviaría el dolor, sin embargo, el único alivio que podía sentir hasta ahora era que Chris no sabía de su situación porque al parecer seguía analizando la información que Amira le había confiado.

Pero claro, eso no quería decir que Nico no se iba a enterar de lo sucedido. La miraba con intensidad desde su lugar, sentado justo frente a ella en el pabellón, y ya hace un rato que había dejado de prestarle atención, si debía ser sincera. Ni siquiera le importaba que Amira siguiera a su lado con sus instintos protectores en todo su esplendor.

Lo que le importaba por ahora era que su espalda, abdomen, piernas y todo su cuerpo, dolía.

Sentía como si su cerebro hubiera decidido tomar unas vacaciones para no ver los problemas en los que se metía al seguir sus impulsos.

Trataba de recordar algo que debía hacer pero no podía. Sabía que lo olvidaba, y se esforzaba como nunca en recordarlo, pero su amigable cerebro no quería cooperar y la estúpida sensación de _"De verdad deberías estar haciendo esa cosa que olvidaste"_ , no se iba.

-Disculpen.

Annabeth pasó junto a ellos, empujando a Amira levemente, visiblemente alterada, paseando su mirada por todos lados en busca de algo, o bueno, alguien. Se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de ellos, con la espalda recta, y volteó lentamente hacia su derecha, para luego correr hacia el lago bajo la mirada curiosa de Karissa y Amira, mientras Nico sonreía de manera imperceptible.

Él sabía algo. Karissa no iba a preguntarle, de todas maneras, muy ocupada aún tratando de recordar lo que tenía pendiente.

Claro, eso no quería decir que Amira no iba a curiosear.

-Oye, Nico.- Ella llamó su atención- Tu sabes que le pasa a Annabeth, ¿Verdad?

-Puede ser. ¿Qué me darás a cambio de la información?

-Tu pide.

-Le harás una broma a los Stoll y te atendrás a las consecuencias.- Anunció Nico, mirándola con suficiencia.

La boca de Amira se abrió con sorpresa y empezó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Karissa los miró brevemente, antes de decidir mantenerse fuera de esos asuntos peligrosos.

 _Embromar a dos hijos de Hermes, el dios del ingenio, jaja._

"Suicidas" Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

-Ni en tus sueños, esos dos son capaces de ponerme serpientes en la cama mientras duermo.- Se negó con vehemencia. Quería saber lo que le pasaba a la hija de Atenea pero no tenía ganas de hacerle una visita a Hades.

-Sabía que te negarías.

##########################

Karissa merodeaba en los campos de fresas, sintiendo sus músculos doler y su cara arder levemente ante el más leve contacto con la brisa fresca. Su mejilla izquierda tenía un moretón y su frente lucía varios raspones, tenía un corte en la pierna -que ya estaba sanando gracias a la ambrosía y el néctar que Will le había suministrado- y muchos otros moretones en distintas partes del cuerpo que la verdad no podía ubicar de manera exacta ya que dolía en todos lados.

Inconscientemente, giraba el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo mientras pensaba y admiraba las fresas, grandes y frescas. Su concentración se mantenía en los recientes acontecimientos, contemplando el gran giro que había dado su vida, cuando de repente un pensamiento la abofeteó con fuerza.

"Mi madre" Recordó, aún a pesar de que no vivieran juntas, el hecho de que era su madre le hacía pensar en lo que ella diría si supiera donde estaba, lo que hacía. Su madre tenía que saber que ella era una semidiosa, estaba casi segura de ello. Se preguntó si se habría fijado de su ausencia, si estaría preocupada. Quería pensar que así era aunque no fueran muy cercanas, era su hija, después de todo, ¿Cierto?.

Fue ahí que recordó aquello que debía hacer.

"Diablos..." Quiso pegarse repetidamente la cabeza, pero le dolería más, así que se abstuvo. Caminó rápidamente entre los cultivos, dirigiéndose al campo de arquería hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Quirón.

-Quirón.- Karissa sonrió- Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Verás, esta es la última semana de clases, y ya que estoy aquí, me preguntaba si debería ir o quedarme de una vez.

Quirón sonrió levemente.

-En mi opinión, creo que deberías ir, ya que es de tus estudios de lo que hablamos. Y probablemente esta semana envíen tarea para el verano.- Karissa asintió, dando a entender que comprendía- Sin embargo, es tu decisión si quieres quedarte.

La semidiosa asintió una vez más, y sonrió al centauro.

-Entiendo... Está bien, iré.- Quirón le dio una palmada en la cabeza, y se dió la vuelta para continuar las lecciones.

Karissa suspiró.

Se despidió del centauro con un movimiento de su mano, y se marchó del campo de arquería en dirección al lago, estaba a un metro de la orilla cuando divisó a Chris hablar con Amira.

Una especie de alarma se activó en el cerebro de Karissa, mientras retrocedía rápidamente, buscando un escondite. Corrió hacia el campo de fresas en el momento exacto en que Chris le dirigió la mirada, y sin importarle a quién empujó e hizo tragar tierra, se escondió entre los cultivos donde había estado momentos atrás, escuchando a su hermano gritar.

-¡Karissa Alexandra Rodríguez! ¡Ven acá en este instante!- El español sonó tan extraño en los oídos de la susodicha que casi olvidó que su hermano estaba enojado.

 _Oh y ella sabía perfectamente por qué._

-¡Siempre supe que eras imprudente pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto!- Aseveró Chris, aún buscando a su hermana entre los cultivos- ¡No puedo creer que te enfrentaras a Clarisse sabiendo que ella es hija de Ares! ¡Pero es más, que no has recibido entrenamiento como tal!

"¡Exactamente!" Karissa gritó mentalmente, jalando su cabello para no hacer un ruidito de frustración.

-¡Karissa! ¡Sólo quiero ver que estés bien, demonios!- Sonaba realmente exasperado en ese momento, y Karissa decidió que se arriesgaría, salió de su escondite, siendo abrazada al instante por el hijo de Hermes- En serio, no vuelvas a pelear con Clarisse, ni aunque sea en un entrenamiento.

-Si no lo hago jamás aprenderé.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Pues no aprendas.

-Pero que mal educas a esa niña, Chris, ¿Piensas dejar que se mantenga ñoña por toda su vida?, Tiras el esfuerzo de cinco años por la borda.- Amira se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca en la boca, que Karissa sabía que era de desaprobación.

Después de un largo discurso de parte de Chris y teniendo a Amira como abogada defensora, ambos dejaron que la reclusa saliera en libertad condicional, logrando que Karissa pudiera respirar en paz.

Con pereza se dirigió a ver el juego de volleyball que se llevaba a cabo, aunque mirando distraídamente el cielo. Cada tanto sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia su madre, luego hacia su padre y luego como su padre se había fijado en una mujer tan frívola como ella.

Trataba de crear un escenario donde sus padres fueran protagonistas, aquel hombre serio que la había visitado, tan regio, con aquella bella pero indiferente y materialista mujer.

Siendo sincera, no podía decir que le sorprendiera que su madre se hubiera fijado en el dios debido a su apariencia de hombre de negocios, y es que para su madre lo primero era su apariencia, lo segundo el dinero, lo tercero dinero que gastar en su apariencia.

Lo que sí le sorprendía, era que Hades hubiera reparado en una de tantas mujeres que van solo tras el dinero.

A menos que hubiera algo más.

Karissa sacudió la cabeza, levantándose de su lugar.

"Es mejor no seguir pensando en estas cosas" Se dijo.

Pensó entonces en lo bien que parecían llevarse sus hermanos y su amiga.

Le parecía extraño que congeniaran tan bien, especialmente Nico y Amira, ambos no se veían como esas personas fáciles de tratar, y se llevaban sorprendentemente bien, por lo que podía notar. Amira solía ser bastante temperamental, y solo alrededor de pocas personas se permitía relajarse, por lo cual le extrañaba que bajara la guardia. Es más, desde que habían llegado al Campamento la notaba más tranquila, y quería pensar que era porque se sentía cómoda alrededor de los semidioses.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto caminaba sin rumbo, sin prestar atención al camino, concentrada en tratar de descifrar el comportamiento de su amiga. Su cuerpo aún dolía, pero podía sentir los efectos de la loción que Will le había recetado.

Claro, el pequeño alivio duró poco, ya que al darle un apasionado beso al suelo el dolor volvió y con energías renovadas. Cuando se animó a levantar la cabeza del suelo, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había terminado bastante cerca del Puño de Zeus, lugar que según los Stoll, estaba maldito.

Pero estar a los alrededores del Puño de Zeus quería decir que estaba en el bosque.

Estaba en el bosque, sola, recién apaleada y con bastantes pensamientos confusos con respecto a su mejor/única amiga, sus padres y el dolor de su cara al tener un íntimo encuentro con el piso.

Se levantó y decidió dar vueltas por ahí hasta que encontrara la salida.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuchó movimiento detrás suyo. Se quitó el anillo y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano derecha, la espada se materializó en su mano y se giró con rapidez hacia la cosa, dispuesta a... Bueno, atizarle y defenderse como pudiera.

No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo.

-¡Woah, cálmate!- Percy dijo, levantando las manos y sonriendo, mientras miraba la espada con curiosidad- No quería asustarte, lo siento.

Karissa suspiró aliviada, sonriéndole devuelta. Devolvió a Kalosýni a su forma de anillo, y se lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho.

Percy se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?- Preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola.

-Fue un... Obsequio, de parte de mi padre.- Respondió, para luego cambiar de tema rápidamente- ¿Y que haces por aquí?

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso a ti,- Alzó una ceja y miró al Puño de Zeus- Estoy seguro de que no sabes como salir de aquí, además de que ese beso que le diste al suelo seguro que fue pasional.

Karissa sintió sus mejillas arder en cuestión de segundos mientras Percy reía ante su cara avergonzada, ella le miró con los labios apretados.

-No es gracioso.- Se quejó, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. El hijo de Poseidón le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que te ves muy graciosa toda roja como te pusiste.

Claro, eso en lugar de calmarla solo la puso peor.

Percy rió.

-Ven,- Habló él, empezando a caminar e indicándole que le siguiera- Te llevaré de regreso.

Karissa caminó hasta estar detrás de él y se mantuvo así hasta que le hablo, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

-Así que, ¿Qué te ha parecido el Campamento, Karissa?

-Pues me gusta mucho, hay algunas cosas raras pero la gente es amigable, creo que me acostumbraré y...- Se detuvo a media frase, mirando al semidiós con incredulidad- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se ha hablado mucho sobre ti desde tu llegada, así que no es realmente una sorpresa que sepa tu nombre.- Respondió, mirando hacia el frente de nuevo.

-Oh...- Realmente no le parecía extraño que hablaran tanto sobre ella, en su preparatoria solían hacerlo, no muy positivamente, pero lo hacían.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan incómoda por eso?

Karissa caminaba sin realmente fijarse en el camino, detallando el bosque, sin prestar atención. En un momento dado, Percy apretó su brazo con fuerza tirándola hacia atrás.

-¡O-Oye!- Reclamó ella, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, miró a Percy, lista para reclamarle cuando él le señaló a donde ella planeaba pisar. Justo donde habían solo hojas y plantas.

Percy tomó una piedra de tamaño considerable, y la tiró hacia las hojas. En el momento en que la piedra cayó sobre las hojas, éstas se hundieron dando paso a un gran agujero, el cual adentro tenía diferentes bichos de variados tamaños y colores.

Karissa desvió la mirada con asco, si había algo que tocara sus nervios eran los insectos.

-Gracias...- Dijo ella.

-Tranquila, más de una vez caí en esas cosas. Sólo debes aprender a diferenciarlas.- Aconsejó el azabache, señalando las hojas.

Karissa asintió, mientras le seguía una vez más, esta vez prestando más atención a su alrededor.

A Karissa no le agradaban mucho los silencios incómodos, y -por lo menos ella- se estaba sintiendo horriblemente sofocada por ese silencio.

-Así que...- Empezó, llamando la atención del héroe, quien ahora caminaba a su lado- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Quiso golpearse con algo ante su pobre intento de buscar conversación, pero como Amira siempre le decía: Era _patética_ al socializar.

Percy, sin embargo, pareció apreciar el esfuerzo.

-Azul.- Respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Negro.

-Mi turno, ¿Comida favorita? La mía es, bueno, cualquiera que sea azul.

Karissa le miró intrigada, pero no preguntó al respecto.

-Mi comida favorita...- Pensó con cuidado cual sería su decisión, pues la verdad disfrutaba de toda la comida- Supongo que lasagna, aunque en realidad todo me gusta. ¿Edad?

-17, cumpliré 18 el 18 de Agosto.

-Yo tengo 16, los cumplí el 20 de Diciembre.

-Asisto a Fredders, ¿Tú?

-Carson. Tengo dos medios hermanos, uno por mi madre y otro por mi padre.

-Yo tengo un hermano por parte de mi padre. Mi madre se llama Sally Jackson.

-Mi mama se llama Gabriela Rodríguez. Me gusta leer, más que nada géneros de literatura clásica.

-A mi me gusta dormir.- Sonrió Percy, logrando que Karissa riera- Bueno, aparte de eso me gusta ir a la playa y pasar horas en el agua.

-Bueno, supongo que sería extraño si fueras hijo del dios del mar y no te gustara el agua.- Comentó ella, sonriendo- Y dime, ¿En serio puedes hablar con los caballos y los peces?

-Oye, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me han contado...

Ambos semidioses se enfrascaron en una conversación amena, cambiando de tema de manera radical, tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían salido del bosque.

Pasearon por el Campamento, hablando sobre sus gustos musicales, las materias que odiaban y todo tipo de temas triviales.

Se detuvieron cuando se anunció la hora de la cena, algo sorprendidos de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Aún así, continuaron hablando en camino al pabellón, iban pasando el lago cuando Percy tropezó con una piedra, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo en el lago y llevándose a Karissa, quien trataba de ayudarlo, con él.

Ambos salieron a la superficie, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-¡Está m-muy fría!- Karissa se quejó, quitándose el cabello mojado de la cara.

Percy, sin embargo, comenzó a reír con fuerza. Y así siguió hasta que logró contagiar a Karissa.

Los dos semidioses salieron del lago, chorreando agua hasta por los oídos, y riendo como si les hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Suspirando, se miraron. Ya hacía algo de frío.

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa.- Dijo Karissa, empezando a caminar hacia las cabañas cuando Percy la detuvo- ¿Sucede al...?

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando miró su mano, su cuerpo, y luego a Percy. Estaban completamente secos. Como si nunca los hubiera tocado ni una gota de agua.

-¿C-Cómo...?- Miró a Percy con la boca abierta mientras él sonreía con diversión en la mirada.

-Ventajas de ser hijo de Poseidón.- Se encogió de hombros, luego miró al pabellón- Creo que ya nos tardamos bastante, vamos.

Se dirigieron al pabellón, despidiéndose cuando entraron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

Karissa podía sentir la mirada de Chris y Amira tratando de leer su mente pero trató de ignorarlos sentándose con Nico, quien comía en gran cantidad.

-Hey,- Le llamó Nico- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-Me había perdido en el bosque, Percy me encontró y nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde.- Resumió ella, comiendo con lentitud, apartando un jugoso pedazo de carne para ofrendar a su padre.

Nico la miró con una ceja alzada, Karissa se veía algo pálida y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de rosado.

Karissa suspiró, no tenía mucha hambre así que se levantó y lo que quedó de su comida lo lanzó al fuego.

-Hades.

El delicioso olor llenó sus fosas nasales mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un toque en el hombro, volteó y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Amira, quien le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la hija de Apolo al tiempo tocaba la cara de Karissa; ella sonrió y asintió mientras la otra semidiosa la empujaba fuera del pabellón y en dirección a las cabañas- Te ves muy pálida cariño, ¿Te duele algo?

-No mamá,- Rodó los ojos- Estoy bien.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con sospecha para luego asentir.

-De acuerdo... Pero si te sientes mal solo debes ir a la enfermería.

-Ajá,- Respondió sin prestar real atención, hasta que recordó que debía hablar con Amira- ¿Piensas ir a clases mañana?

-No, ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

Amira se detuvo, la miró, parpadeó y siguió mirándola.

-¿Bromeas?- La castaña preguntó, sintiendo como si le fuera a dar un infarto.

Karissa suspiró.

-No... Pienso ir, y no,- Interrumpió antes de que Amira hablara- No tienes que ir conmigo.

-¡Bueno, no puedo dejarte ir sola con todos esos cretinos!- Replicó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaré bien.- Aseguró, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba realmente segura de que soportaría la soledad que hace tanto no sentía.

Aún así sonrió, sonrió y se despidió de su amiga para luego ir a su cabaña.

Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente se acostó boca abajo en su litera, sintiendo el cansancio sumarse al dolor de sus heridas, haciéndola dormirse rápidamente.

############################

En la madrugada, cuando despertó, Karissa no pudo ignorar el pequeño escozor en su garganta, no le prestó atención, sin embargo, y se levantó para ducharse, cepillarse los dientes, peinarse, aplicar el ungüento que Will le dio y vestirse.

Exactamente en ese orden, un orden que usualmente no se molestaría en seguir pero la hacía sentir lo suficientemente concentrada como para ignorar el pequeño ardor en sus heridas y garganta.

Debían ser más o menos las seis de la mañana, y debía irse ya a su departamento a recoger sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

Suspiró, tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió de la cabaña mirando de reojo a Nico, quien dormía con una almohada en la cara y envuelto en sus sábanas.

Salió del Campamento girando el anillo en su mano derecha, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada ante el mundo exterior. Sólo había estado en el Campamento Mestizo por tres días pero le daba una seguridad que jamás sintió en ningún otro lugar.

Con paso firme se encaminó a su apartamento, llegando a lo sumo treinta minutos después y pensando que debería comprarse al menos una bicicleta.

Subió al ascensor después de saludar al portero y marcó el tercer piso. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, el cual era la tercera puerta a la derecha, número 15.

Miró con cuidado todas sus cosas, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar, fue a su habitación, tomó su mochila y en ella introdujo sus cuadernos y libros. Se puso un reloj y se dirigió a la cocina a revisar el estado de sus alimentos, rezando porque estuvieran comestibles.

Afortunadamente, todos sus alimentos estaban a un mes de la fecha de caducidad.

Sacó el pan y el queso del refrigerador, preparándose un sándwich sencillo y guardándolo en un contenedor de plástico para meterlo en su mochila. Salió del apartamento, cerró con llave y emprendió el viaje a la preparatoria.

En el camino tropezó con varias personas, de esas típicas personas que no tienen tiempo siquiera de mirar a quien empujaron. Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, a pesar de que hubieron momentos en los que casi se cae en las transitadas calles.

Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al instituto. Miró el edificio con ligero desprecio, pero de todas maneras entró, buscando su casillero con la mirada y luego dirigiéndose a el. Abrió el casillero y metió los libros que se había traído de su apartamento, los cuales eran de las clases del día siguiente, sacó sus materiales para la clase de matemáticas y empezó a caminar hacia el aula.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien conocido recostado de la pared justo al lado de la puerta del aula.

-Amira,- Le llamó, haciendo que ella volteara, sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no vendrías.

Amira se acercó a ella.

-Escucha, he venido a cuidarte, así que no esperes que realmente preste atención a las clases.- Aclaró firmemente.

Karissa sonrió, asintiendo y entrando al aula con Amira atrás de ella.

Al cabo de un rato sus compañeros empezaron a llegar y la campana sonó de manera estridente e irritante.

El profesor entró y empezó a indicar la página en la que trabajarían ese día.

-Agh...- Karissa oyó a Amira quejarse- Las cosas que hago por ti _._

La clase avanzó sin complicaciones, y al final el profesor indicó cuáles eran los ejercicios que deberían practicar para la próxima clase, la cual era el jueves.

Amira y Karissa salieron del aula, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos casilleros. Después de sacar sus materiales para literatura, Karissa se encaminó a su clase mientras Amira iba a la clase de ciencias.

Entró al aula en silencio, se sentó al final y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran todos sus compañeros y el profesor.

Miró por la ventana, apreciando la vista de la ajetreada ciudad.

Estornudó con ligereza y sacudió la cabeza.

 _Oh genial. Ahora me enfermé._

############################

Ese día, 14:42.

-Atención todos.- Dionisio habló, llamando la atención de todos - Como todos saben, este viernes es su tonto jueguito y los romanos vendrán a unirse y todo eso. Eso es todo. Adiós.

Y como llegó se fue, dejando a Karissa en blanco, sorprendida ante su rápida aparición.

Chris le sonrió.

-Te acostumbrarás.- Él dijo.

"Ya..." Pensó con incredulidad.

Aun así sonrió de igual manera. Era toda una locura lo que estaba pasando, pero bueno, no se quejaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia, y me gustaría saber si ven un error ortográfico, pues aunque reviso antes de publicarlo, aveces las cosas pasan por debajo de mis narices.**

 **Ahora, me gustaría agradecer a _Eddarkrauss_ y a _TsukihimePrincess_ por sus comentarios por comentar en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Tamar.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Martes, 18:49._

—¡Ka-ri-ssa! — Amira llamó a su amiga, después haber hablado sola como por diez minutos —. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Podemos decirle a Quirón que no quieres participar hoy.

Karissa negó.

—Estoy... — Una repentina tos la interrumpió, haciendo que se doblara sobre su estómago ligeramente —. Pensándolo bien... Por favor dile que lo siento.

Amira alzó una ceja y la empujó a la enfermería, donde Will las recibió. Sé le ordenó descanso a la hija de Hades, tomar una medicina cada 6 horas acompañada de un poco de néctar y comer los suficiente a la hora de la cena.

Mientras Will le daba instrucciones a su hermana, Karissa pensaba en los mentados romanos que llegarían el jueves. Los Stoll decían que los mejores eran sin duda los "legados" -aún no entendia bien eso- y los hijos de Mercurio. Nico le habló sobre Hazel, quien parecía ser una buena chica, Frank, el pretor junto a Reyna y Jason, el hijo de Zeus.

Sólo oír hablar sobre el hijo de Zeus le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Y si resultaba ser un idiota arrogante?

 _Esperemos que ninguno de mis pensamientos se cumplan o no pasaré de esta noche por los nervios..._

Amira acompañó a Karissa a la Cabaña 13, donde después de tomar la pastilla se acostó a dormir, mientras su amiga velaba su sueño en silencio.

Saliendo se encontró con Nico, a quien le indicó que hiciera silencio y no despertará a Karissa.

Lidiar con Chris iba a ser una molestia, pero si eso ayudaba a Karissa estaba dispuesta a aguantar las ganas de golpear al sobreprotector hermano de su amiga.

 _Miércoles, 06:18._

La mañana llegó, Amira se levantó, se duchó, se vistió, se cepilló, se peinó y salió de su cabaña en dirección al pabellón y luego a la Cabaña de Hades. Mientras dejaba la comida para Karissa, se aseguró de dejarle una pastilla para que se la tomara cuando se levantara, más una nota para Nico diciéndole que se asegurara de que Karissa se comiera todo lo de la bandeja, bebiera el néctar y se tomara la píldora.

Se marchó en dirección al campo de arquería, donde estaban ya la mayoría de sus hermanos.

 _Miércoles, 8:02._

Karissa de levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Se quedó mirando el techo con expresión vacía, sintiendo sus sienes palpitar. Suspiró y miró la Cabaña de reojo, notando que Nico estaba saliendo del baño, vestido y con el pelo húmedo.

—Buenos días — Nico saludó, y ella agradeció que su tono de voz fuera bajo y calmado —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quiso responder, pero al final sólo se encogió de hombros con cansancio, enrollándose en las sábanas.

Nico la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, acercándose a ella y tocando su frente.

—Estás algo caliente, pero no creó que sea fiebre. Levántate, debes comer para tomarte la medicina.

Karissa se quejó, pero aún así se incorporó.

Nico le puso la bandeja en las piernas y ella comenzó a comer con lentitud, bebiendo néctar entre bocados, dejando sólo una pequeña porción de carne. El chico se vió satisfecho con eso y le pasó la pastilla, la cual ella se tomó acompañada de un largo trago de jugo.

Nico le tomó la temperatura una última vez antes de irse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Karissa se durmió, escuchando superficialmente las voces frente a la puerta.

 _Miércoles, 14:34._

Amira gruñó con frustración cuando Clarisse volvió a tumbarla, sintiendo en su nuca la mirada de Chris.

Te lo dije.

Se lo estaba restregando en la cara, estaba segura.

Se levantó con ayuda de Clarisse, con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba perder.

Amira se acercó a Malcolm, hijo de Atenea, y le preguntó la hora.

 _14:36._

Maldijo por lo bajo después de agradecerle y empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la Cabaña de Hades.

Era hora de que Karissa se tomara su medicina y ella haciendo rabietas porque perdió una pelea insignificante.

 _Que gran amiga eres, querida._

Llegó a la Cabaña de su amiga y la buscó con la mirada, encontrando sólo a un bulto envuelto entre las sábanas.

Suspiró y se acercó, moviéndola un poco.

—Karissa, cariño — Le habló tranquila pero firme, sacudiéndola con más fuerza —, despierta, debes comer.

Karissa empezó a moverse, y su cabeza salió de su escondite.

Amira tocó su frente, estaba cálida, pero no tenía fiebre. Su rostro pálido y con ojeras era una vista que tenía mucho tiempo sin presenciar.

Tomó la bandeja de comida que suponía que le había traído Nico, y la puso sobre la mesita de noche. Empezó a darle la comida con lentitud, en porciones pequeñas, dándole un sorbo pequeño de néctar también.

Era esa actitud maternal lo que hacía que Karissa se sintiera tan cómoda con Amira en ese tipo de situaciones. Esa preocupación genuina por su bienestar.

Ese tipo de cosas, Karissa las apreciaba.

Terminó de comer y se tomó la pastilla, aún con el cansancio tatuado en el rostro.

Amira le sonrió con cariño, acomodando las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Que duermas bien, cariño.

Acarició el cabello oscuro de su amiga, besando su frente con suavidad antes de levantarse e irse en dirección al lago.

Ahí se encontró a Chris, quien la miraba preocupado.

—¿Cómo está Karissa? ¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Cólicos? ¿Garganta inflamada?

Amira alzó una ceja, caminando junto a Chris mientras trataba de ignorar la voz insistente del hijo de Hermes.

—Amira, ¿Ya comió? ¿Le diste la medicina? ¿Sé tomó el néctar?

Amira empezó a apretar los puños con cada pregunta que Chris le hacía, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

—¡Amiraaaaaaaa!

La mencionada sólo atinó a voltear y tomarle del cuello antes de empezar a hablar en un tono que podría pasar por normal, pero que era sin duda amenazante.

—Escúchame, Rodríguez. Si no quieres que te corte en pedacitos y te tire a la hoguera como ofrenda a los dioses, más te vale que dejes de ser tan intenso. En serio. Karissa está bien. He lidiado con ella por el suficiente tiempo como para saber qué necesita, a qué es alérgica y muchas otras cosas. No necesito tenerte pululando a mi alrededor como una plaga para cuidar bien de ella. Ahora, hazte un favor y déjame en paz.

Soltó al hermano de su amiga y se marchó con el ceño fruncido.

Ese tipo podría pasar por un acosador.

Se encogió de hombros y fue al pabellón para poder almorzar.

 _Jueves, 14:57._

El procedimiento se repitió los últimos días, y gracias a los cuidados de Nico, Chris y Amira -aunque fue Amira más que nada- Karissa us había mejorado, y a pesar de que aún tenía un pequeño ardor en la garganta y dolor en el cuerpo, empezó a asistir a los entrenamientos.

El tiro con arco no se le daba mal, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin duda era cansina y le quedaba mucho por aprender, el entrenamiento de espada no iba tan mal y, bueno, nunca fue muy dotada en las artes así que si fuera una asignatura, tendría las calificaciones por el piso. Decidió que prefería quemarse en el muro de escalada que tener que volver a pescar un resfriado cayendo al agua en la carrera de canoas.

Le hubiera gustado montar los Pegasos, pero cada vez que se acercaba a uno relinchaban como si estuvieran poseídos.

—No les agradan mucho los hijos de Hades — Comentó Annabeth, quien de casualidad pasaba junto a ella cuando le explicaba a Amira el problema —. Quizás si hablas con Percy podrá convencer a Blackjack de que se montar por tí.

Karissa inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Blackjack?

—Sí. Es el Pegaso de Percy.

La hija de Atenea sonrió ligeramente y se fue en dirección al lago.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, no había visto al hijo de Poseidón desde que cayó en cama.

Bueno, no había visto a casi nadie, solo a sus hermanos y Amira.

—Hey, veamos quién sube más rápido y con menos quemaduras — Sugirió Amira, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisita maquiavélica.

La hija de Hades rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hecho.

La ganadora por experiencia fue obviamente Amira.

A la hora de la cena, se sentó en la mesa de Hades junto a Nico, mirando de reojo hacia Percy, quien también comía en gran cantidad.

Hizo su ofrenda a su padre luego de haber comido, y se plantó frente a Percy.

—Necesito un favor.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Percy, quien la miró con la boca llena de comida y las mejillas algo sucias.

El hijo de Poseidón tragó con dificultad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida azul.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Karissa de puso de cuclillas junto a él, con sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de él.

—¿Podrías, por favor, por favor, por favor convencer a un Pegaso de que me deje montarlo?

Percy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus labios temblaron, se estiraron y formaron una sonrisa que se transformó en una carcajada.

Karissa frunció los labios, viendo como Percy reía con fuerza.

El chico comenzó a calmarse y le sonrió con más calma.

—Lo siento, no me río de tí. Es sólo... — Percy se levantó, tirando las sobras de su comida como ofrenda a su padre, indicándole a Karissa que lo siguiera —. No necesito convencer a los Pegasos de nada, estoy seguro de que si les hablas y tratas de acercarte a ellos, al final les caerás muy bien.

Karissa escuchó todo, dudando de las palabras de Percy, aún así lo siguió y se dió cuenta de que iban a los establos.

—¿Percy?

El chico la tomó del brazo al ver que se detuvo u empezó a jalonear para que caminara, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Vamos, vamos — Le alentó con una sonrisa, cada vez acercándose más a los establos —. Debemos empezar la misión "Ayudemos a Karissa a hacerse amiga de los Pegasos" antes de que lleguen los romanos.

—Pero...

La queja murió en sus labios cuando los caballos alados empezaron a relinchar, habiendo detectado su presencia.

Percy la soltó y se acercó a los Pegasos, manteniéndose junto a uno negro que se frotó contra su costado.

—Hey chicos, ella es Karissa, es una hija de Hades.

 _"Créame jefe, eso lo sabemos. El olor a muerto lo sentimos desde que salieron del pabellón."_

—Blackjack — Regañó Percy — Ella es una buena persona, ¿De acuerdo?. Quiere ser su amiga.

Karissa observaba desde atrás, considerando la opción de huir por un momento.

 _"Ya, claro. ¿Que viene ahora? ¿Quirón se vestirá con un tutú?_ " Blackjack resopló y Percy le miró con más seriedad.

—Hablo en serio, Blackjack. Por lo menos traten de no hacer mucho escándalo mientras ella les habla.

Una vez más tomó a Karissa del brazo y la alentó a acercarse a los caballos alados.

—Vamos, diles algo.

Karissa le miró con duda, pero decidió obedecer.

—Eh... Bueno, como Percy les dijo, mi nombre es Karissa Rodríguez, soy hija de Hades, uh... Siempre... — Tomó valor para decirlo —. Siempre me han gustado los caballos, pero nunca les he agradado. Siempre quise tener una mascota, mi madre nunca me dejó porque siempre huían de mí. Supongo que ahora es obvio porqué. Lo que sea, sólo... De verdad me gustaría mucho poder ser su amiga.

Les sonrió a los animales, mientras todo permanecía en silencio. Percy la miraba de manera indescriptible y los caballos alados parecían estar congelados en el tiempo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Pegaso negro, Blackjack, sé acercó un poco y extendió su ala en dirección a Karissa.

—Está dándote permiso para que lo acaricies, Karissa.

La hija de Hades abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando el ala frente a ella. Estiró la mano y acarició las plumas con algo de miedo, tomando más confianza luego, acercándose un poco a Blackjack y tocando su ala con ambas manos, admirando la suave textura de las plumas.

Percy rió ante el comportamiento casi infantil de la pelinegra. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillaban con emoción.

Después de unos minutos, Percy decidió que era suficiente.

—Bien Karissa, es hora de irnos — La susodicha volteó y le miró con tristeza, su labio inferior ligeramente estirado en un puchero incompleto —, aún debemos recibir a los romanos y deben estar por llegar.

Karissa suspiró y sonrió a los Pegasos, alejándose lentamente de Blackjack.

—Muchas gracias.

Percy esperó a que Karissa estuviera a su lado para empezar a caminar en dirección a la entrada del Campamento.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin mucho sentido, como por qué el agua era transparente y no azul, por qué el cielo era azul y otras tonterías.

Su amena charla fue interrumpida, sin embargo, por la llegada de los romanos.

Karissa sintió su estómago resolverse cuando Nico se paró a su izquierda y entre él y Percy le señalaban a todos con nombres y padre/ancestro divino.

—Y ella es Hazel, nuestra hermana — Señaló a una chica de color y rizados cabellos, de ojos brillantes y bastante baja.

No que ella tuviera mucho que decir.

—¡Nico!

Hazel se acercaba a máxima velocidad al hijo de Hades, a quien abrazó con fuerza. Nico suspiró y palmeó la espalda de su hermana.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, Nico.

—Yo también tengo mucho que contarte — Sonrió un poco, tomando a Karissa de la mano y acercándola a ambos —. Ella es Karissa, nuestra hermana.

Hazel la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego se lanzó a abrazarla, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.

Amira corrió a su amiga y empezó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, recibiendo risitas tontas de su amiga.

—¡Genial, ya se rompió! — Gruñó Amira, mirando a Hazel de reojo, quien por cierto, seguía abrazada su hermana.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de tener una hermana! Quiero decir, Nico es increíble pero no es lo mismo.

Karissa rió mientras se incorporaba, aún con Hazel pegada a ella.

—Te entiendo, a veces los hermanos no comprenden lo que sentimos las chicas.

Ambas rieron, incorporándose lentamente. Amira tomó la mano de Karissa, ayudándola a levantarse de suelo, mientras Nico hacía lo mismo con Hazel. Las dos chicas se adelantaron a la hoguera, dejando a Nico y Percy atrás junto con Amira.

El camino a la hoguera fue silencioso, al menos para Percy, Amira y Nico, quienes escuchaban a Karissa y Hazel hablar con entusiasmo sobre distintos temas como la escuela, la cocina -ni idea de dónde salió el tema-, y ese tipo de cosas.

Amira suspiró, mirándolas como si estuvieran locas cuando mencionaron algo sobre una comida rara llamada builebés o algo así. Lo único que sabía era que era francés y no tenía idea de como se pronunciaba.

Karissa estaba tan ocupada en su conversación con su hermana, que casi no prestó atención al hecho de que la hija de Apolo cayó sobre su trasero al no estar prestando atención al camino por mirar al cielo nocturno.

Casi.

—Ay... — Se quejó Amira, levantándose sin más, mirando a Nico sonreír ligeramente —. Sí, ríete di Angelo. Ya veremos cuando seas tu quien caiga.

Karissa la escuchó murmurar unos cuantos insultos por lo bajo mientras caminaba más rapido, esta vez mirando al suelo. Rió y siguió hablando con Hazel.

Después de la fogata, los hijos del dios del Inframundo se dirigieron a su cabaña. Nico se acostó casi inmediatamente y las dos chicas continuaron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

 _Viernes, 8:53._

Karissa caminaba con pereza, dirigiéndose a la arena, donde entrenaría con Clarisse, o mejor dicho, donde Clarisse limpiaría el suelo con ella una vez más. Esperaba mejorar eso o los entrenamientos la matarían en lugar de los monstruos.

Llegó a la arena, donde se encontró también con varios romanos, algunos exageradamente corpulentos, por lo que supuso que serían hijos de Marte o sus legados.

Después del calentamiento, Clarisse la llamó al frente para hacer una demostración.

"Bien" Pensó, caminando hacia su cuñada con pesadez.

Llegó frente a ella, y se mantuvo en posición de defensa. Clarisse buscó darle en el costado izquierdo, consiguiéndolo, seguidamente lanzó un mandoble a los pies de Karissa que, por suerte, vio venir y saltó antes de que llegara a sus pies. La hija de Hades atacó por la derecha, tratando de golpearla, Clarisse fue mas rápida, esquivando con facilidad el golpe. Su cuñada la distrajo con un movimiento de su espada para luego hacerla caer con sus pies.

Karissa jadeó al sentir la madera de la espada en su cuello.

—Seis minutos con dieciséis segundos — Comentó Malcolm, hijo de Atenea, con un cronometro en la mano izquierda, mirando a Karissa, quien seguía en el suelo, respirando con rapidez —, mejoraste un minuto completo tu resistencia, Karissa.

—Sigue siendo debilucha — Gruñó Clarisse, tomando a la azabache por el brazo, levantándola con facilidad —, y con esta masa muscular es imposible que mejore en algún futuro cercano. Debes entrenar más, niña, ¿Qué haces con tu tiempo libre?

Malcolm suspiró, quitando la mano de Clarisse del brazo de Karissa, alejándolas.

—Ella apenas llegó apenas hace unas semanas, ¿De acuerdo?, es normal que le cueste llevar el mismo ritmo que nosotros.

Clarisse bufó, murmurando un "Lo que sea".

La voz burlona de un chico se alzó sobre las demás.

—¿Y se supone que ella es hija de Hades, el poderoso dios del Inframundo?

El tipo era grotesco en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde su grasoso cabello oscuro hasta sus grandes y gordos pies.

—Una niñita delicada como ella jamás podría ser buena en este tipo de cosas — Continuó el tipo con una sonrisa come mierda en su rostro lleno de cicatrices —. ¿Por qué mejor no vas con los hijos de Deméter a hacer sus ridículas coronas de flores?

Karissa se mantuvo callada mientras el tipo reía con su voz rasposa e irritante, Malcolm le indicó que volviera a su lugar y el entrenamiento continuó sin contratiempos.

Antes de dejar la arena, Karissa y Amira lograron captar al mismo tipo decir: "La supuesta hija de Hades apenas y sabe mover una espada como es debido, debe estar por ahí llorando o retocándose el maquillaje".

Los que estaban con él rieron, pero su risa fue la más... llamativa, por decirlo de alguna manera no ofensiva.

Amira rodó los ojos, tomó a Karissa del brazo y la jaló para apurar su paso hacia el campo de arquería.

Amira siempre había tenido una buena puntería desde que Karissa la conoció. Sería la única que podía lanzar una bola de papel desde el otro lado del salón y que te diera justo en la frente o que cayera en la cesta de la basura.

Por eso le sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera atinado al centro del objetivo, y todos parecían igualmente anonadados.

Pero ella sabía que no era su puntería. Lo sabía por la manera en que sus ojos marrones se entrecerraban levemente y parpadeaba rápidamente.

—¿Te falla la vista? — Le preguntó, soltando la flecha. No en el centro, pero tampoco la falló. Bien.

—Sí.

Amira soltó su flecha, fallando en dar en el blanco de nuevo. Podía sentir la mirada de sus hermanos en su nuca, pero no le importaba mucho en realidad. El objetivo se veía borroso a sus ojos y por más que intentara no podría ver mejor a menos que se acercara.

Maldijo por lo bajo, apretó el arco con fuerza y lo dejó por ahí antes de irse del campo.

Karissa se mantuvo en su lugar, disparando flecha tras flecha, mejorando un poco según su optimista punto de vista.

Al término de la práctica, Karissa fue en busca de su amiga. Ella estaba sentada en los establos, acariciando a un Pegaso blanco y con pelaje de igual color.

Karissa se acercó con lentitud, guardando distancia con los animales.

Ellos guardaron silencio, por lo menos.

—Hey — Saludó. Amira volteó —, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo... Lo siento. No debí irme así.

—No te disculpes, está bien.

Se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, antes de que empezaran a llegar los demás campistas.

Karissa suspiró.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría, Amira.

—No — La castaña soltó al Pegaso, apretando las manos —. No se suponía que esto pasaría, el doctor dijo...

Karissa la interrumpió.

—El doctor dijo que mejorarías pronto, pero que no debías forzar la vista.

Se dirigió a Katie, hija de Deméter y empezó a hablar con ella.

Amira gruñó, se levantó y acompañó a Karissa, saludando a Katie Gardner.

 _18:04._

Karissa suspiró con aplomo, mirando a los robustos romanos. Algunos parecían simpáticos, sin duda, pero se veían mucho más... Eran diferentes.

Quizás era ella, siendo griega y ellos romanos, probablemente sería la falta de aquella sensacion de familiaridad que tenia cuando hablaba con sus compañeros.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras Annabeth y Percy explicaban la estrategia que tenían preparada.

—Karissa — Percy dijo, llamando la atención de ambos hijos de Hades —, tú protegerás la bandera junto a Malcolm.

Ella miró al hijo de Atenea, estaba mirando los alrededores con ojo crítico. Malcolm pareció captar su mirada y se la devolvió junto con una sonrisa serena.

La voz de Annabeth la hizo desviar la mirada.

—Amira y Nico se encargarán de la guardia fronteriza. Giselle — Una chica desde el fondo gritó "¡Aquí!" —, ayudarás a los Stoll a armar unas trampas por todo el bosque.

Siguieron detallando cosas y dando lugares a los demás, pero Karissa no escuchaba. No quería pelear, y parecía que Percy y Annabeth lo sabían.

Suspiró cuando todos empezaron a movilizarse. Siguió a Malcolm a través del bosque, teniendo cuidado al pisar, no queriendo caer en una trampa.

La dichosa bandera era gris, pintada con un búho de brillantes ojos -muy realista, de hecho- y con el numero 6 encima del animal.

La bandera se situaba en el tronco roto de un árbol, que si no fuera por las claras marcas de garras, diría que fue por un pájaro carpintero.

Suspiró y se quedó en su lugar, observando los alrededores y escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, Karissa escuchó las hojas romperse desde el flanco izquierdo. Le hizo una seña a Malcolm, quien sigilosamente se acercó.

Un hijo de Marte salió de su escondite con la lanza en alto, pero Malcolm no se dejó amedrentar. Con un movimiento de su espada rompió la lanza, acto seguido golpeó al romano en el abdomen y le puso el filo de su espada en el cuello.

El romano trató de forcejear, pero Malcolm apretó más la espada, sin llegar a herirlo.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado!— Gritó. Malcolm rodó los ojos.

—Karissa— La llamó, señalándole que se acercara —, toma esa cuerda que está cerca de la bandera y tráela.

Karissa acató la orden, extendiéndole la cuerda, la cual él utilizó para atar al hijo de Marte al árbol más cercano.

Malcolm sacó un frasco del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y obligó al rehén a beberla. El tipo cayó rendido al instante y el rubio volvió a guardar el frasco.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Karissa estaba sorprendida. No lo habría matado... ¿O si? No, no, no. Malcolm no haría eso, ¿Verdad?

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando el hijo de Atenea le sonrió con serenidad.

—Es una poción que les pedí a los hijos de Hécate. Despertará en unas dos horas como máximo.

Karissa se permitió suspirar con alivio. Ambos estaban dirigiéndose a sus posiciones cuando escucharon pasos apurados.

Malcolm se puso en guardia y Karissa apretó a Kalosýni con fuerza, esperando a que los intrusos se presentaran ante ellos.

Cada uno era de diferente contextura. Unos más altos y repugnantes con su cabello grasoso y sonrisas confiadas, y algunos más bajos pero igualmente arrogantes. Eran seis.

Entre ellos estaba el tipo que se había burlado de ella en el entrenamiento esa mañana. Y la miraba fijamente.

Malcolm se situó a su lado, empuñando la espada con seguridad. Karissa le imitó, algo dudosa, pero dispuesta a evitar la victoria de los romanos.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí— Habló el burlón legado de Marte, acercándose y con los ojos fijos en Karissa —, ¡La hija de Hades!, ¿Quiere que me incline ante usted, majestad?

Karissa apretó la boca para no perder la paciencia y lanzarse como estúpida hacia él.

—¿Estás enfadada?, ¿Vas a llorar, princesita?— Rió escandalosamente, y sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo.

Una sensación de Deja Vu invadió a Karissa. Ah, cierto. Se parecían tanto a los críos que la molestaban en la escuela primaria que empezaba a creer que eran parientes.

—¿No piensas responder?, ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando sólo?— Él seguía acercándose y Karissa no estaba segura de que podría defenderse en caso de que la atacara.

El tipo sonrió más ampliamente, si eso era posible.

—Bueno, lo más seguro es que tu madre haya sido una loca más del montón. Parece que todas las madres de los hijos de Hades terminan o son locas de remate. No me sorprende, con esos hijos tan raritos que tienen. Y ni hablar del padre de éstos...

Los idiotas de atrás rieron, y Karissa sentía su cara enrojecer. Bien, su relación con su madre no era la mejor -de hecho, dudaba que hubiera relación alguna que rescatar más que la biológica-, pero seguía siendo quien la crió. Además, por hijos de Hades se refería también a Nico.

Malcolm estaba aún en posición de defensa, preparado para saltar ante cualquier cambio y los otros romanos estaban más atrás del legado, riendo como los retardados que eran.

Él continuó hablando.

—Dan asco— Escupió, y la sangre de Karissa ardía por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, pero aún así podía oír —, son los hijos de la muerte, y lo único que traen es destrucción y odio.

Karissa bajó su espada, con la mirada en el suelo, sintiendo todo temblar por la furia que sentía.

Malcolm abrió la boca con sorpresa. El suelo temblaba y Karissa tenía un aura amenazadora alrededor de ella.

La tierra se agrietó justo frente a ella, la fisura se abrió más y más, y de ahí salieron seis esqueletos. Se movían de forma lenta, pero segura.

Karissa tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba al legado de Marte fijamente y no parecía estar consciente de que acababa de invocar a los muertos.

Los esqueletos se acercaban al romano, y cuando éste los atacaba se armaban de nuevo. Otros dos esqueletos salieron del suelo, justo detrás del robusto chico, tomándolo de los brazos.

Malcolm miraba todo esto sorprendido, al igual que los otros romanos. Escuchó unos pasos y volteó, encontrándose a Nico y Quirón.

Nico se acercó a paso lento a los esqueletos, mientras más se acercaba, los esqueletos se alejaban del romano y se encaminaban hacia el lugar del que salieron. En cuanto los muertos regresaron al Inframundo, Nico se encargó de cubrir aquellos agujeros en el suelo.

Karissa reaccionó cuando Quirón puso su mano en su hombro, mirándola seriamente. Nico se acercó a ambos, observando pensativo a su hermana.

Poco a poco, los demás campistas fueron llegando para observar la escena, murmurando sus teorías sobre lo sucedido.

—¡Casi me matas!— Gritó el legado —, ¡Loca! ¡Eres un monstruo!

—¿Karissa?— Quirón habló, ignorando las acusaciones del tipo ese. La hija de Hades tenía la mirada fija en el chico, quien estaba bien alejado de ella —, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

La pelinegra suspiró. Podía decir lo que pensaba y ganarse unos cuantos enemigos, o bien podía mantenerse callada como siempre lo había hecho. Pensó.

 _ **"—Créeme Karissa— Le dijo Hades esa vez —, el Campamento es el único lugar seguro para ti."**_

 _¿Por qué debo callar? Yo no soy quien esta haciendo mal. Tengo derecho a defenderme. Tengo derecho a hablar. ¿Por qué disculparme?, si él es un idiota conmigo entonces se lo tenía bien merecido._

—No fue mi intención el invocar a los muertos y _casi matarte_ , pero eres un imbécil y te lo mereces— Dijo, fulminando al tembloroso chico con su oscura mirada—, y si yo soy un monstruo, entonces tú también lo eres, y todos lo somos, porque somos iguales. Deja de comportarte como un _debilucho_ , ¿O acaso necesitas retocar tu maquillaje ahora que ya chillaste como la florecilla que eres?

Amira rió sonoramente, algo sorprendida de que Karissa tuviera el valor de decir eso en frente de todos. Algunos siguieron su ejemplo, como Connor, Travis y Jake. Otros, como Chris, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la actitud de Karissa.

—Me disculpo por los inconvenientes causados, Quirón.

Se dió la vuelta y se marchó junto a Nico y Hazel. Antes de irse, Nico le envió una mirada al legado de Marte.

Definitivamente, ese chico no iba a tener una noche tranquila.

Clarisse rugió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Eso es, pon a los idiotas como él en su lugar!

Amira se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

—Estoy tan orgullosa.

Karissa durmió mejor que nunca esa noche, pero estaba segura de que el día siguiente sería mucho más complicado.


	5. Chapter 5

Contrario a lo que Karissa pensó, su día estaba tranquilo y sin inconvenientes.

Había despertado debido a que las sábanas se resbalaron de la cama, y le entró el frío. Según el reloj que tenía a su lado, eran las 05:00.

Bostezó con pereza.

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y siguió su rutina diaria. En cuanto salió de su cabaña, fue recibida por la brisa fresca acompañada del ligero aroma a fresas impregnado en el ambiente.

A paso lento se dirigió a la playa, disfrutando de aquella sensación de paz que tenía desde que despertó. Pensando en ello, quizás fuera el hecho de que en la noche pudo darle un gran susto a aquel bravucón idiota.

Rió un poco mientras recordaba la cara de aquel tipo, tan pálida como una hoja de papel y con una mueca de horror que le causaba gracia.

Se sentó en la arena sin importarle demasiado si se ensuciaba la ropa. Atrajo sus piernas a su pecho y puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, mirando el mar, embelesada.

"La marea está tranquila" Pensó. Una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro. Ese tipo de ambientes le traía recuerdos.

Le recordaba cuando Chris y ella se escapaban de casa un fin de semana para ir a un rancho cerca de un riachuelo con el director de la escuela de Chris, Tyler Davis. Su madre siempre se ponía furiosa con su hermano por ser tan irresponsable como para escapar así de casa y sin decir nada, pero aún así no dejaron de hacerlo.

El señor Davis había sido alguien muy cercano a ellos dos, siendo el único que sabía cómo era la relación entre los Rodríguez. Él murió cuando Karissa tenía 12, y ella había querido contactar a Chris para decirle, sin conseguir nada más que una mirada indiferente de su madre y los intentos de Amira por hacerla sentir mejor.

Ahhh, Amira. Realmente, Karissa no podía haber pedido una mejor amiga. Esa castaña con mirada asesina y actitud mandona que podía transformarse de un león furioso y hambriento a un indefenso y mimoso gatito.

Sin duda era una persona peculiar con su manía de peinar su pelo al impacientarse o ponerse nerviosa. También tendía a entrar en modo de histeria cuando veía la más mínima nube en el cielo, pues no le agradaba mucho la lluvia.

Eran tantas las cosas que conformaban la persona que era su mejor amiga, y Karissa las sabía todas. ¿Cómo no saberlas? Amira era quien cuidaba de ella cuando enfermaba, quien estaba ahí cuando le daban sus ataques de pánico y quien siempre la apoyaba en todo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era conocer cada parte de su retorcido carácter y escuchar pacientemente sus quejas sobre lo molestos que son los profesores.

Sonrió con cariño, pensando en las miles de veces que Amira se quedaba a su lado cuando se sentía mal, justo como lo había hecho hace sólo unos días.

Amira tenía un pequeño complejo de madre, o eso era lo que Karissa pensaba. Desde luego, ella nunca se lo diría a la hija de Apolo.

Ciertamente, Amira tendía a actuar como una madre sobre protectora, exagerando en más ocasiones de las que podría contar. No le molestaba, sin embargo, pues sabía que le salía por impulso. Es más, le agradaba el hecho de que se preocupara, le hacía sentir querida y protegida.

Esa dependencia que tenía hacia Amira le iba a traer problemas en un futuro, lo tenía muy en claro, y estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. No iba a separarse de su amiga a menos que ella así lo quisiera, lo cual dudaba con creces.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, apreciando el sol saliente que iluminaba todo. Quizás ya fuera momento de hacer algo productivo y entrenar, como le había dicho Clarisse.

Se levantó con pesar, caminando hacia la arena. Con cada paso su determinación disminuía un poco más, hasta que se detuvo completamente a pensar si debería hacerlo o no.

Pensó un rato, y tomó su decisión.

############################

Cuando Amira se levantó, eran las 06:37 y la mayoría de sus hermanos ya estaban despiertos. Los legados y hijos de Febo también estaban despiertos, y sin duda era porque estaban acostumbrados a un horario más estricto.

Amira gruñó con molestia, estaban algo llenos en la Cabaña 8.

Después de haberse aseado y vestirse, suspiró con desgano mientras observaba el por ahora vacío campamento. Empezó a pasearse por los campos de fresas, y sintió curiosidad al pensar en el hijo de Dionisio, Pólux.

Le habían contado que tenía un gemelo que se llamaba Cástor, pero que había muerto durante la Guerra Titan. Eso explicaría la taciturna actitud del tipo. Ella estaría mucho peor si fuera él, y la verdad le daba lástima, un sentimiento que trataba de apartar de su mente, pues le molestaría que tuvieran lastima de ella.

Salió de ahí mientras sacudía la cabeza. Mientras menos pensara en eso, mejor.

Estaba pasando cerca de la Cabaña 3 cuando vio a Percy salir de ahí con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y tenía toda la pinta de haber sido así.

Su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y unas ojeras gigantes adornaban su rostro.

—Buenos días— Percy saludó. Iba hacia el lago, supuso Amira. Se encogió de hombros y siguió paseándose por el campamento. Poco a poco, todos empezaron a salir de las cabañas, y se iniciaron las inspecciones.

No prestó atención al hecho de que quizás dejó su cama un poco desordenada antes de irse y emprendió el camino a la cabaña de Hades, para despertar a Karissa.

No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ya que cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, Karissa la abrió. Tenía el cabello húmedo y se le pegaba al cuello.

Ambas se quedaron congeladas en su sitio, sorprendidas ante la repentina aparición de la otra.

—Creí que estarías dormida— Amira reaccionó, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Karissa sonrió.

—Hoy me levanté temprano y estuve casi todo el tiempo en la playa.

—Hm...

Amira no se veía muy convencida, pero no dijo nada.

Ambas empezaron a caminar al pabellón en completo silencio que a Karissa le pareció incómodo. Se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas, y definitivamente estaba agradecida de haberse librado de aquel tenso ambiente.

Era como si Amira supiera que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y sinceramente era injusto -y bueno, algo escalofriante también-.

Empezó a comer con lentitud, pensando en las habilidades telepáticas de Amira cuando Nico y Hazel se sentaron a sus lados con tan diferentes humores que se sintió abrumada.

Nico tenía las cejas tan fruncidas que temía que se le rompería la cara de un momento a otro, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus labios formados en una línea indiferente.

Hazel por su lado se veía completamente alegre y, ajena al ánimo de su hermano, sonreía y hablaba con Karissa como si nada. Sus ojos brillaban con felicidad, como si todo fuera bueno en la vida y no existiera ningún tipo de cosa que pudiera ponerla de mal humor.

—Buenos días...— Saludó a Nico con algo de duda, esperando que la bomba no explotara en su cara. Él la miró de reojo antes de concentrarse en matar al pedazo de carne en su plato con el tenedor.

—Hola.

Después de haber respondido tan fríamente a su hermana empezó a murmurar por lo bajo cosas en italiano y algunas otras en inglés que reconocía como: "Buenos días mi culo" y "Voy a matar..."

Después de unos minutos de agujerear la carne, Nico se levantó sin decir una palabra a sus hermanas y salió del pabellón.

Karissa miró a Hazel, confundida.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está teniendo problemas con algo. No te preocupes, lo superará— Sonrió ella.

Suspiró y miró su plato. De repente no tenía tanto apetito.

Tiró el resto de su comida como ofrenda y salió del pabellón. Por un momento consideró el seguir a Nico, pero al instante se negó a hacerlo.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la arena, quizás su decisión no había sido la mejor, pero no iba a echarse atrás después de haber elegido.

Se puso su armadura bajo la mirada atenta de Clarisse. Por alguna razón, Karissa tenia un pequeño presentimiento de qué era lo que ella quería.

Los pusieron a todos en parejas, y lamentablemente, Karissa tuvo que ir con Percy. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, ella no hubiera tenido problema alguno, pero justo en ese momento Percy parecía estar muy distraído. Temía que se le fuera la mano y ella terminara herida.

Toda esa semana había parecido muñeca de trapo por las cosas que le pasaban. Primero las heridas de la pelea con Clarisse, después lo del resfriado y anoche había quedado molida con el uso de sus poderes -que eran espeluznantes, por cierto-.

"Espero que mi madre me haya comprado seguro de vida" Pensó mientras se imaginaba el rostro de Amira si descubría lo que pensaba en ese instante.

¡No seas tan negativa, estúpida!

El entrenamiento comenzó y Percy demostró que no estaba tan dormido como se veía. Esquivaba los mandobles de Karissa con facilidad y lograba asestarle unos cuantos golpes.

En algún momento todos pararon sus propios enfrentamientos para poder ver la pelea entre ambos, siendo ellos inconscientes del público que tenían. Bueno, Percy era inconsciente de los espectadores.

No pudo seguir concentrándose en la multitud que los miraba debido a que Percy a hizo caer. Rodó sobre sí misma y se levantó con rapidez, percatándose de que los reflejos de Percy parecían estar dormidos.

Karissa se movió a la izquierda con rapidez al darse cuenta de la dirección del golpe que Percy quería darle, y antes de poder reaccionar ya le había golpeado el brazo con la parte plana de la espada, mandando a la espada de Percy lejos de él y haciendo que se sorprendiera lo suficiente como para patear su rodilla. Percy cayó al suelo y Karissa puso su espada en su cuello, con la adrenalina llenando sus sentidos y siendo plenamente consciente de que Travis acababa de dejar caer su botella de agua con la boca abierta.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada y los dos parecían igual de sorprendidos.

Karissa rápidamente retiró su espada y se arrodilló junto a Percy mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Oh por dios— Jadeó horrorizada y empezó a inspeccionar al hijo de Poseidón en busca de alguna herida —, lo siento tanto, te juro que no era mi intención. Oh dios, oh dios...

Percy seguía en alguna clase d shock, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Clarisse se acercó a ambos, tirándole una botella de agua al sorprendido chico.

—Buen trabajo, novata. Estás aprendiendo— Karissa se quedó en blanco, con los ojos fijos en la hija de Ares y la mandíbula floja —, sigue así. Ustedes dos descansen un rato. ¡Bien todos, regresen a sus posiciones!

Un abucheo de descontento se escuchó, pero se callaron al instante para evitar la furia de Clarisse, aunque se veía de buen humor.

Karissa le pasó la espada a Percy, observando su expresión ahora más calmada, fijándose en los detalles de su rostro. Como esos gigantescos círculos que rodeaban sus ojos verdes y la palidez de su piel.

—¿Te sientes bien, Percy?— La preocupación era palpable en su tono de voz, lo cual pareció llamar la atención del hijo de Poseidón, quien le sonrió.

—Sí, tranquila. Sólo... Estoy algo sorprendido.

—Yo también lo estoy.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando como todos entrenaban. Karissa se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Estaba realmente cansada, tanto, que no quería levantarse a buscar una toalla porque sentía que sus piernas no iban a responder y se caería de culo.

Sintió un peso encima, tocó su cabeza, tomando la toalla que alguien le había dado y volteó a mirar a quien estaba a su izquierda. Era Nico.

Parecía de mejor humor que cuando estaba en el pabellón. Incluso le estaba sonriendo.

—Esa fue una buena pelea— Reconoció, sonriéndole. Karissa empezó a frotar la toalla contra su cara, buscando ocultar el sonrojo que empezaba a aparecer.

Escuchó una risita que provenía de su derecha, o bueno, más específicamente: que provenía de Percy.

El tipo parecía completamente relajado ahora, con una sonrisa en los labios y acostado en el piso.

Nico rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su hermana.

—De verdad fue una buena pelea— Afirmó Percy, asintiendo para sí mismo. Miró a Karissa y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa —, y tú eres muy buena también, Karissa.

Su sonrisa casi deja ciega a Karissa, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera, aparte de Amira, por supuesto. Percy era guapo. Bastante. Lo suficiente como para que Karissa lo admitiera, aunque fuera solo para ella. Pero sin duda su sonrisa era hermosa.

—Deja de coquetear con mi hermana, Jackson— La vocecita mandona de Chris interrumpió sus pensamientos, y cuando procesó sus palabras, hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran aún más.

Percy miró a Chris con confusión, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Coquetear? ¿A qué te refieres? Sólo le dije la verdad.

Él definitivamente era ajeno al efecto que tuvo su sonrisa en Karissa.

Chris bufó.

—Aléjate de ella, Jackson— Le advirtió. Volteó a ver a Karissa con expresión alegre y le felicitó por su desempeño. Era sorprendente su habilidad para cambiar de facetas tan rápido.

Nico se reía por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con su mano, pero Karissa podía ver sus hombros sacudiéndose.

—No te rías, Nico...— Murmuró, ocultando su cara en la toalla una vez más.

Para cuando el entrenamiento acabó, Amira ya se había llevado a Karissa sin dejarla siquiera despedirse de su hermano y de Percy.

Prácticamente corrieron hacia el campo de arquería. De acuerdo, Amira corrió y arrastró a Karissa con ella.

—Me vas a explicar ahora mismo cómo fue que venciste a Percy. Ya.

—No tengo idea de qué pasó— Alzó las manos y le miró fijamente con sus ojos negros, esperando no ser sometida a un interrogatorio —. Simplemente me movía y cuando me dí cuenta él ya estaba en el piso.

Amira no le creyó y trataba de sacarle información que no tenía. Al parecer, era imposible que Karissa pudiera vencer a Percy en un combate. Y bueno, ella también lo había considerado imposible hasta que sucedió.

—Escucha, él se veía muy cansado, ¿De acuerdo?— Karissa suspiró, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Amira en su brazo —. De seguro tenía sueño y por eso no estaba alerta.

Por suerte, eso pareció convencer a Amira...

Los demás campistas empezaban a llegar, incluyendo a Percy, a quien Karissa no había visto practicar el tiro con arco ni una vez.

Pues bueno, tampoco fue emocionante verlo cuando casi le abre un agujero en la cabeza a Travis.

Le miró con escepticismo, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

"Quién diría que el gran héroe sería incapaz de lanzar una flecha"

Amira bufó a su lado.

—No creí que alguien pudiera ser tan malo en algo— Comentó, evaluando al hijo de Poseidón. Sus ojos brillaban y Karissa tenia el pequeño presentimiento de que estaba divirtiéndose con la situación.

Percy disparó otra flecha que iba en dirección a Malcolm, quien la esquivó sin más, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Debía ser divertido para Amira el mirar las expresiones de susto que ponían las personas al casi ser atravesadas por una flecha.

Suspiró y preparó la flecha, apuntó y lo único que sintió fue el roce de algo contra su mejilla derecha, logrando exaltarla. Soltó el arco y se tocó la mejilla, sintiendo al instante el líquido caliente y la pequeña apertura en su piel.

Jadeó con sorpresa mirando a Percy con los ojos como platos, recibiendo una mirada igual de sorprendida.

Percy y Quirón se apresuraron a su lado, uno viéndose apenado y el otro con resignación en la mirada. Quirón puso una mano en el hombro de Karissa, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Oh dioses, lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Will, ven aquí, por favor— El hijo de Apolo se acercó con una gasa en una mano y alcohol en la otra. Vertió el alcohol en la gasa y empezó a limpiar la herida de Karissa. Cuando se aseguró de que la herida estaba completamente libre de infecciones y le puso una tirita.

—Gracias Will— Karissa dijo, moviendo su mano y tocando su cara con cuidado, acariciando la bandita que cubría la herida.

—No hay de qué— Sonrió y se fue, tomando su arco para practicar él también. Amira regañaba a Percy a unos metros de ella y Quirón los miraba con resignación, mientras trataba de calmarla.

Cuando Karissa se acercó, la hija de Apolo tomó su mano y se la llevó lejos de Percy.

Al término de la clase, Amira se distrajo hablando con uno de sus hermanos -Austin, si no mal recordaba- y Karissa empezó a caminar a los establos para ver a los pegasos. Estaban en silencio, completamente calmados. Se acercó a Blackjack con timidez, temiendo su reacción, pero el equino se mantuvo tranquilo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano y le miró.

—¿Está bien si te acaricio? Solo un rato.

El pegaso se movió y empujó a Karissa con su cabeza con poca fuerza, pero suficiente para que se echara hacia atrás. Ella rió, tocando la cabeza de Blackjack.

Permaneció de esa manera un rato, acariciando al pegaso, hasta que empezaron a llegar los campistas. Pudo distinguir entre las personas a los otros romanos que acompañaban al bravucón del día anterior. Se sintió incómoda cuando notó que la mayor parte de las personas se le quedaban mirando. Quizás había sido así desde antes y sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta. Suspiró y soltó a Blackjack, bajo la mirada crítica de todas esas personas, justo como en la escuela.

############################

Karissa disfrutaba de un delicioso almuerzo cuando Amira se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa, acompañada de una chica de pelo rosado.

Parpadeó confundida.

—Tranquila, no tienes daltonismo ni nada parecido, mi cabello es rosa. Lo teñí— La chica habló, sonriendo ante la perplejidad de Karissa. Sus ojos azules estaban puestos en los negros de Karissa y poseían un brillo de diversión que le recordó un poco a los hijos de Hermes —. Mi nombre es Giselle Schmidt, hija de Hécate.

—Karissa Rodríguez— Giselle rió.

—Sé quién eres. Le diste una paliza a Damien anoche, te felicito por eso.

—Así que ese es su nombre...

Para sorpresa de Karissa, el entablar una conversación con Giselle no le parecía difícil en lo absoluto. Encontraba su compañía agradable y le parecía una buena chica, aún con su invasión del espacio personal. Para la hora de la cena Karissa podía decir que tenía una nueva amiga. Estaban dirigiéndose al pabellón cuando Percy apareció de la nada, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, jadeando y con sudor en la frente.

—Karissa, te estaba buscando.

Recuperó un poco el aliento y se puso frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos con pena.

—Lamento lo que sucedió en la mañana. Perdón. Debí ser más cuidadoso.

Karissa sonrió y asintió, alzando los hombros.

—No tenias que disculparte, pero si te hace sentir mejor, entonces te perdono.

Percy rió con nerviosismo.

—Normalmente no soy tan malo.

—Lo imagino— "Mejor le sigo la corriente, no quisiera que su orgullo quede más herido" —, bueno, vamos, debemos cenar y Amira tiene hambre.

— Yo no...— Su propio estomago la interrumpió, haciendo reír a los otros semidioses. Bufó y les dio la espalda —. Bueno ya, muévanse. Amira tiene hambre.

Karissa rió y empezó a caminar, hablando con Percy sobre su nula capacidad para emplear un arco de manera correcta.

Al llegar al pabellón, cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas mesas, y Karissa se vio rodeada por un ambiente depresivo cuando se sentó frente a Nico. Bueno, depresivo no era exactamente la palabra, más bien... Oscuro.

Karissa se estremeció al ver la mirada de Nico. Sus oscuros ojos se centraban en algún punto de la mesa, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos, apoyadas en la mesa, estaban blancas de tanto apretarlas.

Miró a Hazel. Ella observaba a Nico con sus grandes ojos dorados, sin perder ni un detalle de la imagen frente a ella.

Karissa suspiró y empezó a comer sin entusiasmo. Nico había estado normal en la mañana, cuando estaban en el entrenamiento de combate, entonces, ¿Qué le había sucedido?.

Quizás debería preguntarle...

No. No, no. Si Nico no quería decir nada, ella no iba a presionarlo.

Como decía Amira: No puedes obligar a las personas a hablar sobre lo que no quieren. Si no dicen nada, espera a que te lo digan. A la fuerza nada es bonito.

Se levantó después de comer y se dirigió a dar su ofrenda a su padre. Sin embargo, antes de irse del pabellón puso su mano en el hombro de Nico, sonriéndole.

Él solo la miró, pero no retiró su mano, cosa que tomó como una buena señal.

Salió tarareando una melodía al azar, y se acercó a Travis Stoll con curiosidad, notando que en las manos llevaba una caja de cartón de tamaño considerable.

—¿Travis? ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó, mirando la caja.

El hijo de Hermes sonrió y respondió con tono malicioso.

—Es una obra maestra, es lo único que te puedo decir.

—¿De acuerdo...?

Travis rió y le susurró con un gesto de que guardara silencio.

—Mañana te enterarás, obviamente no puedes decir nada sobre esta conversación.

Se alejó rápidamente y Karissa no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el significado detrás de esas palabras.

—¡Karissa!— Percy la llamó. Volteó a mirarlo, percatándose del rubio a su lado y el chico de rasgos asiáticos –que se veía bastante intimidante con su altura y todos esos músculos- que venía detrás de ambos —. Quiero presentarte a Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y a Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte.

Júpiter. ¿Júpiter? Sí, Júpiter. ¿De qué se le hacía conocido?.

Oh.

Oh.

Jason le sonrió, estirando su mano hacia ella.

—Hola, gusto en conocerte. He oído mucho sobre ti— Se mantuvo quieto, esperando que Karissa estrechara su mano. La hija de Hades reaccionó, extendió su brazo para apretar la mano del rubio, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con las miradas que estaba recibiendo de parte de algunos otros romanos que pasaban cerca de ellos. Luego miró a Frank, recordando que Hazel le había mencionado en varias ocasiones y que Nico le había llamado el bueno para nada novio de Hazel.

Después de tan tensa situación, Karissa pudo caer en cuenta de que el hijo de Júpiter no era para nada el idiota arrogante que había pensado que era.

—…Y entonces Jason no le regaló nada a su novia, quien es hija de Afrodita, porque se había pasado la semana entera jugando con Percy al Call of Duty. Desde entonces, cada vez que se reúnen a jugar algo, los acompaña alguien para asegurarse de que no se excedan y se olviden del mundo exterior.

Está bien, quizás si era un poco idiota pero no como ella creía.

Frank resultaba ser alguien con una personalidad tranquila que no combinaba con su gran tamaño, diferente a Damien, el bravucón.

Jason y Percy rieron avergonzados, tratando de cambiar el tema mientras le daban miradas de fingido dolor al hijo de Marte. Karissa rió, sin embargo, no pudo ignorar el comentario de un chico a sus espaldas.

—¿Lo ves? De seguro está tratando de escudarse con el pretor Zhang para asegurarse de que Damien no le dará una paliza junto a los otros, lo más probable es que Lord Hades se hubiera sentido avergonzado y por eso le envió una ayuda— Sus palabras estaban llenas de malicia, pero no estaba segura de si se suponía que ella tenía que escuchar, pues el chico paso por su lado sin dirigirle una mirada.

Se encogió de hombros, no era muy diferente a estar en la escuela de nuevo, cuando todos solían hablar a sus espaldas y en su cara, quedándose con las ganas al ver que ella no respondía a sus comentarios hostiles.

Amira ya les habría respondido, incluso, a esas alturas ya estaría recurriendo a la violencia. Se sintió desorientada, dándose cuenta de que en esos instantes Amira no estaba con ella, como si no hubiera sido consciente de ese hecho.

Ausentemente siguió a los tres semidioses, sentándose junto a los hijos de Júpiter y Poseidón, ya que Frank había ido con Hazel, en la fogata bajo la atenta mirada de Chris.

—Oye Karissa, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Te vez algo pálida— Amira debió haber escuchado la pregunta desde donde quiera que estuviera, pues pudo escuchar su voz exclamando un "¡¿Qué?!". Percy la miraba, igual que Jason, con genuina preocupación. Ahora que se fijaba, Percy se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana, menos cansado y, sorprendentemente, sin las grandes ojeras que adornaban su rostro.

—Sí, estoy bien, es sólo… Creo que la comida no me sentó muy bien, pero no es nada.

Que mentira tan descarada la suya, Amira no le habría creído ni por un segundo, pero ellos no eran Amira, y no la conocían ni la mitad de bien para saber que estaba mintiendo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por una voz firme.

—Karissa Rodríguez, hija de Hades— Quien hablaba era una chica, se mirada seria y cabello oscuro y trenzado, ella estaba de pie frente a ella y a su lado estaban Frank y Damien —, soy la pretora Reyna Ramírez. Junto con el pretor Frank, te ofrecemos las más sinceras disculpas en nombre de todo el Campamento Júpiter por el grosero comportamiento de Damien Gellers.

Karissa sintió su mandíbula aflojarse de la sorpresa. ¿Se estaban disculpando? ¿Con ella? Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño, pues iban dos veces ese día que se disculpaban con ella. ¡Eso no era normal, simplemente no formaba parte de su rutina!

Reyna miró significativamente a Damien, quien tenía una mueca de molestia en la cara. El tipo suspiró.

—Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, estuvieron fuera de lugar, mis palabras fueron ofensivas y discriminadoras, no solo para ti sino también para Hazel Levesque y Nico di Angelo. Lo siento mucho.

Bien, bien, bien, bien. No. Simplemente no. Demasiado extraño. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, realmente no sentía que debía rechazar sus disculpas pero de parte de ese chico todo sonaba tan falso… Pero si las rechazaba, podría ofender a los pretores y a todos los romanos. Oh no. Mucha presión para ella.

Recordó una vez en la que un niño había cortado su pelo en el quinto grado. La maestra había obligado al niño a disculparse frente a los padres de ambos y sus compañeros, pero ella le había dicho que no y le sacó la lengua. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa con su madre, quien la castigó por no haberse comportado. Al día siguiente, en su escritorio habían cartitas de las niñas que estaban enamoradas del chico que le cortó el cabello, expresando lo malagradecida que había sida por no aceptar sus disculpas y lo grosera que fue al sacarle la lengua. Todos empezaron a excluirla otra vez, e incluso cuando había que realizar una actividad en grupos, Karissa quedaba por fuera y hacía todo sola. Cuando su cabello empezó a crecer, lo cortó de nuevo para recordarse que no se podía confiar en nadie realmente.

Sintió el sudor bajar por su espalda y supo que estaba perdida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió su corazón en la garganta, latiendo desbocado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, esas personas no iban a dudar en juzgar y enojarse y pelear con ella y…

Y quedaría sola otra vez.

Sus manos temblaban, su boca estaba repentinamente seca y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Quiso golpearse por no haberlo visto venir, pero entonces recordó vagamente que sus ataques eran rebeldes y aparecían repentinamente. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, sosteniéndose de sus piernas, solo para sentir como perdía el equilibrio, pero no llegó a tocar el piso, pues Jason y Percy la sostenían mientras decían algo que no pudo entender bien.

 _No quiero quedarme sola. No me agrada la soledad. No se alejen de mí._

 _Por favor._

Podía sentir su cuerpo sacudirse con violencia, pero las manos de Jason la retuvieron en su lugar. Se removió en su puesto, respirando dificultosamente, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero.

Un calor familiar la rodeó, y ella se aferró a aquella sensación de tranquilidad. De alguna forma, ya sabía que era Chris. Pudo escuchar que alguien le decía al oído un _tranquila cariño, no te va a pasar nada, no te vamos a dejar._ Indudablemente, esa era Amira. Con el pasar de los minutos, con ayuda de esos brazos consoladores y palabras dulces, pudo calmarse lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor.

Que sorpresa, estaba en la enfermería.

Amira y Chris estaban a su izquierda, en la cama, y Quirón se encontraba a su lado. La hija de Apolo sonrió, acariciando su pelo. Chris estaba completamente pegado a ella, abrazándola.

—¿Estás mejor ya, cariño?— Su voz era suave, como cuando estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Se veía calmada, pero la preocupación estaba grabada a fuego en esos ojos.

Karissa se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo la boca igual de seca que antes.

—Sí, yo… Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró esta vez?

—Media hora.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sorprendida ante la duración de su achaque.

—¡Eso…! ¡Eso hace más tiempo que antes!, ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé— Amira respondió incluso antes de que terminara la pregunta. Ella se levantó, mirando a Chris—. Como sea, debes tener sed, Chris y yo te traeremos algo de tomar y un poco para picar.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, jaló al hijo de Hermes y lo levantó, arrastrándolo fuera de la enfermería, dejando al centauro y a Karissa solos.

—Entonces, Karissa, ¿Desde cuándo sufres estos ataques de pánico?

La mirada de Quirón era serena y comprensiva, y Karissa sabía que él no iba a juzgarla. Recordó unas palabras de su padre.

" _Si hay alguien en quien puedes confiar en el Campamento Mestizo, es en Quirón."_

—Empezó hace tres años, el doctor dijo que la causa eran los distintos cambios que estaba sufriendo mi vida, empezando por la ausencia de mí hermano— Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama, recordando las palabras del médico —. Dijo que uno de los factores que lo provocaron pudo ser el estrés que tenía cuando después de un acontecimiento todos empezaron a alejarse de mí, de manera que probablemente haya desarrollado miedo al abandono. Y bueno, la situación de hoy en la fogata me incomodó bastante, me recordó a eso que sucedió, a pesar de que fue hace mucho, y me sentí… Bajo presión.

El centauro se mantuvo en silencio, asintió y le sonrió. Puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón, como lo había hecho ella con Nico. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él habló.

—En un rato vendrá un hijo de Apolo a hacerte un chequeo para determinar si te puedes ir, claro, si lo deseas, puedes quedarte para evitar alguna sorpresa— Aclaró con tono conciliador antes de retirarse.

Karissa lo pensó. No quería ser una molestia para sus hermanos, ni mucho menos para los hijos de Apolo, pero la idea de quedarse ahí la hacía sentir más segura, y de alguna manera, sentía que estaba más cerca de Amira que estando en su cabaña.

Después de que Ellie le hiciera el chequeo y confirmara que todo estaba bien, él le preguntó si quería irse, a lo que ella respondió de forma negativa.

—De acuerdo, el turno nocturno me toca a mí, así que estaré por aquí. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo— Sonrió y desapareció por ahí, mirando unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Amira le pidió permiso a su hermano para quedarse bajo la excusa de que ayudaría a cuidar a Karissa. Nico y Hazel le dieron las buenas noches y le aseguraron que irían a visitarla en la mañana.

Karissa se durmió mientras miraba a Amira pasear con medicamentos en las manos, convencida de que debía escuchar a sus instintos de vez en cuando.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Karissa despertó y miró el techo blanco, naturalmente su primer pensamiento fue: estoy muerta y ahora vago sin rumbo como un alma en pena.

Claro, hasta que miró a su costado y descubrió a Amira.

Tenía la cara escondida en sus brazos cruzados que estaban apoyados en la cama, su respiración era lenta y calmada, y de su boca entreabierta salían ligeros suspiros.

Karissa sonrió. Rememoró los sucesos de la noche anterior y suspiró, sin dejar caer su sonrisa. Miró por la ventana, desde donde podía ver a Peleo muy tranquilo mientras custodiaba el Vellocino de Oro, era ya de día y según sus cálculos debían de ser las siete de la mañana.

Puso su mano en uno de los brazos de Amira, sacudiéndola con suavidad.

—Amira, despierta. Ya es de día, es tarde.

La castaña se despertó sobresaltada, mirando a Karissa con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Tienes dolores?.

Al parecer, su intento por despertarla de manera tranquila había sido un fracaso. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, negando con la cabeza.

—No, me siento bien. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—No seas ridícula, claro que me quedaría contigo. No agradezcas por algo como eso— Frunció el ceño y frotó sus ojos, intentando espantar el sueño. Bostezó y miró alrededor —. Ya es tarde... Ve a bañarte, te espero en pabellón.

Karissa dejó caer su cabeza.

—Me sentiría mejor si me quedara aquí...

—No. Vamos, levántate.

Tomó su brazo y la levantó sin esfuerzo, pero con cuidado. Empezó a jalar de ella, llevándola a la Cabaña 13, saludando a Travis y Connor por el camino.

Karissa entró a su cabaña, no tan sorprendida ante la ausencia de sus hermanos. Se dio un baño rápido, se cepilló y peinó su cabello, vistiéndose sin realmente ver qué se ponía.

Pensó en hacerse la enferma, pero sabía que Amira no se iba a tragar eso. Gruñó con fastidio, pero igual salió de la cabaña, mirando a Amira con un puchero. Por supuesto que no iba a esperarla en el pabellón mientras que ideaba una manera de escapar.

La hija de Apolo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar su brazo, dejándola a merced de sus viles intenciones.

Bien, quizás estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero de verdad que no quería ver a nadie en esos instantes.

Chris se acercó a ellas, sonriendo alegremente.

—Buenos días, chicas.

—Buenos días.

Ambas respondieron automáticamente, una más alegre que la otra.

Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, se daría cuenta inmediatamente de el contraste de humores en esa escena.

Dos personas felices de la vida, en su burbuja del amor y felicidad, escupiendo flores y respirando arco iris.

Y otra persona, rodeada de un ambiente depresivo, con su alma saliendo de ella en cada suspiro desganado.

Pero claro, esa era Karissa exagerando.

Los tres semidioses se dirigieron al pabellón, en donde se separaron. Pudo comprobar que sus pensamientos eran acertados, pues todos murmuraban y la miraban, algunos más disimulados que otros. Comió en compañía de Hazel, quien le explicó que Nico había salido esa mañana a realizar una tarea que le asignó su padre, y asintió con desánimo.

Su ya de por sí nulo humor se hizo pedazos cuando Reyna entró al pabellón junto a Frank. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con la vergüenza de haber entrado en ese estado frente a ellos después de que le pidieron disculpas estaba haciendo que su cerebro entrara en corto circuito. Escondió su cara en su pelo y comió lo más rápido posible, dejando una generosa cantidad de comida para ofrendar a su padre.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la hoguera, realizó su ofrenda, pensando en su padre y en el comentario de aquel chico.

"Lamento no ser digna, padre."

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera del pabellón, directo a la playa, con la esperanza de que Amira no la encontraría en ese lugar si se escondía lo suficientemente bien.

Fue detenida por alguien, sin embargo.

—¡Karissa! ¡Ven aquí, quiero presentarte a unos amigos!— Giselle tomó su mano y la arrastró en dirección al lago, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Karissa se quedó en blanco, dejándose llevar por la hija de Hécate. Creía que después de la noche anterior la consideraría una rarita, como todos lo hacían, pero al parecer ella era diferente.

Se detuvieron junto a dos chicos. Ambos poseían una presencia sutil, pero fuerte, hablaban con sonrisas en sus atractivos rostros y se sintió abrumada por el sentimiento que la invadió. Era como si estuviera una y otra vez viendo un gran paisaje, hipnotizada por la belleza.

El chico rubio fue el primero en notarlas, saludando a Giselle como quien le habla a su mejor amigo de la vida.

—Hola cariño, ¿Es ella?— Preguntó, con sus ojos color caoba mirando a Karissa con algo indescifrable que la hizo estremecerse. No podía desviar la mirada de él, y cuando lo lograba, el chico castaño captaba su atención.

Giselle asintió, soltando a Karissa.

—Karissa, él es Michael Ross, hijo de Hímero, el Dios de la atracción sexual— Señaló al rubio, quien le sonrió con cordialidad y luego señaló al castaño —, y él es Danny Brown, hijo de Afrodita.

Bueno, eso explicaba mucho. Excepto el hecho de que no lo había visto desde que llegó al Campamento, ni siquiera de reojo.

No había hablado mucho con los hijos de dioses como aquellos, de hecho, solo había hablado pocas veces con Lacy, la hija de Afrodita, y sabía de parte de Amira que Drew era una verdadera arpía.

Su reacción ante la sola presencia de aquellos guapos chicos definitivamente no era normal, mucho menos si te fijaras en el hecho de que solo hace minutos estaba deprimida por culpa de algo que no era enteramente su culpa.

Y ahora sentía su sangre arder como si su cuerpo entero gritara "OH POR DIOS".

Lo cual era muy notable que estuviera haciendo.

Ambos chicos saludaron, evaluando a Karissa con ojo crítico. Giselle sonreía ampliamente, como diciendo: Ahora háganse amigos.

Karissa sonrió ligeramente, cosa que pareció más una mueca en su sonrojado rostro.

—Soy Karissa Rodríguez, un placer conocerlos.

Los dos se miraron un largo rato antes de sonreír y mirar a Karissa.

—El placer es nuestro— Michael dijo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la hija de Hades, acercando sus rostros, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, enrojeciendo aún más.

Danny, por su parte, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó, con sus ojos claros fijos en los de ella.

A lo lejos Karissa pudo escuchar la risa estridente de Giselle y no pudo importarle menos, pues estaba muy concentrada en el calor que hacía y en lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Michael.

Estaba empezando a sudar cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba lejos de aquellas atractivas facciones y el calor disminuía.

—¡Son unos idiotas!— La voz de Chris se alzó, y cuando lo miró, este estaba frente a Michael y Danny, con el ceño fruncido.

Volteó a quien aún la sostenía del brazo. Era Amira, a su lado estaba Percy, y ambos la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?— Amira le quitó el cabello de la cara, analizando sus expresiones. Percy, en cambio, miraba con desaprobación a Michael y Danny mientras eran regañados por Chris.

—Como sea cariño, vámonos— Amira dijo, empujándola hacia la arena. Karissa asintió, aún embobada y juntas se dirigieron a la arena para empezar su entrenamiento, teniendo de instrumental la hermosa voz de Clarisse. Se colocaron las armaduras, y esperaron junto a los demás a la llegada de la hija de Ares.

Ese día, Clarisse se veía de un particular mal humor, los puso a todos en parejas desde el inicio, sin molestarse en decir otra cosa. Karissa quedó con Jason, Amira con Damien, Giselle estaba emparejada con Chris y Percy terminó junto a un chico de Deméter. Clarisse, por su parte, fue junto a uno de sus hermanos y el entrenamiento empezó.

Claramente, no fue tan fácil luchar contra Jason puesto que él se veía mucho más atento que Percy el día anterior. Logró atinarle unos golpes, pero él los devolvía con el doble de fuerza y rapidez. Naturalmente, no pudo seguirle el ritmo por mucho tiempo y en un descuido suyo, Jason la tenía contra el piso y con su espada peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

El rubio le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la aceptó, jadeando con cansancio.

—Nada mal— Le sonrió. Ella murmuró un fatigado gracias, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Fueron a sentarse un poco alejados de los demás, observando a todos, pero más que nada mirando a Clarisse, quien parecía estar dándole una paliza a su hermano.

Karissa tragó con dificultad el agua, pensando en lo suertuda que fue cuando peleó con Clarisse, puesto que en ese instante ella se veía como que podría matar a su hermano. Su hermano de más o menos dos metros -sin exagerar, en serio-, que era mucho más experimentado que Karissa y mucho más fuerte también. Entonces, si Clarisse hubiera peleado con ella de esa manera, tan furiosa e impulsiva, justo en ese instante estaría en el Inframundo junto a su padre, probablemente incómoda.

Empezó a buscar a Amira, y la encontró teniendo un momento complicado con el hijo de Marte, Damien. Obviamente, el tipo ese esquivaba cada mandoble de Amira, como si pudiera adivinar sus movimientos, lo cual era fácil ya que ella parecía estar dejándose llevar por la molestia que ese tipo le causaba. Era algo extraño, la verdad, puesto que la hija de Apolo no solía actuar sin pensar. Aunque a veces parecía lo contrario, Amira la verdad analizaba cada una de sus acciones, y eso solo demostraba que a pesar de todo era una persona amable -incluso cuando respondía de mala manera o trataba mal a las personas-, debido a que Amira se metía en problemas seguido en la escuela por defender a los chicos o chicas que eran molestados. Cada dos o tres días Karissa podría notar los moretones y las heridas que la hija de Apolo se causaba cuando peleaba con alguien, pero aunque la reprendiera, ella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

"Lo admitas o no, Amira, eres una persona noble en el fondo, pero no quieres que nadie lo vea, y por eso te ocultas en tus malas actitudes." Le había dicho Karissa una vez. Amira la había mirado con el ceño fruncido, sin refutar sus palabras, pero tampoco aceptándolas, solo guardando para sí misma su opinión.

Sin embargo, desde que llegaron al Campamento Mestizo, Amira había estado mucho más relajada. Sonreía a menudo, no actuaba de mal humor -la mayor parte del tiempo-, hablaba con las personas, se veía más... Feliz. No sabía el por qué, y aún así, optó por no decir nada para no arruinar el encanto. No le importaba quedarse callada si eso significaba que su amiga sería feliz.

Amira era una persona mucho más complicada de lo que dejaba ver a los demás, eso Karissa lo sabía de antemano, pero no le molestaba. Había aprendido a lidiar con ella, tal como ella aprendió a lidiar con Karissa.

Siguió observando los movimientos de Amira, y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que estaba fingiendo todo. ¿El objetivo? Lograr que Damien bajara la guardia para tomarlo desprevenido y ganar ventaja, o, para noquearlo de un golpe.

Karissa no sabía cuál sería mejor.

Si hacía lo primero, se ensañaría con el pobre diablo, dejándolo más muerto que vivo y luego Quirón la reprendería. Si hacia lo segundo, Quirón la regañaría por sobrepasarse en el entrenamiento, además de que no habría podido desquitarse con Damien.

Decidió que seguro Amira elegiría lo primero.

Y así fue. Con rapidez impresionante, Amira le empujó con fuerza, desarmándolo, para luego empezar a golpear su torso con la parte plana de la espada -lo cual seguro no era dañino, pero la ayudaba a quitarse la ira de encima-, y finalizó con un puñetazo en la cara, que aterrizó en su ojo derecho.

Damien sostuvo su cara entre sus manos mientras Amira se alejaba a tomar agua, y era revisado por uno de los hijos de Febo. Karissa la miraba con una sonrisita de complicidad que le fue devuelta. La hija de Apolo se sentó junto a ellos, saludando a Jason.

—Eso fue fantástico— La felicitó, a lo que Amira le sonrió, comprobando de nuevo el punto de Karissa. En otra ocasión, Amira hubiera resoplado, quitándole importancia al cumplido realizado. Jason sonrió de igual manera —. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

Amira se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí.

Fue su vaga respuesta, el rubio no preguntó nada más, y los tres se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo.

Al final del entrenamiento, Karissa le dijo a Amira y Jason que le pediría a Jake Mason que afilara a Kalosýni, lo cual era mentira puesto que la espada estaba perfectamente bien, pero no tenían por qué saberlo.

Empezó a buscar a Malcolm con la mirada, más cuando recorrió todo el Campamento sin resultados, caminó hacia Annabeth, quien estaba sentada cerca del muro de lava.

—Annabeth, ¿Has visto a Malcolm?

La hija de Atenea se vió sorprendida, pero aún así respondió.

—Bueno, hace un rato estaba en el lago.

Karissa asintió, sonriendo.

—¡Gracias!— Le gritó mientras se iba a la dirección indicada.

Ciertamente, ahí estaba el mentado rubio. Hablaba con Lacy, la hija de Afrodita, y parecían muy cómodos. Se sintió mal por interrumpir, pero de todas maneras le llamó con nerviosismo.

El chico se levantó, pidiéndole a Lady que esperara un minuto, y se acercó a ella.

—Hey Karissa, ¿Pasa algo?— Alzó una ceja, mirándola interrogante.

—Quería pedirte un favor...— Las mejillas de Karissa enrojecieron con vergüenza, pero sin perder tiempo empezó a explicarle la situación. Malcolm la observaba con entendimiento al final de su relato. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, y Karissa empezaba a mirar con inquietud a la chica que esperaba por él. Malcolm sonrió.

—De acuerdo— Él asintió para sí mismo, como pensando en los pros y contras, pareciendo satisfecho con sus conclusiones —. Nos vemos mañana a las 06:00. Sé puntual.

Karissa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se quedó en blanco por segundos, para luego asentir con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaré! ¡Hasta luego!

Se fue con una amplia sonrisa, despidiéndose de Lacy también, corriendo al campo de tiro con arco.

Karissa se sentó en la mesa de Hades, moviendo el brazo en círculos para quitarse el calambre muscular que se cargaba de tanto tensar el brazo para tirar la flecha. Hazel se sentó a su lado, sonriendo empática.

—Nico y yo fuimos a visitarte en la mañana, pero aún dormías y Kayla nos dijo que debías descansar un poco más— Comentó Hazel, con la mirada fija en la mesa de Hermes. Entonces, Karissa recordó una extraña conversación que tuvo con Travis el día anterior. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscando al idiota con la mirada, encontrándolo entre Chris y Connor, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esa sonrisa definitivamente no podía significar algo bueno. Ellos definitivamente habían hecho algo. Sí, ellos, porque estaba segura de que Connor y Travis habían metido a Chris en todo ese lío.

Trató de serenarse, pensando que quizás estaba malinterpretando las sonrisitas de los hijos de Hermes, puesto que siempre tenían esa picardía en la mirada, pero le fue imposible cuando escuchó a la cabaña de Deméter gritar.

Katie Gardner entró al pabellón con la cara distorsionada de la furia, pisando fuerte hacia la mesa de Hermes, donde Travis y Connor ocultaban una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡USTEDES!— Ella los señaló, y se lanzó contra los Stoll, pero Pólux, el hijo de Dionisio, la detuvo antes de que se agarrara a golpes con los hijos de Hermes. Todos los campistas se levantaron de sus mesas, y empezaron a tratar de calmar a los sulfurados hijos de Deméter -y unos que otros de Ceres- que seguían llegando desde su cabaña en contra de los Stoll — ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVIERON!?

Los gritos de todos estaban causando un gran alboroto, y Karissa estaba segura de que no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, todos se callaron en cuanto Quirón apareció -y obviamente, los hijos de Deméter y Ceres seguían sedientos de sangre-.

El centauro se veía calmado como siempre, pues de seguro ya sabía por donde iba la cosa. Aún así, miró con desaprobación a Katie, probablemente por su arranque de ira.

—Travis, Connor, Chris y Katie, por favor vengan conmigo.

Los cuatro semidioses siguieron al centauro, pero tres de ellos tenían grandes sonrisas que delataban su culpabilidad sin siquiera habérselo preguntado.

Los hijos de Deméter junto a sus hermanos romanos, sentándose en su mesa, empezando a comer de mala gana, y echándoles miradas de reojo a la cabaña de Hermes.

Karissa parpadeó varias veces, sin creerse del todo que aquello hubiera sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco, todos fueron dejando el pabellón, pero Karissa se quedó, pensando en lo caótico del asunto. Debió haber supuesto que Travis no haría nada bueno con esa caja que tenía el día anterior, más aquella sonrisa misteriosa pero traviesa. ¡Eran factores tan obvios! ¡Debió haberle avisado a Quirón sobre los planos maléficos de los Stoll, y quizás así podría haberle ahorrado los problemas cardíacos -que seguro acababa de desarrollar- a Katie!

—Ow...— Se quejó de forma lastimera, pegando su frente a la mesa. Bueno, lo hecho -o no hecho, en su caso- hecho estaba, no podía volver el tiempo atrás para detener a los hijos de Hermes de hacer esa jugarreta, ni mucho menos para decirle a Katie que se cuidara de los Stoll y pusiera trampas en toda la cabaña de Deméter.

Ni siquiera para eso sirves.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, levantando la cabeza con rapidez para mirar a la dueña de esa voz, pero no había nadie. Suspiró, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la hoguera a hacer su ofrenda.

"Perdóname padre."

No sabía por qué pedía perdón a alguien que apenas conocía, sin embargo, sentía que lo decepcionaba de alguna manera, y el hecho de que ese dios de una retorcida manera lograba hacerla sentir querida, como su madre nunca había hecho, lograba hacerla sentir culpable.

Salió del pabellón, aparentando normalidad, caminando hacia Amira, quien estaba en frente de la armería.

Karissa se detuvo a su lado.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces?— Amira estaba ahí, mirando fijamente la entrada de la armería, y si no fuera por su pecho subiendo y bajando, Karissa habría pensado que estaba muerta.

Amira respiró hondo.

—Pues nada, que llevo aquí un tiempo ya y no he elegido un arma— La hija de Apolo suspiró, revolviendo su cabello con inquietud. Karissa se acercó a ella y empezó a peinar su cabello castaño con sus dedos.

—¿Y por qué no has entrado a ver las armas?

—No lo sé...

Ambas suspiraron, mirando la entrada del lugar. Karissa reposó su barbilla en el hombro de Amira.

—Te acompañaré— Sugirió. Ella asintió, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Karissa tomó su mano y empezó a jalarla hacia la armería. Ahí se encontraron a Jake, hijo de Hefesto, quien las saludó y les preguntó en qué podía ayudarlas. Karissa, viendo que Amira no pensaba hablar, respondió —. Estamos aquí para conseguirle un arma a Amira.

Jake rió.

—Esperemos que no sea tan complicado como contigo, Karissa— Volteó hacia Amira —. La mayor parte de los hijos de Apolo usan sólo sus arcos y flechas, pero por lo que puedo ver, tú no quieres eso, ¿Me equivoco?

Amira negó.

—Quiero una espada— Jale asintió y empezó a rebuscar entre los estantes, Karissa estaba mirando algunas hachas cuando la escuchó murmurar —. No es como si pudiera usar al arco y las flechas en estos momentos.

Estaba por decir algo, pero el hijo de Hefesto le acercó a Amira una espada de bronce celestial que era el doble de ancha que Kalosýni y mucho más larga.

Amira la tomó, pero cuando movió el brazo hacia la derecha la espada casi sale volando fallando de quitarle el brazo a Karissa solo por centímetros.

Karissa tragó con dificultad, mirando a su amiga.

—Es muy pesada.

La hija de Hades suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un largo día.

Amira se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la mesa de Apolo, haciendo un puchero con la boca mientras servía la comida en su plato de mala gana.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Will, puesto que se acercó a ella, quitando a Austin de su lado para él tomar su puesto. Le sonrió, pero ella se vio incapaz de devolver su gesto.

—¿Estás bien Amira?

Esa pregunta a su vez captó el interés de sus demás hermanos -griegos y romanos-, quienes voltearon a verla, guardando silencio.

Amira suspiró.

—Sí... No es nada— Empezó a comer, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban. Se sentía ligeramente indignada de no haber podido encontrar un arma, pero sabía que de elegir una libremente, elegiría un arco y flechas, pero su pequeño problema visual le afectaba más de lo que en un principio pensó.

Le lanzó una mirada a Karissa, quien comía junto a Hazel en la mesa de Hades, sus ojos se fijaron -aunque algo dificultosamente- en Travis y Connor, los cuales tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros, al igual que Chris. Parecía ser que el castigo que les había impuesto Quirón no les afectaba mucho, o simplemente el placer de haber hecho la primera broma del verano los tenía muy satisfechos.

Sinceramente, a Amira le parecía que se habían pasado de la raya con los hijos de Deméter. Bien, hubiera sido aceptable llenar su cabaña de espuma, brillos e incluso pintura, pero tirarles moscas blancas y cochinillas en sus plantas mientras todos estaban en la hoguera ya era otra cosa.

En su humilde opinión, si hubiera sido Katie Gardner, les habría pateado el trasero a los Stoll y a Chris por semejante jugarreta y les hubiera metido las benditas insectos por donde no les llega el sol.

Claro, ella no era quien para meterse, y si Quirón ya había cerrado el asunto entonces menos aún haría algo.

Echó una ojeada a la mesa de Ares, topándose con Clarisse -la cual seguía de pésimo humor-. La chica tenía un gran ceño fruncido, acompañado de una mueca en sus labios y hostilidad destilando de cada uno de sus poros, Amira sabía, que cada pequeño gesto que ella hacía reflejaba su mal humor, y cada vez parecía que sus hermanos se alejaban más de ella, aunque tuvieran que sentarse en el piso.

Amira terminó su plato de comida, se levantó y llevó su ofrenda a su padre, murmurando un seco: Apolo, para luego seguir su camino hacia Karissa, quien ya estaba a punto de salir del pabellón.

—¡Karissa!

Ella se detuvo, volteando a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa que Amira le devolvió. Se colgó de los delgados hombros de Karissa, empezando a hablar sobre algo al azar, más que nada para distraerse a sí misma que por estar realmente interesada en el tema. Ambas salieron de esa manera del pabellón, riéndose ante los chistes de Amira sobre algo que ni siquiera estaba consciente de haber dicho. Mientras caminaban, un destello rosa llamó la atención de Amira, y rápidamente reconoció ese rosa como el cabello de Giselle. Le era curioso que su cabello se viera tan suave y sano, además de que estaba perfectamente teñido. Jaló a Karissa con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente para que supiera que quería que la acompañara.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la hija de Hécate, Amira le pasó los brazos por los hombros, como había hecho con Karissa. Pero ella, distraída como iba, perdió el equilibrio, de manera que ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Resultaba gracioso desde el punto de vista del espectador. Amira tirada sobre Giselle, quejándose de la poca estabilidad de esta última, mientras Giselle tenía la cara enterrada en el piso, de seguro comiendo tierra. Karissa escuchó a varios reír, pero a ella no le causó gracia.

Ayudó a las dos chicas a levantarse, sintiendo pena por el rostro enrojecido de Giselle, mientras ella acuchillaba mentalmente a la hija de Apolo.

La pelirosa suspiró, sonriendo ante las disculpas despreocupadas de Amira.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías Amira?


	7. Chapter 7

Amira parpadeó rápidamente, mirando la figura de Will Solace frente a su rostro, con una expresión demasiado alegre para alguien que se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol –porque sí, Will despertaba antes que todos y eso le daba escalofríos-. Y es que, vamos, si todos ellos despertaban a una hora anormal para los demás, entonces Will era un vampiro porque estaba ya bañado y vestido para cuando sus hermanos se sacudían el sueño de encima. A Amira la asustaba un poco, si debía ser sincera. La falta de sueño era nociva para la salud, y Will, como aspirante a doctor e hijo de Apolo, tenía que ser consciente de eso.

Suspiró, empujando la cara de Will con su mano. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las 05:34.

Gruñó y se incorporó en su cama, detallando a sus demás hermanos, quienes ya estaban peleando para ver quien tomaba el baño primero. Era increíble que todos tuvieran tanto animo apenad despertar. Bien, Amira se levantaba temprano, pero cuando su reloj biológico empezaba a sonar, y decidía abrir los ojos por voluntad propia.

En serio, le molestaba que interrumpieran su sueño como ninguna otra cosa.

Mientras Austin le daba empujones a Gary enfrente de la puerta, Amira aprovechó que estaban distraídos para tomar sus cosas y entrar al baño con tranquilidad, ganándose las mirada atónita de sus hermanos.

Will rió, mientras los demás resoplaban con enojo infantil.

Después de diez minutos, Amira salió del baño, con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, vestida y arreglada. Salió de la cabaña, mirando el vacío campamento, pensando en lo bien que le haría a Karissa levantarse temprano (si ella no podía dormir en paz, Karissa tampoco). Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, empezó a caminar a los campos de fresas. Recientemente había tomado una pequeña manía de ir ahí cuando estaba aburrida, por lo cual se pasaba la mayor parte de las mañanas en ese lugar, saludando a los hijos de Deméter que se encontraba por ahí cuidando los cultivos.

Mientras paseaba, se encontró pensando en su madre. Seguro estaba preocupada allá en Aruba. Muy preocupada.

Estaba casi segura de que uno de sus pequeños peones que le echaba el ojo cada tanto ya le había informado a su madre que no estaba nunca en casa desde hace un tiempo ya. Probablemente cuando la viera empezaría a regañarla, fingiendo estar preocupada para luego castigarla y decirle que tenia que irse pues tenía que seguir trabajando. Bien, ¿Cómo la castigaría si no estaba en casa? Fácil, le quitaría algunos servicios de los que ella disfrutaba, como por ejemplo el Internet, la televisión y de seguro ordenaría cortar el agua caliente. O quizá pusiera en práctica aquella manera de tortura que solía usar en ocasiones: Cuando le asignaba un perrito guardián para que evitara que Amira saliera de su casa a menos que fuera a la biblioteca (Y sólo si era por menos de una hora).

Suspiró, ninguno de los castigos de su madre eran placenteros, no tenía ganas de ser víctima de ellos nuevamente, pero suponía que lo tendría un poquito merecido. Mira que irte sin decir nada de su casa, sin tener un celular y que nadie pueda encontrarte puesto que estás bajo protección mágica, eso sería razón suficiente para que Amira matara a Karissa.

Amira se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba bastante metida entre los cultivos de fresas. Empezó a alzarse en puntillas para ver en donde estaba, pero fue en vano. En ese tipo de situaciones era que maldecía su baja estatura.

—Hmmm... —miró detrás de ella. Bien, eran cuatro direcciones. Adelante, atras, izquierda y derecha. Rápidamente pensó, e hizo lo más lógico que le llegó a la mente—. De tin marín de do pingüé...

—No creo que de esa manera encuentres la salida...

Amira chilló, volteándose a toda rapidez, casi tirando al chico detrás de ella. Se alejó y suspiró con alivio cuando lo reconoció.

—Pólux...

Él sonrió. Miró por encima de ella, estirando el cuello.

—Ve derecho por allá.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano. Amira parpadeó, sorprendida ante aquella aparición del hijo de Dionisio, a quien apenas había visto unas pocas veces desde su llegada al campamento. Frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Pólux había indicado.

Después de unos minutos, pudo salir del campo de fresas con éxito y sin haberse comido ni una -tal vez una o dos-, dándose cuenta de que quizá había estado un poco más de la cuenta entre los cultivos, pues ya todos empezaban a salir de sus cabañas. Preguntó la hora a Dianne, hija de Iris, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que debía despertar a Karissa.

Le agradeció y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña trece, casi estrellándose contra la puerta antes de abrirla agresivamente, casi cayéndose de boca al piso.

Todo para encontrarse a Karissa ya bañada, vestida y peinada, tomando su anillo de la mesita de noche junto a su litera.

Karissa entrecerró los ojos, mirándola como si fuera una alucinación. Amira cruzó los brazos, tratando de aparentar que no había cruzado todo el campamento para ir a despertarla, o sino, Karissa empezaría con su típico "Ya estoy un poco grande, mamá" y sus burlas infantiles.

(Casi cierra los ojos con fuerza, horrorizada, pues había sonado casi igual que su madre)

—¿Acaso te enfermaste de nuevo? —arqueó una ceja, detallando a su amiga-hija para asegurarse de que no estaba enferma.

Karissa frunció los labios.

—No, no me he enfermado. ¿Tan extraño es que me levante temprano?

—Sí.

Karissa suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. Amira la miró fijamente, estaba segura de que la pelinegra le estaba ocultando algo, pero bueno, pocas veces había podido sacarle algo en contra de su voluntad. Karissa tenía una voluntad de hierro y si a eso le sumabas el hecho de que era terca como una mula, tenias un resultado que en ocasiones le agradaba y en otras la hacían querer jalarse cada cabello hasta quedarse calva.

Amira dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, decidiendo no insistir por el momento. Si Karissa era terca, Amira lo era el doble, no por nada nadie le llevaba la contraria en el instituto.

Sonrió y señaló la puerta con la cabeza:

—Vamos a comer.

La hija de Hades asintió, siguiendo a su amiga. Cuando salieron, ya todo era un desastre nuevamente, griegos y romanos por todos lados, corriendo de un lado a otro, riéndose, peleándose, gritando.

Amira quiso rodar los ojos, como lo haría normalmente si la escena fuera en la escuela, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente que estar en el campamento la afectaba de de manera positiva, era consciente de que ahora sus sonrisas eran menos sarcásticas y más alegres y todo era gracias a esos tontos hermanos suyos.

Bien, Austin y Gary eran unas molestias, Will era demasiado feliz para estar bien de la cabeza, Kayla siempre hallaba la manera de molestarla con algo, Matt era muy presumido, Terrence tarareaba una melodía diferente cada vez que lo veía, y los demás eran lo suficientemente insanos como para no prestarles mucha atención, pero si había algo que todos tenían en común, era que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos desde que había llegado, se preocupaban por ella, y trataban de hacer que sonriera aunque fuera por cosas tontas.

Así que sí, sus hermanos eran los principales responsables de que ahora fuera más feliz.

Amira y Karissa llegaron al pabellón, separándose para ir a sus mesas. Era una regla tonta, si le preguntabas a Amira, pero reglas eran reglas, aunque nunca le hubieran gustado, y meterse con un dios era diferente a meterse con los profesores mortales. Se sentó con sus hermanos, gruñéndole a Terrence que se moviera a otro lado, pues ella quería sentarse al borde de la mesa -más que nada para terminar de comer y correr a hablar con Karissa nuevamente-.

Empezó a servirse la comida que iba a ingerir, deseando que su vaso estuviera lleno de jugo de piña. En medio de estar llevándose un trozo de comida comida la boca, su mirada captó a Pólux, sentado junto a Dakota, semidiós romano, en la mesa de Dionisio. Bajó su mano lentamente, observándolo comer con lentitud. De repente, él la miró también, con curiosidad.

 _"¡Amira Loux, no hagas una estupidez! ¡Detente, detente ahora!"_ Alguna pequeña, muy pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún estaba cuerda, le advirtió, pero hizo caso omiso.

Se levantó, llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Tomó su comida y bebida, y empezó a caminar.

 _"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Párate ya, Amira!"_

Ignoró esa vocecita increíblemente parecida a la de Karissa, y siguió caminando, esta vez llamando la atención de los demás campistas. Su mirada estaba fija en Pólux, quien pareció darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pues negaba con la cabeza fervientemente.

También lo ignoró.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mesa de Dionisio, para sentarse muy tranquilamente, oyendo el jadeo colectivo de sorpresa. Pólux y Dakota la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, igual que la mayoría de los demás semidioses presentes. Amira no miró a Quirón, no queriendo verlo enojado, pero si observó a Karissa: Tenía la boca abierta, el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, y la miraba como quien mira a un fantasma.

Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, pues la hija de Hades se levantó con emoción y casi dando saltitos se sentó junto a Amira, tomando un sorbo de su agua de sabor mandarina. Luego, Giselle se levantó con efusividad, sentándose al otro lado de Amira, murmurando algo sobre hermanos idiotas.

Poco a poco, todos empezaron a cambiar de asientos, queriendo estar con sus amigos. Los truenos resonaron encima de todos, y empezó a llover de manera casi dramática, haciendo que algunos volvieran a sus asientos iniciales, pero Amira no se movió, ni tampoco Karissa, y Giselle, bueno, Giselle sólo siguió el ejemplo de las dos nuevas.

"Que divertido será este verano" pensó la hija de Hécate, sonriendo alegremente, pasando por alto los truenos que azotaban el siempre despejado cielo del campamento.


	8. Chapter 8

La lluvia no paró en las siguientes dos horas, y Quirón anunció que tendrían un día libre de actividades. No se veía particularmente molesto, más bien inquieto, pero eso no evitaba que Amira se preocupara. De acuerdo, sus acciones fueron imprudentes y sólo ahora pensaba en las consecuencias, además, ¿Por qué decidió ir con Pólux y no con Karissa? ¡Apenas conocía al hijo de Dionisio de lejos! Habían intercambiado palabras una sola vez, entonces ¿Qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza?

Sin embargo, mirándolo de cerca, sonriendo por los comentarios hilarantes de Giselle, sabía que no se arrepentía. Si sus hermanos querían que ella estuviera cómoda en el campamento, y trataban de hacer que fuera feliz, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo por otra persona?

"Y eso, es lo que Karissa llamaría: Tu pequeño corazón de pollo que no quieres que nadie vea." Pensó, rodando los ojos. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano izquierda, escuchando tranquilamente a Karissa hablar con Dakota.

—Entonces, Amira—Giselle alzó las cejas, pegándole con el codo en las costillas, a lo que ella gruñó—. ¿Qué se siente haber desafiado al Rey de los Dioses sin haber sido pulverizada en el intento?

Amira suspiró con fuerza.

—Es muy liberador, deberías probarlo algún día, ayuda a quitar el estrés, relaja los músculos. Toda una terapia —rodó los ojos, Giselle rió, al igual que Dakota y Pólux, pero Karissa solo la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Amira alzó su ceja izquierda, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa y Karissa como respuesta gesticuló con los labios:

"Estarás bien."

Amira bufó, sabiendo que Karissa quería reconfortarla de alguna manera, porque probablemente se le notaba en la cara que estaba inquieta (O quizá solo era Karissa con sus poderes de adivinación que a veces parecía poseer).

Terminó de jugar con su comida, se levantó y le dio su ofrenda a su padre. Estaba por darse la vuelta, pero antes de irse aspiró el olor de la comida quemada, y decidió tener un poco de fe por una vez en su vida.

—Padre, por favor espero que entiendas que éstas reglas son muy estúpidas y que comprendas porqué hice lo que hice. No te pido que me protejas, pero unas palabritas de apoyo para no morir carbonizada serían completamente bienvenidas —miró al cielo con un poco de esperanza -lo cual no admitiría ni bajo amenaza de muerte y con una pistola en la cabeza-, esperando que su padre escuchara sus plegarias.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, su padre era una figura borrosa en su memoria, casi desvanecida por completo. De no ser por la supuesta carta suya que su madre le había dado cuando cumplió los doce, hubiera creído que su progenitora la había adoptado.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y siguió caminando. Consideró meterse a los campos de fresas, pero descartó la idea tan rápido como llegó: No quería perderse de nuevo, además, no estaba realmente segura de sí llegaría alguien a rescatarla en esa ocasión. Meditó en dónde pasaría el rato, y entonces, mientras analizaba los pros y contras, tropezó con una chica pelirroja de pecas que no había visto antes.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Hola Amira, un gusto en conocerte.

Amira alzó la ceja izquierda, cruzándose de brazos frente a la chica. Estaba casi segura de que no la había visto antes, ni siquiera en Captura la Bandera, ni hace un rato en el desastre del pabellón -aunque tampoco era que pudiera ver mucho últimamente-.

—Diría lo mismo, pero no te conozco —farfulló por lo bajo, tratando de recordar si la había visto o no.

—Soy Rachel.

La pelirroja extendió su mano derecha, pero Amira no la estrechó. Estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, completamente seria. Rachel se enderezó, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la mirada penetrante de la hija de Apolo.

Amira no sabía porqué ¿De acuerdo?, simplemente había algo de Rachel que se le hacía en extremo conocido. Eso, y que sus ojos eran muy bonitos y llamativos. Sus mirada tenía casi el mismo efecto en ella que los de Karissa: la dejaban hipnotizada. Eran atractivos por el hecho de que su mirada era dulce y divertida.

Después de darse cuenta de que había estado mirando y mirando como una estúpida, Amira sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de la chica, sacudiéndola con firmeza.

—Me llamo Amira, y parece que ya lo sabes. Hija de Apolo —murmuró, algo apenada por haberse quedado observando con descaro a Rachel—. ¿Quién es tu padre divino?

Rachel rió.

—Ninguno. Mis padres son ambos mortales.

Amira abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando caer tanto su mano como su mandíbula.

—Soy la Oráculo de Delfos. Lord Apolo me había dicho ya que llegarías, por eso te conozco. Probablemente tus hermanos también lo sabían, Lord Apolo siempre les avisa antes de la llegada de uno de sus hijos para que se preparen.

—¿No que los dioses no hablan mucho con sus hijos? —alzó la ceja nuevamente.

—Lord Apolo suele hablar con sus hijos a través de sueños de vez en cuando, para saber como están y eso —dijo Rachel, esperando a ver la reacción de la semidiosa—. Podrías decir que es uno de los dioses que más se preocupan por sus hijos, en lo que cabe, por supuesto.

Amira quiso bufar ante eso, pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de no ahogarse on su saliva. Parecía que hubiera visto a Zeus en tanga o algo por el estilo. Rachel rió nuevamente ante su rostro desencajado.

¿Su padre le había dicho a la Oráculo que ella llegaría pronto al Campamento? ¿Y también a sus hermanos? ¿Y a ella ni los buenos días?

Su rostro pronto cambió de sorprendido a indignado. Es decir que su querido progenitor hablaba casi que hasta con las plantas y los pegasos y como ella era hija del panadero no tenía nada que ver.

Amira podía sentir la vena sobre su ojo izquierdo palpitar peligrosamente cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Entonces él habla con mis hermanos, les dice cuándo vendrá un nuevo hijo de Apolo, si están bien y ese tipo de cosas? —cuestionó, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. Continuó, sintiendo el tic nervioso de su ojo izquierdo extendiéndose hacia su ceja de igual manera—. ¡Y a Amira que la parta un rayo! ¡Claro, como yo soy la hija del _panadero_! ¡Maldito Will, ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!

Se preguntarán qué tenía que ver Will en todo el asunto...

Pues nada, pero tenía que sacarse la frustración de encima de alguna manera. Aunque bueno, siempre podía ir a la arena a pelearse con los muñecos de paja. Sí, sí, mucho mejor que matar a su hermano por algo que no era su culpa.

Asintiendo para sí misma, Amira se marchó en dirección a la arena, dejando a una Rachel muy divertida mirándola con curiosidad.

La Oráculo suspiró, para luego mirar al cielo.

—Lord Apolo, debo admitir que ella es muy especial...

Después de que Amira descargara toda su ira e indignación en esos muñecos, se dedicó solamente a maldecir por lo bajo sobre los "padres de mier* que había en el mundo" mientras descansaba. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se quedó observando el nuboso cielo. Lo más probable era que la lluvia había influido en su humor, por lo cual había estado decaída durante todo el desayuno, y lo de que su padre ni una mísera vez en su maldita existencia se había comunicado con ella sólo había logrado hacerlo explotar en una pequeña bola de furia.

Respiró hondo, sin querer volver a hacer desastres. Miró los dos muñecos que había utilizado como desquite, sabiendo que tenía que decirle a Quirón para poder reemplazarlos. Suspiró y se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la Casa Grande, tratando de retrasar lo más posible el regaño que seguramente recibiría. Tocó la puerta, que pronto fue abierta por una chica con cabello de cabello color miel, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

—Hola, hija de Apolo.

"Bueno, ¿Es el día de los adivinos o qué sucede en este lugar?" Pensó, con la ceja arqueada.

Amira suspiró.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Quirón?

—Soy Calypso, Quirón me pidió que me quedara aquí mientras él iba al Olimpo —respondió de lo más calmada.

Amira se congeló. ¿Que Quirón estaba en dónde?

Bien, ahora Amira sí estaba preocupada. Ella no quería que algo le pasara al entrenador de héroes por su culpa, ¡Demonios con su impulsividad! No iba a poder vivir consigo misma si a Quirón le sucedía algo por su dosis de idiotez diaria -de verdad tenía que reducir esa dosis-, sería enteramente su culpa si llegaba a pasar algo malo en el pacífico Campamento, más específicamente, si Zeus decidía utilizar la antigua _"por uno pagan todos"_. A Amira le iba a dar un paro cardíaco generado solo de culpa.

Entonces, Calypso puso su mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo con suavidad.

—Tranquila —dijo, sonriendo tranquilamente—, Lord Zeus no puede hacerle nada a Quirón.

Amira bufó, sin creerlo en lo absoluto. Estaba segura de que algo pasaría, algo que seguramente no sería bueno para nadie. Y todo a causa de su imprudencia. Suspiró nuevamente, frotándose la cara con las manos.

—Como sea.

Se dio la vuelta, preparada para ir a otro lugar, cuando Calypso la tomó del brazo con suavidad:

—¿A qué venías, hija de Apolo? —había algo en su voz, que le encrespó todos y cada uno de los cabellos en su nuca. Amira se soltó de su agarre, alejándose de aquella chica.

—Quería hablar con Quirón. Es todo.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue, tratando de alejar ese malestar que le trajó el hablar con Calypso. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica de lindos ojos y largo cabello, más sí sabía que no le agradaba ni un poco. Trotó hacia el lago, mirando el cielo nublado de reojo. Cuando llegó a su destino se sentó en la orilla, observando el agua.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, inclinándose hacia atrás. Estaba empezando a relajarse con la fría brisa dándole al rostro cuando la llamaron.

—¡Amira!

Dejó salir un suspiro silencioso mientras volteaba, sospechando que no iba a tener un momento de paz ese día. Giselle corría hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Detrás de ella venían dos chicos y una chica, el más robusto, con una mueca de molestia, estaba justo tras ella; el otro chico, que simplemente miraba todo con fastidio, detrás de la chica, quien se veía curiosa -o algo así-.

Amira se levantó pesadamente, habiendo confirmado su sospecha de que no iba a tener paz con Giselle alrededor.

La hija de Hécate se lanzó sobre ella de forma muy parecida a como ella lo había hecho anteriormente, y, al igual que aquella vez, las dos cayeron, con la única diferencia de que, en esa ocasión, quien comía tierra era Amira.

—¿Oh? —Giselle se llevó una mano a la boca con la burla en el rostro, sentándose sobre la castaña. Amira gruñó—. Amira, querida, ¿Qué haces ahí en el piso?

—Te odio —resopló.

Giselle rió, levantándose y ayudando a Amira a hacer lo mismo. La hija de Apolo la miró fijamente, tratando de comunicarle con la mirada lo mucho que quería matarla. Después de darse cuenta de que era en vano, dirigió sus ojos marrones a los demás semidioses.

Giselle, percatándose de su mirada curiosa, aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras señalaba al que ella suponía que era un hijo de Ares.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos, Ami —la susodicha podía sentir un tic en su ojo izquierdo ante el apodo. Ni siquiera Karissa le ponía sobrenombres y ahí iba la loca teñida a ponerle uno como si nada—. Él es Alex Trevor, hijo de Enyo, dios menor de la guerra.

 _"Bueno diablos, yo no sabía eso."_ Trató de no parecer sorprendida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Alex de arriba a abajo con la ceja alzada.

Giselle pronto se acercó al otro chico, de bonitos ojos verdes, tomándolo del brazo para deshacer su postura intimidante.

—Él es Shun Rhodes, hijo de Némesis, diosa del equilibrio y la venganza—Shun le envió una mirada molesta a Amira, quien frunció el ceño y le miró con desdén—. Les agradecería mucho si dejaran de comportarse como niños y mirarse como si fueran a empezar a gruñir como perros con rabia.

Ni lenta ni perezosa abrazó a la chica, quien solo la observaba interesada con sus ojos varios tonos más claros que los de Amira.

—Ella es Sakura Tsukishima, hija de Fobos, el dios del miedo y el horror.

La manera en que Sakura enderezó su espalda, estirando los labios en una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa, le daba a entender a Amira lo orgullosa que estaba de su progenitor. Sus ojos poseían una mirada inescrutable y podía decir por la manera en que dejó caer su sonrisa en cuestión de milisegundos que su rostro era como una estatua la mayor parte del tiempo.

Seguidamente, Giselle se lanzó a Amira, esta vez con más cuidado.

—Y ella, chicos, es Amira Loux, hija de Apolo.

—Un placer —habló Sakura y su tono de voz era bajo y calmado.

Tan diferente a Giselle con su voz aguda y gritona.

—Igualmente —respondió por lo bajo, tirándole dagas con la mirada a los dos muchachos, quienes irradiaban hostilidad, lo cual en respuesta la llevaba a erizarse como un gato y devolverles la hostilidad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Shun y Alex mirando a Amira fijamente, sin parpadear y viceversa hasta que Giselle respiró sonoramente.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos —comenzó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas de la manera en que Amira lo hacía, mirando a los chicos con reclamo—, no sé que les pasa, pero les aseguro que se llevarán un poco mejor con Amira si dejan de poner mala cara y enfurruñarse como mocosos.

Chasqueó la lengua y los dos chicos desviaron la mirada. Amira dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—Entonces hasta tú tienes tu lado maduro...

Giselle volteó hacia ella con indignación.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con "hasta tú"?!

Amira hizo oídos sordos, y se dirigió a Sakura.

—Así que hija de Fobos...

—¡Hey, no me ignores! ¡Amira!

Karissa se dejó caer a unos metros del muro de lava, sudando a mares y bastante lampiña (sin mencionar el nuevo corte de cabello que le salió gratis), escuchando una risita burlona muy conocida detrás de ella. Se volteó pesadamente para no tener que darle la espalda a su amiga.

Su ceja izquierda estaba alzada, formando esa mueca molesta que detestaba tanto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? Se supone que estamos libres de actividades, Karissa.

Trató de alzar los hombros, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para sólo murmurar un muy bajo: "Lo sé".

Amira se sentó junto a ella, mirando su piel enrojecida por el calor de la lava.

—Podría haberte acompañado —reclamó.

Al notar que Karissa no pensaba responder de manera adecuada -o que pudiera satisfacerla-, decidió cambiar el tema.

—Giselle me presentó a unos tipos muy peculiares, ¿Sabes? Dos chicos y una chica. Los tres son bastante callados, muy distintos a Giselle, pero me cayeron muy bien en lo que cabe —sonrió al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Karissa volteaba con curiosidad—. Estoy segura de que te caerán bien, además, no son como los idiotas de Danny y Michel.

Esa última parte la escupió entre dientes, demostrando que aún estaba enojada por haber hecho que Karissa casi tuviera un ataque al corazón. Karissa se movió, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Amira, mientras Amira acariciaba el cabello negro de su amiga con suavidad. Ambas se quedaron de esa manera, en silencio, hasta que Karissa recordó algo.

—Oye, acabo de recordarlo: Tus hermanos te buscaban hace un rato, aunque no me dijeron para qué —comentó, llamando la atención de la otra chica—. Dijeron que era importante así que...

Amira gruñó, palmeando su cabeza e indicándole que se levantara.

—Bueno —dijo—, entonces será mejor que vaya a ver qué quieren. Ahora vuelvo, cariño.

—Seguro —sonrió Karissa, tirándose de nuevo al suelo mientras observaba a su amiga alejarse con pereza.

—¡Muévete Amira!

Will la empujó dentro de la cabaña de Apolo, viéndose alterado. Adentro estaban todos los hermanos de Amira, quienes se veían ansiosos por alguna razón.

Entonces fue cuando se fijó de que en la esquina de la cabaña, justo en su cama, estaba sentado un joven hombre de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su brillante cabello rubio, luego, los lentes de sol, y por último, sus zapatos eran wow.

Amira le señaló con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es él?

Will la miró, y Amira tuvo la sensación de que hace nada se estaba comiendo las uñas.

—Él es, um, nuestro, eh, padre.

Amira asintió comprensiva, para luego dejar caer su boca, reaccionando tarde ante lo dicho por su hermano. Dirigió su mirada al joven -imposible que fuera su padre-, quien se levantó, caminando en su dirección.

Volteó a mirar a Will, quien le devolvía la mirada, nervioso.

El chico sonrió cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola Amira, un gusto en conocerte. Soy Apolo, tu padre.

Una parte de Amira quiso reír, porque, vamos, "Soy tu padre", jaja, ja, ja... Bien, de acuerdo, no, nada gracioso. Ejem, seriedad Amira. La otra parte de ella se preguntaba si de casualidad Giselle le habría puesto un hechizo que la hiciera alucinar, porque, hasta donde tenía entendido, los dioses casi nunca iban al Campamento.

Entonces, hizo lo obvio.

Tomó al chico de las mejillas y las jaló con toda su fuerza. La piel bajo sus manos se puso roja con la fuerza que ejercía en ella, e irradiaba un calor reconfortante al tacto -no que ella lo fuera a admitir-.

—¡Ow! ¡Ewes mash feshte de lo gue wenshé! —se quejó el supuesto dios, sin quitar las manos de su hoja de su rostro.

Amira dejó caer sus manos, con la boca aún abierta, escuchando los jadeos de sorpresa de todos sus hermanos. El rubio- Apolo, se acarició las mejillas, sonriéndole a Amira.

Amira gruñó.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!


	9. Chapter 9

Amira dejó salir un sonido muy parecido a un gato siendo estrangulado, echándose hacia atrás con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca horrorizada mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

Apolo se acercó a ella, preocupado, pero se detuvo cuando Will le negó con la cabeza. El Jefe de Cabaña le sonrió a su hermana, con los nervios de punta. Él mismo recordaba cuando había conocido a su padre: los nervios, la incredulidad, el asombro... Eso era algo que todo semidiós había sentido alguna vez en su -corta- vida, añadido a un poco de resentimiento y enojo que eran de lo más comprensibles.

—A-Amira —alzó las manos, moviéndose lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con un animal asustadizo que le iba a desgarrar la cara, ella lo miró y le gruñó, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que iba a sisear como un gato. Will se echó hacia atrás con un alarido asustado, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su padre.

El dios empujó a su hijo a un lado, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su hija.

—¿Quieres hablar un rato? —su tono de voz era suave, y Amira parecía ser la única sorprendida con el comportamiento de su progenitor. Asintió, aún dudosa, y Apolo se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla. Amira se levantó, sin tomar la mano de Apolo, para luego salir sin decir palabra alguna, sintiendo las miradas de sus hermanos en su nuca.

Salió, sintiendo la brisa fría del lluvioso clima en su rostro, se frotó las manos en el pantalón, sintiendo el sudor en ellas como si fueran una plaga. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, el calor incómodo en su cuello lo decía todo, y como extra estaba el molesto palpitar acelerado de su corazón que le pegaba en el pecho como un martillo.

Apolo alzó una ceja, mirando a su hija tratar de sacudirse los nervios de encima. Se paró frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Caminemos.

Amira lo miró, ausente, para luego sacudir la cabeza con violencia, siguiéndolo a paso rápido.

Karissa seguía tendida en el suelo, mirando las nubes inquietas moviéndose lentamente en el cielo cuando percibió los pasos acelerados dirigiéndose a ella. O bueno, a todos lados.

Se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos, pero se quedó en blanco cuando cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que estaban viendo sus ojitos.

Habían semidioses por todos lados, corriendo, saltando, unos con horror en los rostros, otros con las manos sosteniendo sus cabezas con fuerza, algunos cacheteando a otros, incluso podía ver desde donde estaba a Travis y Connor sacudiendo a un hermano suyo y a un muy alterado Chris siendo tranquilizado por Clarisse-

Pausa. Rebobinando. Reproduciendo con mucha lentitud.

Chris alterado, con Clarisse calmándolo.

¿Más lento? De acuerdo.

Chris.

Alterado.

Y.

Clarisse.

Calmándolo.

Había algo en esa oración que no cuadraba en lo más mínimo. Karissa no sabía si reír o llorar ante las distintas escenas que se desarrollaban frente a ella, pero decidió simplemente ir a ver exactamente qué sucedía en el Campamento. Después de sacudirse la ropa, caminó lentamente hacia su hermano, manteniendo su distancia para garantizar su seguridad. Le lanzó una mirada a Clarisse, quien jaló a Chris hacia Karissa.

El hijo de Hermes frunció el ceño en dirección a su novia, pero igual se quedó junto a Karissa.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Karissa con la curiosidad presente en su voz. Chris apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que ella podría jurar que alguno se le rompió.

—Parece que Zeus estaba muy furioso por la insubordinación de Amira y quería otorgarle un castigo —a Karissa se le hacía muy conocida esa historia—, llamaron a Quirón al Olimpo, para discutir y eso, pero entonces Apolo salió en defensa de Amira y algunos dioses se le unieron.

Karissa asintió lentamente, procesando la información, con los ojos bien abiertos. Chris se veía realmente irritado, así que lo más probable era que hubiera sucedido algo grande.

El mayor suspiró con fuerza, como si le doliera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Zeus tuvo un pequeño ataque de ira hacia esos dioses y creyó que sería buena idea el otorgarles el castigo de quedarse en el Campamento con nosotros por una semana sin poder usar sus poderes —para cuando terminó la oración, Chris tenía una graciosa vena saltando en su cuello, y Karissa pensaba que Zeus era realmente una reina del drama que tuvo un achaque otra vez.

¿Castigo? ¿Ese? ¿Se estaría quedando sin imaginación el pobre loco?

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando al cielo con cautela, aún le daba algo de pavor el bendito Rey de los Dioses.

Miró a su hermano nuevamente, fijándose de que parecía estar sufriendo, aunque también tenía pinta de estar sosteniendo un monólogo consigo mismo.

—Y... ¿Quiénes son esos dioses?

La pregunta fue como un detonador para la bomba de tiempo que era Chris.

—¡Jajá! ¡¿A que no adivinas quiénes?! —rió histérico—. ¡Pues son nada más y nada menos que Hermes, Deméter, Poseidón y Apolo! ¡La noticia del siglo!

Karissa se echó hacia atrás, observando a su hermano tener un episodio psicótico. En un milisegundo, Clarisse estaba a su lado, tratando de calmarlo nuevamente. Frunciendo el ceño, la hija de Hades se dirigió a la Cabaña de Apolo, segura de que Amira iba a estar teniendo una crisis. Abrió la puerta con más violencia de la que hubiera querido, observando los rostros inquietos de los ocupantes de dicha Cabaña, Will se levantó, sonriendo nervioso.

—K-Karissa —vaciló, para luego tomar aire—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Dónde está Amira?

Will tragó saliva.

—B-Bueno, verás...

—¡Maldita sea!

Giselle levantó la cabeza en dirección a Karissa, a quien ni una vez había oído maldecir. La hija de Hades se había sentado a su lado, murmurando improperios mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra su pierna. Se veía particularmente molesta en esa ocasión, con las cejas fruncidas y los músculos tensos. Giselle alzó las cejas, debatiéndose si preguntar o no por la razón de su enojo. Al final, decidió arriesgarse.

¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos, después de todo?

—¿Te pasa algo, Kari-?

—¡Amira está sola con Apolo! ¡No me molestaría si ella pensara antes de actuar, pero conociéndola se que se peleará con el dios y eso sólo va a causar problemas! ¡No quiero que se meta en problemas cuando yo ya me metí en problemas!

La vida sin riesgos sonaba como algo muy lindo a oídos de Giselle. Debería empezar a ponerla en práctica de vez en cuando.

—Eh... —dudó antes de hablar, un poco incómoda por la mirada enojada de Karissa. Claro, de lejos se veía normal, pero si te acercabas y mirabas directo en esos ojos negros podías ver un brillito de ira muy bien disimulada junto a un pequeño deje de preocupación -y unas pequeñas ganas de matar a alguien-. Já. Terrorífico. Un adjetivo que definitivamente no iba con Karissa—. Bueno, la verdad, hace un rato la vi pasar junto a Lord Apolo y... Se veía muy tranquila a decir verdad.

Karissa entrecerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo, quizás algo alterada —añadió con rapidez—, pero no creo que sea algo para preocuparse.

Karissa suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Estaba preocupada, era obvio. El problema era que no sabía exactamente por qué. Sentía el corazón estrellándose con fuerza contra su pecho, acompañado de una vocecita que le susurraba que esa charla entre Apolo y Amira no terminaría nada bien. Respiró sonoramente, levantándose, caminando en dirección al lago bajo la mirada de Giselle.

Giselle cerró su libro sobre sus piernas y, sorprendida e intrigada ante la actitud de Karissa, se levantó de igual forma, siguiéndola. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de un par de pasos, puesto que fue tacleada por un cuerpo muy familiar para ella.

Sintió el impacto contra el suelo, mucho más fuerte que cuando se caía ella sola, obviamente por los 66 kilos de masa muscular de aquella personita sumados a su propio peso.

—¡Ay!

—¡Gizzy! ¿Qué haces?

Si no estaba segura antes de quién era su atacante, entonces ese ridículo sobrenombre se lo confirmó. Pateó lejos a Danny, quitándoselo de encima para sostener su costado derecho, doliéndose del golpe que se dió por culpa de su estúpido amigo. Giselle golpeó a Danny en la pierna cuando escuchó sus carcajadas, tratando de aparentar estar enfadada, pero a ella también se le escaparon unas risitas que la delataban.

—¿Qué le pasaba a Karissa, Gizzy?

—Verás, parece que Amira y Karissa comparten un complejo de madres.

—¿Qué? Creí que era sólo Amira.

—Lo sé, es raro, ¿Cierto?

Karissa se sentó a orillas del lago, mirando el agua moverse con parsimonia, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo... Mentira, seguía pensando en Amira y ese mal presentimiento que tenía. Quisiera poder estar con ella y asegurarse de que no pasaría nada, pero no se sentía bien el interrumpir aquella plática padre-hija. Karissa estaba felicitándose por su gran autocontrol, pues aún no saltaba sobre el Dios y su hija para entrometerse. Aún.

Seguía mirando fijamente al agua, cuando un gracioso puñado de agua saltó en el aire, quedándose encima del lago. Karissa parpadeó. El agua empezó a tomar formas. Primero un cíclope, luego un Pegaso, después un sátiro y por último una náyade.

El pequeño hilo de agua se acercó a Karissa, y ella, boquiabierta, estaba a punto de tocarlas cuando el agua formó una palabra.

 _"Anímate"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca cayó hasta el Tártaro. Escuchó unas risitas detrás de ella y cuando giró la cabeza divisó a Jason y Percy a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Ambos chicos se sentaron a sus lados, dejándola en medio de ellos.

—Vamos Karissa, sonríe —dijo Percy, empujando el hombro de Karissa con el suyo. Jason sólo la miraba, lo que la hacía sentir ligeramente incomoda. Karissa suspiró.

—¿Por qué tan decaída? —Jason se acercó más a ella, mirando a sus ojos directamente con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a otro lugar. Por otro lado, Percy seguía empujando su hombro, lo cual se hacía cada vez un poco más molesto. Quería fruncir el ceño y gritarle a Percy, pero eso sería tan grosero que hasta ella se sentiría ofendida.

—Es sólo... Amira está hablando con su padre ahora y tengo miedo de que él diga algo que pueda herirla —bien, eso no era exactamente lo que sentía, pero lejos no estaba.

Jason acarició su mandíbula y Percy dejó de empujarla.

—Bueno, supongo que es normal que te preocupes... Ahora que lo pienso, los dioses no tienen mucho tacto, ¿Cierto Percy?

Percy hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Bueno... —alargó la "e" como para darle dramatismo al asunto—. Solo diré que no saben cómo tratar con sus hijos... O con ningún mortal, en realidad.

Eso calmaba mucho a Karissa. En serio. Miles y miles de horribles escenarios pasaban por la mente de Karissa ante las afirmaciones tan útiles de Percy y Jason. ¿Y si salía el tema de la madre de Amira? ¿Y si él quería hablar de todo lo que Amira pasó hace dos años? ¿Y si quería hablar sobre sus problemas de visión? ¿Qué tal si le echaba aquello en cara?

¿Qué haría Amira si Apolo quería hablar sobre cada cosa que tocaba sus nervios?

De acuerdo, pregunta estúpida.

Muy obviamente se alteraría, empezaría a ponerse agresiva, expulsaría veneno hasta por los poros, y probablemente hablaría demás, por lo cual seguro se arrepentiría luego. Una Amira arrepentida y enojada no era buena, ni para ella misma, ni para Karissa, ni para nadie en general.

Karissa se levantó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente horrorizada ante la idea de una semana o más con su amiga enfadada y sacando sus frustraciones a base de peleas y comentarios pasivo-agresivos. Si se peleaba con Clarisse o con algún romano o...

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no puedo dejar que eso pase, debo detenerlo, dios, dios, dios...

Estaba empezando a caminar, llevando su mano a su cabello para revolverlo con desesperación cuando Percy y Jason se metieron en su camino, sacándola brevemente de su monólogo.

—Tranquilízate Karissa, seguro que no pasa nada —sonrió Percy mientras Jason ponía sus manos en los hombros de Karissa, masajeando con firmeza sus músculos tensos —, ¡Hay que ser positivos en esta vida!

 _"Espero que conserves tu positividad cuando te desfigure la cara a golpes."_ Hubiera dicho Amira en su lugar con cara de matona de barrio.

Pero Amira estaba ocupada.

¡Hablando con su padre!

—Ven Karissa, vamos a otro lugar...

Jason empezó a arrastrar a Karissa en dirección a la playa con Percy detrás de ellos. Karissa sólo se dejó llevar para no cometer una estupidez de la cual podría arrepentirse. Ejemplo, salir corriendo a buscar a Amira y faltare el respeto al dios que la ayudó con su ataque de pánico y la trajo de vuelta al Campamento.

¡Agh! ¡Desearía saber algo de Amira!

Como si los dioses hubieran observado detenidamente su desesperación rayando la locura, escuchó una risa muy conocida cuando llegaban a la playa. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y miró al origen de dicha risa.

Ahí estaba Amira, riendo como quien no quiere la cosa con un chico rubio que le daba la espal-

Oh.

Apolo.

¿Amira riendo con _Apolo_?

Se quedó congelada en su sitio sin saber exactamente si debería acercarse, pero entonces Percy la empujó suavemente para que siguiera caminando y ella se movió, desviando la mirada de su amiga para mirar mejor donde pisaba y ahorrarse la vergüenza de una caída épica. Se taladró el cerebro pensando si estaba bien dejarlos: Amira estaba riendo pero bien podía enojarse con facilidad. Jason les comentó lo calmada que se veía el agua ese día, sacándola de sus pensamientos brevemente. Percy respondió en voz baja que de seguro su padre estaba burlándose de Zeus al estar calmado con el supuesto castigo que le habían impuesto, a lo que Karissa rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Si Amira podía encargarse de Karissa, entonces podría hacerlo consigo misma también.

—¿Por qué no estás con tu padre, Percy? —preguntó Karissa sentándose en el piso, siendo seguida por los dos muchachos.

Percy suspiró.

—Estuve un rato con él pero... no es fácil. Cada vez que hablaba con él era sólo por unos minutos, así que, saber que tengo un tiempo ilimitado -en lo que cabe- para hablar con él es... extraño.

—¿Pero lo harás? Hablar con él.

—Tal vez. Si estoy de humor.

Karissa iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando algo húmedo le tocó el cuello. Se sobresaltó, volteando para mirar lo que la había asustado, encontrándose con un gracioso chorrito de agua danzando detrás de ella que luego empezó a pasear sobre la cabeza de los tres semidioses. Después de un rato de observar el agua hipnotizada, un destello llamó su atención. Era un rayo que se dirigía al chorrito de agua, y cuando se juntaron, la electricidad se paseó por el agua con fluidez en un juego de luces azules y blancas que cautivó a Karissa. Y entonces, apareció una esquelética mano que golpeó el agua, deshaciendo el espectáculo.

Los tres parpadearon exactamente tres veces, mirando la arena mojada por el agua que cayó, para luego mirar al esqueleto frente a ellos igual de sorprendidos.

Repentinamente, del esqueleto salió una voz enojada que era imposible de no reconocer.

—Jackson y Grace, no traten de maravillar a mi hermana con sus truquitos baratos. Mantengan su espacio, que los estoy mirando y no soy el único.

El esqueleto se deshizo en un instante, cayendo al suelo rápidamente, sin Dejar reaccionar a ninguno.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en honor a sus mentes en estado de shock, Jason fue el primero en hablar.

—Quién diría que Nico es tan sobre protector.

Los otros dos asintieron lentamente, aún procesando la información recibida.

Para cuando Amira cayó en cuenta de que sí, por primera vez en toda su miserable vida estaba hablando con su padre, ya era hora de la cena y estaban entrando al pabellón. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos con respecto a la situación: quería darle un abrazo al dios, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Y es que, ¿cómo puede ser tan cara dura para venir y hablarle como si nada? Pero entonces mira su rostro y piensa que ese es su padre, a quien recriminó por su ausencia en la oscuridad de su habitación incontables veces, y está ahí, sonriendo y haciendo chistes malos para que ella suelte alguna risita.

De repente ya no importa tanto que él no aparezca en sus sueños, porque está ahí, con ella. No le importa porque pasó todo el día con la aburrida, malhumorada Amira en lugar de estar con los atentos solecitos que rondan la enfermería y el campo de arquería, y eso alivia un poco ese malestar que siempre ha tenido en su aquel rincón de su mente. Ya no le importa el oráculo, ni que Calypso le haya caído tan mal sin razón aparente, ni que Quirón pudiera estar en problemas.

Muy tranquila se sentó junto a su padre –se sentía muy bien poder decir eso, aunque tuviera esa incomodidad de cuando no te acostumbras a decir una palabra especifica, como _Mamihlapinatapai-_ , en la mesa de Apolo, donde habían unos cuantos chicos extra, así como faltaban algunos de sus hermanos,ignorando intencionalmente las miradas que le lanzaba Damien desde la mesa de Ares. Llevaba esa actitud hostil desde que Amira lo venciera en el entrenamiento días antes, pero no era como si a ella le importara. Nadie le dijo que se metiera con Karissa, y meterse con Karissa era ganarse el rencor de Amira con ganas, sin importar que Karissa ya le hubiera demostrado que no era tan fácil de someter, así que hey, de todas maneras lo terminaría machacando. Le lanzó una mirada a las demás mesas, esperando verla en la de Hades, y llevándose una sorpresa cuando la encontró en la mesa de Deméter hablando con Katie Gardner junto a Giselle y Danny. Amira entrecerró la mirada, esperando que el cuerpo del hijo de Afrodita se encendiera en llamas en ese mismísimo instante.

De nuevo, meterse con Karissa era estar en la lista negra de Amira, y eso no era bueno.

Apolo miraba a Amira de reojo, hablando con Kayla acerca de su nueva amiga, Addie Kramer, una mortal, pero también echándoles un ojo a sus demás hijos por todo el pabellón. En opinión de Apolo, la regla de separar a todos por progenitor divino nunca debió existir, así que simplemente decidió expresar dicha opinión en el Consejo de los Doce que se realizó ante la... _imprudencia_ de su querida hija. Había que admitir que a ella no le faltaban las agallas, y varios dioses se lo hicieron saber en su descenso al Campamento. Al menos no estaba solo, pensó, mirando esta vez a Poseidón. Él, junto a Hermes y Deméter fueron los únicos que apoyaron a Amira, y se oponían a cualquier tipo de castigo para con la semidiosa. Apolo sabía que Atenea estuvo muy cerca de pronunciarse en contra de Zeus, pero Deméter la calló con una mirada: no podían bajar los Doce a la tierra, y ya era muy riesgoso estar ellos cuatro en el Campamento. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, y eso Atenea lo sabía, siendo la diosa de la sabiduría.

Suspiró contento mientras observaba a sus hijitos tan tranqui-

—¡QUÍTENLE EL TENEDOR! ¡QUE LE _QUITEN_ EL TENEDOR!

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES Y SE LO QUITAS TÚ?!

—¡AMIRA SUÉLTALO!

Apolo parpadeó, levantándose. Amira estaba siendo sostenida apenas por Percy, Jake –hijo de Hefesto, sino mal recordaba- y Malcolm –de Atenea, a juzgar por sus ojos irritados-. Karissa, la amiguita de Amira estaba tratando de meterse en medio de ella y un hijo de Marte. Apolo entrecerró la mirada: ¿no era ese el mismo con el que se había peleado la mocosa de Hades?

—¡TÚ QUIERES QUE _YO_ TE MATE AQUÍ Y AHORA, ESCORIA! —vociferó Amira con la delicadeza de una princesa de barrio latino. Ah, qué bonita su hijita. El hijo de Marte se veía tan arrogante en ese instante, con su sonrisa petulante y as manos en las caderas, fuera del alcance de Amira, que Apolo quiso tener sus poderes por un instante solo para poder fulminarlo en un santiamén.

Poseidón miraba a su hijo pelear con la muchacha de Apolo, algo sorprendido de la fuerza de esa niña. Estaba el fornido hijo de Hefesto, el cerebrito de Atenea y, claro, su hijo Percy, pero esa chica parecía decidida a barrer el piso con ese chico de Marte –aprovechando así de una vez le sacaba un ojo con el tenedor-, y empezaba a dudar que ellos pudieran detenerla por mucho.

Hermes parecía divertirse bastante con la situación, viendo que reía con sus hijos no muy lejos –aunque había uno particularmente amargado en una esquina junto a la asesina del Drakon, la hija de Ares-, y Deméter miraba decepcionada a esa joven señorita comportarse de esa forma, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

Poseidón se levantó de su sitio junto a Jason, dirigiéndose a los semidioses conflictivos, sabiendo que Apolo no iba a hacer nada por retener ni calmar a la chiquilla. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos, Amira se soltó de los tres muchachos que la sostenían, dejando caer el tener en pos de meterle un sendo golpazo en el rostro al grandulón romano, dándole luego una patada _increíble_ en sus joyas familiares, tanto así que cayó como saco de basura al piso, sosteniendo su nariz. Rápidamente, unos cuantos romanos fueron a socorrer a su compañero caído, al tiempo que Amira resoplaba:

 _—Imbécil._

Y se marchó con Karissa, dejando a los demás para recoger el desastre y auxiliar al herido. Aunque aparentemente nadie aparte de los lacayos del tipo pensaban echarle una mano. Poseidón se encogió de hombros, yendo a sentarse con Jason nuevamente mientras Apolo volvía a su conversación con Kayla acerca de la familia de Addie, quien era por lo visto la chica perfecta para Kayla.

Como que empezaba a shippear a esas dos y eso que aún no conocía a la chica esa.

Esa noche la hoguera parecía particularmente contenta y brillante, con la presencia de los dioses y sus interacciones más o menos normales para con sus hijos y los demás semidioses. Y bueno, tenían que admitir que se sentía bien poder pasar un rato con sus hijos sin tener que actuar con frialdad, sin poder darles aunque sea un abrazo. Deméter casi no soltaba a ninguno de sus hijos; Hermes estaba con sus chicos –los que lo recibían- y todo era risas y chistes; Poseidón no hablaba de mucho con Percy, pero el silencio entre ambos era cómodo con uno que otro chiste, o intercambiando sus comentarios sarcásticos; y Apolo, pues él estaba cantando a toda voz con sus queridos hijos, con el brazo izquierdo en los hombros de Ellie y el derecho en los de Alan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Amira, contagiada por su alegría, cantaba de igual forma con Karissa, su rabieta contra Damien ya superada, pero nunca olvidada.

¡Qué noche tan especial aquella!: los dioses y semidioses unidos como la familia que desearían ser siempre, en un momento efímero que no sería olvidado por ninguno de ellos; un recuerdo que pasaría de ellos a sus hijos, aquel momento cuando pudieron compartir con aquellos dioses amables, traviesos y exasperantes que sorprendentemente los trataron con calidez y ternura. Y les contarían de los rostros melancólicos de los que recuerdan a quienes debieron vivir para ver ese momento, pero que no podrían ya apreciar tanta felicidad en algo tan trivial como cantar viejas canciones pasadas de moda hace mucho. Y les contarían sobre la sonrisa en los labios de Quirón, que observaba a todos esos niños que ha visto crecer tener algo de paz en sus turbulentas vidas. Les contarían sobre las lágrimas que se derramaron esa noche por tantos héroes que jamás habrían terminado de la forma en que lo hicieron si hubieran tenido un momento como ese con sus padres divinos. Les contarían sobre el bello brillo de las estrellas y la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de las ventanas de las cabañas cuando todos reunidos con sus hermanos –griegos y romanos- escuchaban historias de sus padres.

Y reirían, y recordarían, y jamás olvidarían que aunque los dioses no estuvieran presentes siempre, ellos estarían ahí, escuchando sus plegarias a pesar de que no respondan.

Era la única forma de no volverse locos por el dolor de la pérdida con que lidiaban todos desde hacía tiempo. Era la única forma de convencerse de que habían hecho lo correcto en defender el Olimpo aquella vez en Manhattan, aquellos cuarenta semidioses reunidos con una esperanza que por poco pierden.

Ojalá pudieran verlo, pensó Percy Jackson, mirando el fuego de la hoguera danzar sin parar. Ojalá pudieran todos aquellos fallecidos ver la sincera y pura felicidad de los dioses solo por compartir esos momentos con ellos. Unos momentos que para los dioses eran efímeros, y que podían darles tan intensa alegría. Sonrió, cantando al pegajoso ritmo de _I love it_ de _Icona Pop._

Ah, ciertamente, una noche especial.

Y cuando Amira fue a dormir, soñó con canticos en fluido griego que asemejaban a una canción de cuna, soñó con ojos brillantes a la luz del sol mañanero en el balcón de su habitación y con miles de fotografías sacadas de una polaroid vieja y guardadas en una caja de madera.

Soñó con la felicidad durmió tranquilamente hasta después de las seis, y cuando Will fue a levantarla, no estaba molesta.

Estaba contenta.


	10. Chapter 10

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Amira.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso yo te dije que te tiraras de la canoa? —preguntó Amira, mirando a Austin con las cejas alzadas. El pobre estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, e incluso tenía un pez en la mano que dejó en el agua antes de levantarse del suelo. Habían estado compitiendo contra Karissa y Kayla cuando Amira le comentó que había sentido algo raro entre sus pies y Austin simplemente le dedicó una mirada de pánico antes de lanzarse al agua y nadar hasta la orilla.

Karissa y Kayla caminaban hacia ellos, sin saber si estar preocupadas o divertida por el hecho de que al parecer Austin había tenido un pequeño... impulso nervioso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Kayla se detuvo junto a Austin, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden con el chico antes soltar una bonita carcajada.

—A ver dime, ¿Por qué te lanzaste de la canoa? —Kayla alzó las cejas, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisita. Austin bufó, sabiendo que sería objeto de burla por un largo tiempo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera él sabía la razón de por qué lo hizo. Solo sabía que estaba remando con Amira, ella dijo que algo extraño le había pasado entre los pies y lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue ¿y si se metió una cucaracha en la canoa? Después de eso se levantó con brusquedad y se lanzó de cabeza al lago.

Primero muerto antes que dejar uno de esos adefesios cerca de él.

Amira suspiró, ahogándose con una carcajada que se le escapó cuando Austin se removió inquieto y sacó de su pantalón a otro pez, un poco más grande que el anterior. Repentinamente, Percy, quien iba pasando por ahí, corrió hacia ellos con cara de horror. Se puso junto a Austin y lo abofeteó, indignado.

—¡¿Qué es esto que oigo sobre secuestro e intento de homicidio, Kyle?! —se calló un momento, mirando al lago, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Miró a Austin—. ¡¿Pusiste al pez en dónde?!

Karissa rió con fuerza: Percy se veía como si le acabaran de decir que habían visto a su madre desnuda y le habían tomado fotos. No es una bonita imagen mental para nadie, pero por lo menos sirve para describir la indignación y el horror que cruzaba las facciones de Percy, sin contar el enojo con el que sacudía a Austin. Amira rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. Lanzó la mirada hacia la pared de lava, observando a Apolo hablando en la cima junto a Alex, un hijo de Febo, muy tranquilo y feliz de la vida. Alex se veía tan asombrado con la presencia de Apolo que daba algo de ternura. Amira se preguntó si ella daría la misma impresión de fascinación cuando el dios –o cualquier dios, si a eso van- estaba presente. Ciertamente, se sentía muy infantil cada vez que Poseidón, Deméter, Hermes o Apolo siquiera le pasaban por el lado. Porque vamos, no todos los días te vas a encontrar con un dios, y sí, Amira ya ha tenido su tiempo para procesar la existencia de dichos dioses, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a estar tranquila y como si nada con sus divinas presencias.

Amira suspiró, tomando la mano de Karissa.

—Bueno, mientras ustedes siguen discutiendo la inocencia de los peces que Austin acosó, nosotras nos vamos a pasear —anunció, asintiendo en dirección a Kayla, quien se destornillaba de la risa mientras Percy le reclamaba a Austin con euforia.

Karissa miró a su amiga sonriente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Lo mismo de siempre Pinky: ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo! —respondió.

La hija de Hades le dedicó una mirada indiferente, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Amira se detuvo, cerrando los ojos mientras se auto recriminaba, pensando: ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?

—Estoy segura de que eso sonaba diferente en tu mente, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir eso.

—Hagamos como que no dije nada, ¿está bien? Contestando a tu pregunta, pues no sé —dijo la castaña, guiando a su amiga a través de la cancha de volley—, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo extra contigo antes de que vayamos a la clase de tiro con arco.

Karissa sonrió, jalando a Amira a la cancha.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? —preguntó.

Amira frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres que me rompa la nariz mientras adivino adónde se supone que va a caer la pelota? —gruñó. Karissa suspiró, habiendo olvidado el pequeño no tan pequeño problema de Amira. Aun así, la jaló del brazo y la llevó a la cancha mientras la hija de Apolo rodaba los ojos, argumentando que por lo menos podía liberar tensiones. Cuando llegaron a ella, Karissa contó a los jugadores, y vaya casualidad, faltaban dos jugadores, uno en cada equipo. Aun así, parecían bastante equilibrados.

Estaban Chris, Jane –hija de Venus-, Alison –hija de Ceres-, Jake y Nico en un lado, con Nico de capitán, aparentemente; mientras que en el otro lado de la cancha Will lideraba al otro equipo, junto con Piper –la hija de Afrodita que era bastante simpática-, Charlie – hijo de Mercurio-, Cody –hijo de Iris- y Travis.

Extrañamente, Connor no estaba a la vista, lo que era demasiado sospechoso. Karissa estaba un poco paranoica con lo que le habían hecho los idiotas a la cabaña de Deméter como para bajar la guardia con esos dos, o con la cabaña de Hermes en general. No quería ni saber lo que harían los tontos si se enteraban del terror que le tenía Karissa a los insectos.

Karissa silbó, llamando la atención de los jugadores, que estaban tomando un descanso. Señaló con la mano a su persona y a su amiga, sonriendo.

—¿Les importa si nos unimos? —preguntó. Todos se miraron entre sí, como considerando la pregunta, ates de que Nico asintiera con firmeza, negándose a dejar que alguien desairara a su hermanita. Corazón de pollo, sonrió Will, bebiendo agua. Cada chica se fue corriendo con sus respectivos hermanos, una más feliz que la otra.

No era por presumir, pero con Amira en su equipo les daban una paliza. La muchacha no era colocadora ni rematadora, pero era muy buena recibiendo el balón, lo que era una ventaja para ellos, puesto que el equipo de Nico estaba lleno de atacantes, pero ningún defensor medianamente decente. Se guiaba por los sonidos, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde su accidente dos meses atrás, apoyándose en su audición para compensar su corta visión. Levantaba la mirada para ver el balón y percibía apenas la figura borrosa, pero hey, algo es algo.

Al menos Karissa tenía razón: aunque algo cansada, estaba mucho más relajada para cuando terminaron el juego.

Amira se sentó con Travis, recibiendo con gusto la toalla que le pasaba el hijo de Hermes. Le miró de reojo, sintiéndose extraña. Estaba silencioso, y eso no le agradaba. Ese comportamiento taciturno no combinaba con el bromista bobalicón que Amira llevaba viendo desde su llegada al Campamento. Suspiró, volteando a mirarlo fijamente con una mueca en los labios, escuchando a Karissa hablar animadamente con Alison, la romana que a Amira no le caía nada bien.

—Travis —le llamó. Él volteó, sonriendo levemente—, ¿estás bien? Te ves... distraído.

—Seeeh —respondió, despreocupado.

Amira sonrió.

—No te creo.

—Bien por ti —respondió aburrido.

La chica bebió agua, aún mirándolo fijamente. Travis, ahora consciente de la mirada de Amira puesta en él, se removió inquieto.

—Estás cansado, y puedo ver la preocupación que inunda cada uno de tus gestos —dijo Amira. Travis tragó con dificultad: o ella era muy observadora o él era muy obvio. Por alguna razón creía que era un poco de ambas.

—¿Estudiarás psicología acaso? No me analices, ¿quieres? ¡Me da escalofríos! —reclamó Travis, secándose el sudor con la toalla que hasta entonces reposaba en su regazo.

—Es por Connor —sentenció la muchacha. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a continuar—. ¿Tú-?

—¿Y si cambiamos de tema de una vez? —interrumpió bruscamente, rodando los ojos. Amira cerró la boca, esta vez sin sonreír. Asintió, estirando la mano para arreglar el cabello desordenado de Travis, dando otro trago a su botella de agua.

Sonrió un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pesado que se había instalado entre ambos. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de inclinarse en dirección a Travis.

—... ¿dónde puedo conseguir una Coca-Cola y dos paquetes de Oreos? —preguntó con aire confidencial, a lo que Travis sonrió travieso, haciendo que Amira suspirara con alivio.

—Pues verás...

Karissa mientras tanto, escuchaba a la hija de Ceres describir su campamento con ayuda de la hija de Venus y el chico de Mercurio. Alison, Jane y Cody, se recordó Karissa, sonriendo cuando mencionaron sus respectivas cohortes con emoción. Los tres se veian tan estoicos, al igual que casi todos los romanos, pero la verdad eran bastante dulces si te disponías a conocerlos. Eso Amira obviamente no lo entendería puesto que desde que miró a los romanos llegar había decidió que no le agradaba la mayoría. _Son demasiado arrogantes, ¿no ves como caminan? Pffft, son como los niños ricos en las escuelas privadas_ , había dicho, rodando los ojos con molestia. Karissa le restó importancia, sabiendo que no había manera de hacer que ella cambiara de opinión a menos que cayera algún romano del cielo que forzara a Amira a aceptar que se equivocaba, lo que dicho sea de paso, es un 97% improbable, si quieren hablar de números.

Miró a la derecha, esperando encontrarse a Will en donde percibió una mata de cabello rubio pero Will estaba a unos metros de Amira hablando junto a Nico. Se centró en aquella persona, y pronto cayó en cuenta de que era Apolo, quien se veía bastante disgustado. El dios tenía la mirada fija en Amira y Travis, haciendo un pequeño puchero que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

Los tres romanos junto a ella hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, cautelosos ante la presencia de Apolo. Will se acercaba junto a Nico, ambos haciendo una venia respetuosa al dios, al igual que Piper. Chris había puesto pies en polvorosa tan pronto terminó el juego, pues Clarisse aparentemente había quedado de entrenar con él y si llegaba tarde le iba a quebrar unos cuantos huesos como castigo. Tan linda su cuñada, ¿no lo creen?

—Lord Apolo, buenos días —saludó Karissa, sonriéndole tranquilamente al dios. Había algo en la presencia de los dioses que la hacía sentir calmada. Como si con ellos allí nada malo podría pasarle. Sintió lo mismo cuando su padre fue a su casa, y con Hestia. Claro, había excepciones a la regla. Zeus, por ejemplo: solo oír su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Recordaba claramente su mirada furiosa el día en que fue llevada al Olimpo. Aquellos ojos azules que parecían dispuestos a fulminarla por el simple hecho de existir, como si su nacimiento fuera una ofensa hacia él.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras Apolo sonreía, saludando a los semidioses con la mirada en Travis, quien se había levantado junto a Amira al notar la presencia del dios. Amira se veía genuinamente contenta con la presencia de su padre, aunque la única señal de ello era que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban alegremente, como si contuviera las ganas de sonreír, y probablemente lo hacía.

—Solo venia a saludar a mis hijitos —el dios respondió a la pregunta implícita que se sentía en el aire. Karissa rió, mirando a los romanos sonrojarse, avergonzados. Apolo sonrió, por fin desviando la mirada de Travis para observar a Will y a Amira—. También pensé que, no sé, quizás querrían venir conmigo a la playa...

El tono esperanzado con el que formuló la pregunta le dio ternura a Karissa. Ahí estaba el omnipotente dios del sol, las plagas, la medicina y otros; mirándose como un cachorro golpeado en plena lluvia con un bate de beisbol, pidiéndole a sus hijos pasar un momento junto ellos. Quiso soltar un gran "aww", pero aparentemente sería la única, puesto que los romanos tenían una expresión de envidia en los rostros; Nico estaba completamente indiferente; Travis solo miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo; Piper los miraba con añoranza y tristeza y los hijos de Apolo se miraban entre ellos.

Resistió su impulso de fangirlear, y le dedicó a Amira una mirada al estilo _¿Qué estas esperando?_ que ella captó al vuelo.

—Ehm, pues... yo... ¿me gustaría ir con usted? —dudó, sin realmente saber cómo tratar al dios. El día anterior le había hablado enteramente de usted, por lo que supuso que simplemente iría por el terreno conocido. Will, al lado de Amira, asintió, completamente entusiasmado.

Karissa miró a Nico bufar con afección, sus ojos fijos en Will. Era lo mismo que solía hacer Amira cuando quería burlarse de Karissa pero la ternura que sentía por dentro se lo impedía, y Karissa no pudo evitar preguntarse si de casualidad se aplicaría lo mismo para Nico con respecto a Will.

—¡Genial! ¿Vamos entonces? —Apolo sonrió, y sus dos hijos le devolvieron el gesto, caminando detrás de él.

Aparentemente, Amira había olvidado decirle algo a Travis, pues se devolvió rápido con un "rayos, esperen un segundo", y se acercó a él lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo que solo Travis pudo escuchar antes de volver con Will y Apolo tras guiñarle el ojo a Karissa. El hijo de Hermes rápidamente silbó al verse rodeado por las miradas inquisitivas de los demás semidioses, preparándose para una retirada estratégica.

Karissa sonrió, y la verdad era algo que estaba haciendo mucho últimamente.

Ah, ya amaba el campamento.

Karissa jamás odió algo con tanta intensidad como aquella bandeja de brócoli, puré de papa casero y sopa de pollo con fideos frente a ella. Apolo estaba frente a ella, mirándola expectante. Nadie sabía cómo habían llegado al tema de las dietas de cada quien, pero el punto era que Apolo había terminado uniéndose a Deméter con el fin de hacer que mejoraran sus elecciones en comida, cosa que no iba a funcionar, quiero decir, Karissa y Amira vivían prácticamente solas y nadie controlaba sus comidas ni los alimentos que ingerían desde que tenían trece. Ambas taradas casi que vivían de sándwiches y comida china del restaurante al final de la calle de Karissa, no puede esperarse mucho de dos adolescentes que solo pueden cocinar unos huevos fritos sin tener riesgo de incendiar todo el edificio o la casa de Amira.

Apolo movió la bandeja frente a ella, como recordándole que tenía que comerse aquellos desagradables vegetales. Amira en cambio tenia a Deméter encima de ella apurándola a comerse una balanceada comida que consistía en: avena, una bandeja de fresas y sopa con espárragos. Ambas compartieron una mirada de apoyo, transmitiendo un mensaje que tenían bien en claro.

Solo por esta semana.

Claro, probablemente Amira hallaría la manera de comer al menos algo de carne durante la semana, porque si no lo hacía, fijo que le daría una rabieta. Karissa suspiró, removiendo la comida con ligero asco, pero sin dejar que se mostrara en su rostro por respeto a Apolo.

Percy, al lado de Amira, fruncía el ceño mientras llenaba su plato de manzanas para evitar que los dioses fueran a aplicarle una dieta a él también. No gracias, a él le gustaba comer lo que le daba la gana.

Karissa decidió que actuaría como niña consentida, por lo que se comió tres pedazos de brócoli, se comió el puré de papas y le dio un sorbo considerable a la sopa, levantándose rápido.

—Con permiso —dijo, para luego caminar con urgencia a hacerle la ofrenda a su padre. Antes de darse la vuelta, sin embargo, se detuvo, mirando el fuego casi con suplica—. Padre, te pido por favor que me llenes de paciencia para no matarme antes de que termine la semana. Con todo respeto.

Suspiró y empezó a irse en dirección a su cabaña, totalmente exhausta. Sentía los músculos tensos y agarrotados; le dolía el tobillo intensamente y su "cena" la dejó con más hambre de la necesaria. Negó con la cabeza, resignándose a simplemente dormir.

Pensó en todos los sucesos que venían aconteciendo desde su llegada al Campamento -no era la primera, ni la última vez que lo hacía-, su mente se fue adormeciendo hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño muy pacíficamente. Estaba ya por el quinto sueño de la noche cuando dos idiotas se tropezaron en la entrada de la cabaña mientras la miraban agitados. Amira sonrió, inmediatamente caminado a ella y sentándose a su lado, Percy en cambio se quedó de pie junto a ellas con una sonrisa traviesa. Karissa parpadeó confusa, sin saber si estaba soñando o no. Se miró los dedos de las manos, confirmando que tenía diez dedos, para luego mirar el reloj en la pared. 21:13. Observó a los dos semidioses frente a ella ponerle un plato de carne asada con ensalada en la cama, un poco dormida. Dirigió la mirada a Amira, luego a Percy, luego al plato.

—Qué —dijo. Tenía la boca abierta porque a. esa carne se veía y olía _wow,_ b. qué bonitos se veían los ojos de Percy y c. pero qué sueño tenía, por amor a Hello Kitty.

En una nota extra, todavía le dolían los músculos y sentía que si se levantaba iba a terminar soltando un chillido nada digno. Amira la tomó de la mano, sonriendo, y empezó a contarle lo que había estado sucediendo en su ausencia en el pabellón, y Karissa no pudo evitar sonreír con el entusiasmo de su amiga. Miró a Percy de reojo, notando su incomodidad.

Karissa se hizo a un lado, acomodándose mientras comía un poco de lo que le habían llevado ambos semidioses, indicándole a Percy que se sentara a su lado. El hijo de Poseidón sonrió, obedeciendo. Los tres estuvieron hablando hasta que Nico los corrió, luego de que todos ya hubieran regresado a sus respectivas cabañas luego de la hoguera. Karissa sonrió, despidiéndose de sus dos visitantes, que le mostraban el dedo medio a Nico tras su espalda.

Decir que Karissa durmió como un bebé sería un eufemismo.

—¡Es que yo simplemente no puedo ser feliz en esta vida! —exclamó Amira, cruzándose de brazos en su puesto junto a Karissa mientras miraban a los romanos subir a su autobús para irse de vuelta a California, a su lindo Campamento que parecía más una base militar según lo que había oído Amira. Jason Grace era uno de los poquísimos romanos que le caían bien, había estado enfrascada con él en una agitada discusión en términos sorprendentemente civiles y entonces resulta que tenían que irse. ¡Vaya maravilla!

Ok, sí, había esperado ese día con ansias pero ahora encontraba a alguien con quien podía hablar de manera más o menos tranquila y que era educado. Rodó los ojos: genial, ahora pensaba como su madre. El autobús arrancó, y todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirándolo hasta que desapareció de sus vistas.

Amira se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a ir a los establos a dar un paseo con su aparente nuevo amigo Storm –un precioso pegaso con bello pelo avellana y piel de color miel-, pero entonces Clarisse se acercó a Karissa y a ella, quedando justo frente a ambas chicas. Todos parecían aguantar la respiración, puesto que no se oía ni el mísero vuelo de una mosca.

Clarisse tomó una bocanada de aire, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con firmeza. Apolo se acercó un poco, curioso, mientras Poseidón fruncía el ceño –esos niños sí que tenían drama, demonios-. Clarisse estiró los brazos, y Amira ya estaba gruñendo para cuando la mano izquierda de Clarisse se posó en su hombro con más delicadeza de la que esperaba. Parpadeó, confundida. Miró a Clarisse, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

De repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, exaltando a las dos semidiosas frente a ella.

—¡USTEDES DOS SÍ QUE TIENEN AGALLAS!

Karissa miró a Amira de reojo, como queriendo decirle _¿y esta qué?_ , y sinceramente Amira se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente. Era un poquito... perturbadora, la forma en que Clarisse sonreía ampliamente y con entusiasmo. La hija de ares las sacudió con violencia bien intencionada (?), revolviéndole el cerebro a Karissa y regalándole un lindo dolor de cabeza a Amira.

—¡LE DIERON UNA PALIZA AL INÚTIL ROMANO! —vociferó. Amira miró a los demás campistas. Algunas las miraban con exasperación, otros asentían, completamente de acuerdo, oros reían y otros solo miraban la escena con indiferencia. Clarisse miró a Karissa fijamente—. ¡TÚ HICISTE UN BUEN TRABAJO EN EL CAPTURA LA BANDERA! ¡Y TÚ...! —tomó a Amira por ambos hombros y la sacudió con más fuerza que antes—. ¡TIENES UN GANCHO DERECHO _MAGNÍFICO!_

Después de un rato de que Clarisse fangirleara porque las nuevas le habían plantado cara al cerdo sexista bueno para nada de Damien, la chica se enderezó, tratando de retomar la compostura tras aquel intenso ataque. Se disculpó muy bajito, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Travis, quien parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior, se destornillaba de la risa detrás de ellas, acompañado de Cecil, un chico de Hermes y Lou Ellen, consejera de la cabaña de Hécate.

Amira se frotó el hombro izquierdo, pasando a hacer lo mismo con su hombro derecho luego: vaya que Clarisse estaba eufórica. Miró a Karissa y la pobre niña estaba pálida. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de empezar a empujarla en dirección a los establos. Karissa estaba en modo automático, iba a donde Amira la guiara y a la velocidad que Amira quería, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Giró el rostro hacia la hija de Apolo, viéndose asustada, extrañada y confundida.

—¿Qué-? —se aclaró la garganta, mirando paranoica hacia donde estaba una sonriente Clarisse hablando con Chris—. ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

—¿Tengo cara de que sé qué fue lo que pasó? —Amira sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy tan confundida como tú.

Karissa jaló su cabello hacia abajo con una mueca en el rostro.

—¿Confundida? ¡¿Solo eso?! ¿Qué hay de horrorizada, asustada y todos sus sinónimos?

Amira rió, negando con la cabeza. Ambas se adentraron en los establos, Karissa quejándose por la actitud de Clarisse mientras Amira se dirigía a Storm. La hija de Hades miró a su amiga del alma acariciar al pegaso con cariño mientras él se dejaba hacer. Ella siempre había sido afectiva con los animales. Karissa los entendía por buscar a Amira, en serio. Tiene una presencia tranquila y fuerte que te llena de calidez. Te hace sentir bien, como-

Como en casa.

Para los animalillos que se encontraban en la calle no debía ser diferente. Los perros callejeros a los que Amira a veces daba de comer; la ocasional ardilla que se trepaba al lado de Amira en los jardines de la escuela; una paloma a la que curó al hallarla herida y cómo olvidar la vez que estaban en la playa y ayudó a una cría de tortuga marina a regresar al mar.

Probablemente Amira fuera a estudiar medicina veterinaria. No le sorprendería, siendo hija del dios de la medicina, pues...

Un empujón brusco en el hombro llamó su atención. Karissa se horrorizó: ¿Clarisse de nuevo?

 _Todos menos ella, todos menos ella, todos menos ella..._

Volteó con lentitud digna de las series de suspenso, pero en lugar de encontrarse una sonrisa maniática se tropezó con un pegaso irritado que revoloteaba las alas con fervor. Ah, Blackjack. El pegaso se había portado muy bien con Karissa los últimos días que pasaba por el establo, al igual que todos los otros, pero Blackjack era el único que la buscaba.

Blackjack le dio otro empujón, bufando. Karissa sonrió, alzando las manos para acariciar el lomo de Blackjack cariñosamente.

—Ah pero claro, como no quise traerte las donas ya me estás reemplazando, ¿no es cierto? —gruñó una voz masculina, haciendo voltear a Karissa y Amira. Percy estaba parado a unos metros detrás de ellas, con las manos en la cadera y una mueca de falso enojo. A su lado estaba Poseidón, quien sonreía divertido mientras observaba con ojo crítico el estado de los pegasos.

Karissa rápidamente hizo una venia respetuosa hacia el dios, sin querer soltar al pegaso, pero este se inclinó ante Poseidón y Percy. Ambos lucían casi etéreos desde donde Karissa estaba, la brisa movía los cabellos azabache y ambos sonreían brillantemente. Todos los pegasos se inclinaron ante ellos, y Karissa se sintió algo fuera de lugar. Amira sonreía ligeramente, mirándola muy probablemente a sabiendas de cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

—Es porque Karissa es bonita, ¿cierto? —dijo Percy, acercándose a Blackjack y a ella. Blackjack bufó, agitando sus alas. Percy sonrió—. No te culpo, en serio. Probablemente sea la única chica que te prestaría atención, Blackjack.

El pegaso le metió un alazo a Percy, que se sobó el pecho riendo. Karissa abrazó a Blackjack cariñosamente, mirando a Percy de mala manera.

—Oye, Blackjack es un pegaso de lo más encantador –aunque no entiendo lo que dice-, así que no te metas con su capacidad de conseguir una pareja, ¿de acuerdo? —le defendió Karissa, acariciando el costado del pegaso para luego voltear y señalar a Percy con el dedo índice—. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Capaz y encuentra a su pareja de por vida antes que tú!

Percy se llevó la mano al pecho, alzando las cejas, shockeado.

Poseidón y Amira hablaban muy tranquilamente con los pegasos a unos metros de ellos, ignorándolos.

El hijo de Poseidón frunció el ceño, mirando a Blackjack acusador.

—¿Ya ves lo que causas? —negó con la cabeza, escuchando al pegaso bufar antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, enrojeciendo—. ¡Blackjack! ¡No digas eso!

Poseidón soltó una carcajada desde su lugar, interrumpiéndose, antes de retomar su conversación. Karissa alzó las cejas, preguntándose qué habría dicho el pegaso para causar tal reacción en Percy.

Frotó con suavidad detrás de la oreja de Blackjack, ganándose un sonidito satisfecho mientras las alas negras se agitaban. Percy regañaba a Blackjack por lo que sea que le hubiera dicho y Karissa rió ante su exaltación, sin realmente saber qué tenía tan nervioso al pobre.

Percy se calmó momentos luego, tras tener una intensa conversación con Blackjack. Se quedó mirando los mimos que Karissa le hacía a Blackjack, pensativo, mientras él mismo peinaba la melena del pegaso. Karissa le echaba miradas de reojo, no sabiendo cómo interpretar esa mirada. Poseidón se había ofrecido a ayudar a Amira a montar el pegaso, e incluso había pedido cortésmente a uno de ellos que lo dejar amontarlo para hacer una carrera con Amira, por lo que Percy y Karissa estaban en el establo acompañados de Travis y Connor, quienes limpiaban el lugar no muy felices.

—¿Karissa? —dijo Percy, mirándola fijamente, logrando sobresaltarla.

—¿S-Si?

—¿No te gustaría tener un pegaso? —preguntó lentamente. Karissa ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero decir, algún pegaso que siempre vaya contigo a las misiones.

Karissa parpadeó, desviando la mirada, pensativa. ¿Misiones? ¿Ella? Estaba bastante segura de que no iba a ir a ninguna, puesto que probablemente lograría caerse encima de Kalosýni y matarse ella sola. No, ella no era ningún tipo de heroína, ni nada por el estilo, ¡Apenas llegó a quince años y por cuestiones de suerte! Negó con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Percy.

—¿Por qué habría de tener un pegaso como compañero? —frunció el ceño, peinando la crin de Blackjack tranquilamente. No era que no quisiera estar con los demás pegasos, pero ellos parecían estar reacios a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, aunque ya no hacían tanto escándalo como antes—. Probablemente nunca saldré de misión, de todas formas. Las guerras ya terminaron, ¿no? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Por favor no digas eso: lo que menos quiero es que pase algo.

Karissa rió. Percy sacude la cabeza. Se despidieron de Blackjack, saliendo juntos de los establos, ignorando limpiamente a los Stoll.

—Pero hablando en serio, nunca sabes en qué momento los dioses te pedirán que hagas un recado por ellos. Hubo esta vez que salí con Annabeth que...

Tras esa animada charla con Percy, que no se cansó de recalcar lo inoportunos que eran los dioses de forma más o menos sutil, él le sugirió pensar en buscar un compañero, y Karissa prometió que lo pensaría. El día pasó muy rápido, lo que la aliviaba bastante, ya que significaba menos tiempo que lidiar con los dioses. No era que le cayeran mal o algo así, nada de eso, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con Deméter. Simplemente sentía esa típica incomodidad de ser juzgada por los adultos que desde pequeña la acompañaba.

En su opinión, los dioses eran un poco, solo un poco entrometidos. Cada vez que regresaba a su cabaña en las mañanas veía de reojo como al menos un dios tenía que estarla observando intensamente, como tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos con su sola mirada, y Karissa mentiría si dijera que no estaba intimidada. En las noches, en la hoguera, cuando ella se perdía en las llamas que danzaban de un lado a otro, Poseidón la atravesaba con sus ojos.

Y no era todo, sino que en el momento en que iba a hablar con Amira se les pegaba un chicle rubio, alto y cada vez más irritante. Karissa tenía muy claro que sonaba desinteresado de su parte, sabía que Amira estaba de buen humor cuando hablaba con Apolo, pero que se llevara toda su atención en cuanto aparecía la hacía sentir peor que florero de decoración detrás de un extra en una obra de teatro. Hacía lo que podía por tragarse su disgusto, simplemente quedándose lo más tranquila posible y luego descargaba su rabia comiendo cantidades exorbitantes de fruta mientras hacía pucheros, lo que hacía que Deméter sonriera satisfecha pero desconcertada a la vez.

Sonaba infantil cuando lo veía desde un punto de vista externo, pero hey, cuando la única persona que te presta atención deja de hacerlo, lo normal es que te sientas un poco celoso, ¿no es así?

¿No es así?

Frunció los labios, sentándose en la anterior mesa de Hades, donde Nico y Hazel comían tranquilos mientras hablaban casualmente. Karissa empezó a morder su ridículamente roja manzana, pensando en que en serio necesitaba nuevos amigos si estaba celando a Amira gracias a su padre que probablemente no volvería a ver luego de que finalizara su dichoso castigo divino, que, sin ganas de ofender, más parecía un castigo para Karissa.

Sin ofender.

Nico la miró con las cejas alzadas, su mano moviéndose en el aire mientras hablaba. Hazel le sonrió, escuchando a Nico atentamente. Karissa siguió comiendo, hasta que sólo quedó el corazón de la fruta, que dejó en un lado de su plato antes de ir por una pera, observando la interacción entre sus hermanos. Nico y Hazel hablaban sin interrumpir al otro, siempre pacientes y con algo cálido en sus voces. La forma en que Hazel se inclinaba hacia él indicaba que le interesaba la conversación, y los labios de Nico tenían una sonrisita cariñosa que a veces también le regalaba a Karissa. Se preguntó a si misma si así se verían ella y Amira cuando hablaban, siendo que varias veces les hacían notar su cercanía desde su llegada al Campamento.

Suspiró, masticando lento, laméntandose por no ver a Amira desde el día anterior. Paseó la mirada por todas las mesas del pabellón pero no encontró a su amiga en ninguna.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Nico frunció el ceño.

Hazel la miraba curiosa, esperando su respuesta. Karissa negó con la cabeza. Sabía que en cuanto lo dijera en voz alta sonaría tres veces más infantil de lo que se oía en su cabecita, por lo que prefirió guardarse su problema.

Nico arrugó aún más su ceño, dejando de lado su comida. Karissa pensó que empezaría a darle un buen regaño para persuadirla para que hablara, tal como hacía Amira en ocasiones, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo callado, mirándola fijamente y casi sin parpadear. Karissa apretó los labios, incómoda, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, tratando de sacudir la atención de Nico lejos de ella, pero probó ser inútil cuando la intensa mirada dorada de Hazel se unió a la de él.

Karissa le dio unos cuantos bocados rápidos a la manzana en su mano antes de botar el resto. Trató de levantarse pero los brazos de Giselle rodearon su cuello, clavándola en su sitio, a lo que suspiró resignada.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? —le echó una mirada a los dos cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Karissa, que parecían unas estatuas, sin mover ni un solo músculo de sus cuerpos—. ¿Están criticando a Karissa? ¡Me uno!

Se sentó en la mesa, mirándola fijamente de igual forma y sin soltar su agarre, a lo que Karissa soltó un quejido lastimero. Nico se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose a su hermana más pequeña para poder obligarla a ceder con su mirada solamente. Karissa respiró temblorosa.

Por como iban las cosas no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

—Eh, ¿Chicos? ¿Acaso Karissa está poseída o algo? ¿Por qué la miramos?

Danny estaba detrás de Hazel, también mirando a Karissa con ímpetu pero viendose confundido de igual manera. Karissa le hizo una seña, suplicándole ayuda mentalmente, pero Danny solo se quedó parado ahí, con sus ojitos marrones confundidos pero firmes en los de ella. Aún así, estaba bien comprometido con la causa, lo que hizo que rodara los ojos, cada vez más irritada. Picó un poco de la comida de Nico, sabiendo muy bien que le molestaba que hicieran eso, pero él no dio muestra de enojo más que el salto repentino que dio el músculo de su mandíbula.

—¿No piensan parar? ¿En serio?

Karissa bufó y empezó a forcejear con Giselle para ser liberada de su prisión, pero aún así ninguno de los cuatro tontos frente a ella despegaba sus ojos de Karissa. Le propinó un golpe en el rostro a Giselle, lo que aún así no la hizo desviar la mirada, pero la soltó por la fuerza del golpe. Karissa contuvo un grito de frustración mientras se levantaba con pies de plomo, saliendo del pabellón aún con las cuatro miradas en su espalda.

—¡Tropa de chismosos! —siseó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos mientras se iba al campo de fresas. ¿Por qué nadie podía ser como Amira y simplemente _no_ hacer preguntas cuando obviamente no quería responderlas? Bufó: obviamente nadie haría eso, porque _nadie era Amira_ y nadie iba a entenderla como Amira lo hacía. En momentos como esos era cuando caía en cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de Amira y su comprensión, lo que mucho que se apoyaba en su presencia para lidiar con otras personas que no estaban acostumbradas a los hábitos de Karissa. Ya había tenido esos pensamientos tantas veces que no debería sorprenderla pero siempre lograba hallar más que añadir para hacerse sentir bien mal porque Amira no tenía por qué cuidar de ella de esa forma, no tenía por qué estar acostumbrada a sus hábitos raros, ni saber como lidiar con ella durante sus ataques de pánico. Comparado con eso, ¿qué podía ofrecerle Karissa? ¿Chistes malos y noches en vela viendo Netflix? Rodó los ojos: claro, como eso era tan reconfortante.

Tomó una fresa del cultivo, metiéndosela en en la boca para comérsela cuando sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se atoró con la fresa y la escupió, volteando con todas las alarmas en su cabeza chillando con violencia. Aún así, no había nadie tras ella cuando dio la vuelta. Frunció el ceño, abrazándose para darse un poco de calor: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios en medio del verano! ¿Como por qué le dio ese escalofrío? Tomó otra fresa, dispuesta a satisfacer su antojo, cuando sintió muy claramente que alguien la tocaba en el cuello, lo que le provocó un dolor _asquerosamente intenso_. Siseó mientras tocaba su nuca, doblando las rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose por el agudo ardor que se ocultaba debajo de su piel. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando tenía una crisis, pero de poco le sirvió pues el dolor seguía ahí.

Hasta que de repente ya no estaba.

Karissa se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en sus manos mientras respiraba profundo. Rápidamente su mente entró en un tartamudeo que parecía infinito: _¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ_ ACABABA DE PASAR? AYYYY SU CUELLO. ¡Qué dolooooorrr por amor a _Hello Kitty_! MALDITA LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS- **_¡AYYYYYY!_**

Hizo un puchero bien sentido, levantándose cuando recuperó el aliento y ya no sentía como si su piel estuviera quemándose a fuego lento. Sus ojos ardían, pero por suerte no estaba llorando. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso tener que explicarle eso a Katie Gardner, que la observaba extrañada entre los cultivos. Se sorbió la nariz, limpiándose el polvo de las mejillas y caminando lo más digna que podía con las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas temblorosas. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿POR QUÉ HABÍA PASADO ESO? ¿QUÉ LO HABÍA PROVOCADO?

Inevitablemente alzó la mirada al cielo y pensó exasperada: _"¡¿ES ESTE MI CASTIGO DIVINO?! ¡PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE NO ES NI LA MITAD DE DIVERTIDO QUE EL DE LOS DIOSES QUE TENEMOS DE HUÉSPEDES VACACIONALES JUSTO AHORA!"_

Inmediatamente el cielo oscureció, lo que la hizo sospechar aún más, pero tras un rato se despejó, ante lo que concluyó que probablemente era solo el premenstrual de Zeus. Porque él no podía leer mentes, ¿cierto? Claro que no, _pffft._

—Espero —murmuró, mirando de reojo al cielo mientras se frotaba el cuello con suavidad. Como que iba a tener que hablar con Quirón sobre las tácticas de Zeus para imponer castigos. Karissa volteó repentinamente en dirección a la cabaña de Apolo: ¡Muy bien! A hablar con Will también, entonces.

Condenada sea, como le dolía el cuello.

Tras una larga revisión de Will, que luego determinó que no había problema alguno con ella aparte de una extraña marca de nacimiento que ella de verdad no recordaba tener antes, Karissa se fue de la enfermería, sintiéndose tan cansada como lo hacía luego de una crisis, lo que no era algo muy placentero que se dijera. Se mantuvo enfurruñada el resto del día, su irritación que fue impulsada por aquel incidente que _t_ _odavía_ plagaba su mente. A la hora de la hoguera casi se queda dormida, lo que le regaló una mirada sospechosa de Chris, pero no de Amira y adivinen por qué.

Amira estaba con Apolo. Como cosa rara. Karissa se sentía irremediablemente ignorada por ella, aunque sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Meditó sobre su _i_ _ncidente,_ sin saber si debería ignorarlo o tomárselo bien en serio. Después de todo, habían ocasiones en que un mal movimiento le dejaba los músculos ardiendo de dolor, y aunque era diferente a lo que había sucedido, podía ser posible. Excepto por el hecho de que Will lo hubiera notado en la revisión y se lo habría hecho saber. Suspiró, ya de camino hacia la cabaña de Hades. Nico y Hazel decidieron dejarla sola tras notar el mal humor que llevaba, lo un adjudicaron al problemita que tuvieron en el pabellón, por lo que se quedaron un rato con Will, Percy y Annabeth. Amira le lanzó una mirada de reojo cuando entraba a la cabaña de Apolo, a lo que Karissa sonrió levemente. ¡Ja! Hasta que _por fin_ le dedicó tres segundos de su tiempo. Los celos de Karissa eran irracionales, sin fundamentos y ciertamente sin ningún tipo de derecho a estar ahí en primer lugar. ¡Ni que Amira fuera su madre y tuviera que estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo!

Aunque... si lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era lo que Amira era para ella además de su mejor y única amiga en todo el mundo. Suponía que tenía bastante que ver con las ausencias de su madre en su vida, y que Amira adoraba preocuparse por ella y su bienestar, siempre ahí para acompañarla aunque no se lo pidiera. Suspiró nuevamente, revolviendo su flequillo antes de adentrarse a la cabaña. Después se haber realizado su rutina nocturna se acostó en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo contemplando las razones de sus celos y su apego hacia Amira, prefiriendo pensar en eso que en el incidente de la mañana. Lo último que recordaba era el frío roce de una mano contra su rostro, pero eso no hacía sentido porque Nico y Hazel ya estaban dormidos.

¿Verdad?

 ** _No sé quién será tan buena persona como para de hecho leer esto y seguir esta historia, pero muchas gracias a quien lo haga. En serio. Y lo siento si están interesados y les corto la inspiración por las pocas veces que actualizo (me pasa tan seguido que lo siento en mi alma), pero espero que disfruten este capítulo en el que puse mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas._**

 ** _Otra vez, gracias._**


	11. Nota Importante

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Ehm, no sé quién seguirá interesado en esta historia, han sido ya como veinte años desde la última vez que la actualicé y en serio lamento dejarlos esperando y decepcionarlos si lo que esperaban era un capítulo.

No, esto _no_ es una actualización, es una noticia.

Lamento decir que no me encuentro satisfecha con esta historia porque desde un principio la hice por aburrimiento, y nunca tuvo realmente s _entido_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Soy consciente de que mi forma de escribir cuando la inicié no era la mejor, y releyendo todos los capítulos últimamente me di cuenta de que tenía algunas que otras inconsistencias que me hacen sentir incómoda con el fic, sobre todo porque mientras más leía, más ideas nuevas me llegaban sobre cómo podría mejorar la narración y la trama y sentí que simplemente reescribir la historia no me dejaría contenta, por lo que he decidido crear un nuevo fic, con otro título y otra trama, con algo de mejor ortografía y mejor desarrollada.

A los que estén interesados, no se preocupen, cuando la publique lo avisaré por aquí mismo y así se pasan y le echan el ojo a ver qué opinan. Se llamará _"Si Vis Pacem"_ , y tranquilos, los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos con algunos cambios mínimos que casi ni se van a notar.

Espero comprendan mis razones, que podrán comprobar si tan solo miran al capítulo 1 y luego al 10, pues hay una diferencia de escritura bastante notable.

¡Gracias por su atención!

 **TAMAR**


End file.
